


You Are The Reason

by Petrichoraflora



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I can't help it, Slow Burn, as slow as i can, but I swear it gets happy, but a shit ton of hurt and comfort, i love that shit, mention of rape, of course jealous/possessive Miranda is in there too, so much fluff in the end, there is also gonna be a pregnancy, there's gonna be a lot of sad stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Andy is stuck with an ultimatum from a very abusive and incredibly jealous Nate. They're in Paris, and its either him or Miranda. This whole thing is gonna be a wild ride. Slow burn!





	1. Trouble in Parisian Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be some real intense shit, I hope ya'll are gonna like it. I have 10 Chapters planned out for sure, the rest is still up in the air. We'll see where it goes! Warning I know nothing about fashion so thats not in there as much as it probably should be.  
> I'll put a warning before every chapter with any kind of violence and in the actual text I'll put a line of stars before the violent shit, and then after its done, so ya'll can read it and avoid the not nice stuff if you want to. :)

Andy kneeled over the toilet in her hotel room, the hard ceramic cold against her arms as her stomach contracted and another round of dry heaving started. She knew there wasn’t possibly anything left in her stomach to reject, but at this point she felt like she was going through the motions.

Almost every day had been like this for the past week. She chalked it up to Paris fashion week, and the dreadfully hard ordeal she was about to put herself through. Her nerves had always been bad, and throwing up because of them was nothing new. She took a deep breath and hoped that the worst of it was over. Standing from her place on the floor, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She dug through her makeup bag before carefully spreading a thick foundation over the bruises spread across her cheekbone, faded, but still visible to Miranda’s impeccable eye. She shivered at the thought of Miranda’s disgusted expression directed at the bruises and scars marring her face, and body. Soon you could barely tell she had been throwing up for the past half hour, and any sign of injury was gone.

Nate’s parting words echoed in her mind, and she couldn’t help but feel the nerves and butterflies fluttering about in her stomach again. Tonight was the last night for her to prove to Nate that she wasn’t a total fuck up. Tonight was the night she was going to leave Miranda.

Andy wiped a tear from her eye, rolling her eyes at herself. They weren’t in a relationship, there was no them. She couldn’t figure out why the thought of leaving Miranda, the thought of never seeing her again and just stepping out of her life tore her apart so much. Miranda wouldn’t remember her name a week from now.

Nate had always told her, how lucky she was that he had found her, how she would be nothing without him. She knew it was true, she was barely a whole person. She would never be someone Miranda would look at as an equal, nevermind as someone she would want to-

Andy didn’t want to think about it anymore, this was it.

She was meeting Nigel, Emily, and Serena for drinks, and then they were all going to some big gala with Miranda. Well, the three of them were going, Andy knew that if she was going to pull this off, she couldn’t even enter that building. One look at Miranda, without her coat in whatever incredible ensemble she’d be wearing, would ruin her chances of getting out alive.

Nate loved her, he was protecting her, from herself.

She could do this.

Andy checked her reflection one more time, before pulling her jacket over her shoulders and leaving her hotel room to meet Nigel in the lobby.

She fidgeted with the thin silver chains around her wrist, as the elevator descended, desperately wanting the whole night to be over.

“Six! We were wondering where you had disappeared to!” Nigel exclaimed as Andy stepped off the elevator, extending his arms to her.

She smiled awkwardly in response, tentatively accepting his embrace. Both Serena and Emily stood to the side of the lobby, gossiping quietly. Nigel took her arm in his, smiling brightly as he led her out the double doors, Emily and Serena close behind. Andy took a breath, trying to remember every moment that passed, so she wouldn’t forget it.

Emily hailed a cab for the four of them, they had to be quick if they wanted to make it back in time for the gala, of course, that meant fifteen minutes earlier than really needed.

“My my my! When did you get so good at walking in heels my dear!” Nigel laughed as she crossed the pavement, no stumbles.

“She’s been wearing heels for a while now Nigel, she has to have figured it out by now!” Emily said rolling her eyes as she opened the cab door, and let herself into the front seat, leaving the other three to squish into the back.

“Maybe I’m just an incredible teacher,” Nigel countered, “and besides if she’s so great at walking in heels, where are the bruises coming from?”

“Trust me Andy does not need to be in heels to be clumsy,” Emily replied, turning in her seat to face the others.

Andy forced a smile.

“You heard her Nige, my two left feet are legendary.”

Nigel shook his head as they pulled away from the curb, and Emily told the driver where they were going.

Andy lifted her dress to cross her legs and caught Nigel’s eye as he looked pointedly at the now greenish bruise on the side of her knee. Andy shrugged, as Nigel clucked his tongue at her and frowned.

Andy turned to watch the scenery speed by her window, Emily and Serena chattering about the past shows they’d seen that week, and the designers Miranda would want to snatch up. Of course, Miranda got whatever she wanted. Andy wasn’t sure why they seemed so worried about her losing designers to Vogue.

Suddenly the car was stopped, and Nigel was pulling her out of the car by the arm. A big sign in flashing blue lights was anchored above the front door, a thick man in black clothes stood guard, a lit cigarette hanging from his pouted lips.

Emily approached the door as the man stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

“Vous etes?”

Nigel looked to Andy who only nodded with a chuckle to herself.

Nigel grinned brightly at the man as he held up his Fashion Week ID.

“Miranda Priestly.”

The man’s eyebrows raised high on his forehead as he nodded, opening the door for the four of them. Serena tried to stifle her laughter behind her hand as Emily pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at the bouncer as she passed him into the club, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“That never gets old.” Nigel sighed happily.

“How did you pull that off? This is one of the most high-end clubs in Paris.” Serena exclaimed as she took in the surroundings.

Purple and blue lights pulsed to the low bass of the music, Nigel only nodded his head at Andy, who blushed a little and shrugged.

“Miranda’s name can get you in anywhere, I called ahead.”

Emily looked her up and down before nodding.

“Not bad Sachs.”

“Thanks, Charleton.”

Emily laughed as Serena grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off towards the bar, Andy stood to the side of the doorway and watched the people crowding around the DJ table. She stared longingly after the two women.

Her stomach firmly denied the idea of a drink, but her nerves were singing for something strong. She sighed, she needed a clear head for this.

Andy followed Nigel to the bar and ordered a soda, watching as Emily and Serena downed shot after shot. It was pretty gutsy considering the gala that was happening in less than an hour. Nigel caught her eye and shook his head.

“They’ll regret that later.”

Andy nodded, staring down at her drink.

Nigel reached over and rested his hand on hers.

“You alright Six?” He asked, “You seem pretty out of it today.”

Andy forced a big smile, praying Nigel wouldn’t notice.

“It’s just been a rough week I guess, Miranda’s been… difficult.”

Nigel nodded knowingly and rolled her eyes.

“Well if anyone can tame the dragon, it’s you.” He chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

He stood and gestured to the dance floor, Andy shook her head. He gave her a look as if to say, suit yourself, before heading over to where Emily and Serena were now bouncing around, their heels already off.

Andy sighed, she was going to miss them. She wiped a tear from her cheek, it was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Suddenly there was another person sitting across from her, she looked up to meet he smug smirk of the one and only Christian Thompson.

“If it isn’t Miranda’s precious second assistant.” He drawled, tilting his head at her.

Andy rolled her eyes.

“What are you doing here, Christian?”

Christian raised his eyebrows and pressed his palm to his chest in mock offense.

“Can I not sit in a lovely Parisian establishment and drink with my fellow compatriots from the fashion world?”

“That’s not what I said. What do you want?” Andy asked again.

“Well, a little birdy told me, that Miranda was supposed to show here tonight.”

Andy narrowed her eyes.

“You heard wrong.”

Christian clucked his tongue at her and waggled his finger.

“Feisty, no wonder Miranda keeps you on such a tight leash if she didn’t you would be long gone by now, wouldn’t you?” He questioned absentmindedly as he stirred his drink.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Every powerful woman needs a lap dog. Miranda’s powerful, now what does that make you…?” He said with a laugh “If she’s as frigid as they say, she’ll always need her precious bitch by her side to keep her warm.”

Andy stood quickly from the bar, her stool falling backward. Gripping Christian by the collar, she leaned in, glaring.

“You can say whatever shit you want about me and Runway, but you say another thing like that about Miranda, and you’ll need to find a really good plastic surgeon to put your face back together.” She growled.

Christian smirked.

“Looks like beauty has fallen for the beast.” He snapped.

“Six? You okay?”

Andy turned from Christian to look at Nigel standing to the side, staring at the hand that was bunched in Christians shirt.

She let go and nodded at him, as another security guard approached.

“Everything okay here?” The man asked in a thick French accent.

“Yeah, we were just leaving,” Nigel grumbled as he took Andy by the arm and pulled her towards the door of the club. When they exited, Emily and Serena were already waiting by the curb in front of a cab for them.

“What was that about?” Nigel asked, the worry evident in his eyes.

“Christian was just, trying to get under my skin.”

“I’ll say! I think it might have worked.” Emily grumbled as she lowered herself into the cab. Nigel and Andy followed.

“Yeah I don’t really know what came over me, he was just saying all this stuff about me and then Miranda-” Andy rambled as Nigel interrupted.

“Ah.”

Andy paused and looked at the looked Emily and Nigel were giving each other, as Serena just looked at her hands folded in her lap.

“What?”

Nigel opened his mouth to speak before Emily interrupted him.

“We’re gonna be late! Go go GO!” She shouted at the driver, who stepped on the gas, back towards the hotel where the gala was happening.

 

Emily was using the review mirror to fix her makeup, Serena pulled a compact from her purse. Nigel was smoothing out his shirt, and buttoning his suit jacket back up.

Andy sighed nervously, wringing her hands.

This was it.

As the cab pulled up to the hotel, Andy’s breath got caught in her chest as she saw Miranda exit the car in front of them.

Her blue eyes sparkled under the streetlights, and the camera flashes, every snowy hair in place, the signature curl in the center of her forehead.

Andy was glued to the spot as she stared, unabashedly. Miranda made eye contact, and Andy swore she winked as her smile grew brighter, before she turned towards the hotel doors. Nigel, Emily, and Serena were quick to walk in step behind her.

Andy felt the tears welling in her eyes, as she tried to slow her heart. It was pounding so loudly in her ears she couldn’t think. Her hands clenched in fists at her sides, she took a deep breath and turned in the opposite direction. Without a destination in mind, she willed herself to walk, and walk, and walk and refused to let herself look back.

If she had, she would have seen the look of anxiety in Miranda’s eyes when she turned to find her assistant nowhere to be found.

Miranda turned to Nigel.

“Nigel where is Andrea?” She asked softly, not wanting him to hear the worry in her voice. He heard it regardless, and a look of panic crossed his face.

“She- she was right behind me?” He stuttered, turning to the street to find it full of people, but empty of the single person he was looking for.

“Where did she go?” She hissed; the bright smile from earlier, completely vanishing from her features.

“I’ll find her.” Nigel assured her before rushing back out to the street.

Miranda turned back to the crowd of people in front of her, smiling brightly as she shook their hands and greeted them, but she couldn’t think of anything other than Andrea, and where she had gone.

Andy was still walking down the street, her arms wrapped around herself. It was a lot colder all of a sudden, her lower lip trembled as she thought of Miranda’s warm smile, and wished she could be at her side.

She felt her phone vibrating in her purse, she pulled it out to find Nigel calling her. She closed her eyes tightly before dropping her phone back in her purse. She couldn’t answer the phone, if she did she knew she’d turn around.

The bright windows of a twenty-four-hour coffee shop caught her eye. Coffee sounded good. She entered the shop, it was almost completely empty and was greeted by a woman with a bright smile and crinkles around her eyes.

“Could I get a coffee?” Andy asked fishing through her purse for money.

The woman nodded,

“Go sit and I will bring it to you.”

Andy handed her the money and nodded, choosing a booth in the back corner. She stared down at her hands, what was she supposed to do now, the woman placed her coffee on the table in front of her.

“Enjoy.”

Andy smiled, before taking a sip and sighing contently. She was exhausted, she tilted her head back against the chair, closing her eyes for a moment.

When she opened them, the woman was tapping her on the shoulder,

“Hey miss, you alright?”

Andy rubbed her forehead with her hand, so many people seemed to be asking her that lately, she chuckled a little to herself.

“Yes, fine thanks.”

The woman nodded and returned to her counter.

Andy reached into her purse, to find multiple voicemails, mostly from Nigel, some from Emily, the last one was from Miranda. Andy’s eyes widened, as she checked the time. She’d been asleep for a little over an hour and a half. The gala was probably over by now. One by one she listened to the voicemails.

They mostly comprised of, where are you, are you okay, and Miranda’s on the warpath. She paused at Miranda’s, should she listen to it? Maybe, it was Miranda firing her. That would make this a lot easier.

Andy took a breath and listened to Miranda’s voicemail, unsure of what to expect.

“Andrea, how dare you disappear now! How am I supposed to-” there was a moment of silence, “I’m sorry for whatever I did, Andrea please come back.”

Andy let out a breath she didn’t realize she was still holding. She wasn’t really sure what she was expecting, but that was definitely not it.

Miranda apologized to her? She wanted her to come back? Her mind could barely comprehend the urgency in Miranda’s voice.

She was an idiot, Miranda would never take her back now. She was for sure fired. Who was she kidding, she couldn’t leave Miranda. A sense of panic overtook her, as she stood quickly and rushed out of the coffee shop. She spun around aimlessly, she had no idea where she was, there were no cabs anywhere to be seen, she couldn’t even remember the name of the hotel they were staying at.

Andy grabbed her phone and dialed Nigel's number.

“Six, where the fuck are you!” Nigel shouted into the phone.

Andy winced, trying not to cry but failing miserably.

“I’m so sorry, Nige I don’t know where I am. Please, I’m so sorry.” Andy sobbed.

She heard Nigel sigh on the other end.

“Send me your GPS location, I’ll come to get you.”

He hung up before she could respond, she sent her location and stood, shivering on the side of the street, until she saw a car pull up in front of her.

Nigel opened the back door and gestured for her to come in.

She lowered herself into the cab, tears still pouring down her face.

Nigel was quiet as the cab pulled away from the curb and turned back towards the hotel, Andy sniffled quietly.

“Six, what on earth were you thinking? Miranda is beyond livid, I spent the night looking for you. Explain to me, what was going through your mind when you decided to run off into the night in Paris, at the end of fashion week?!” Nigel asked, smoothing his hand over his head.

Andy just began to sob, shaking, she shook her head.

“I’m so sorry Nige, I don’t know. It was just too much, and Nate said all this stuff, and I didn’t know what to do-”

Nigel sighed, and wrapped an arm around her, as she cried into his shoulder.

“Nate is an idiot.”

Andy cried harder.

“I hope you realize how much I love you if I’m letting you blubber all over my Prada Jacket.” Nigel grumbled jokingly, Andy sniffled a little.

“Sorry, Nige.”

“Its okay, I know you probably know a million really great dry cleaners.”

“I’ll send you a list.”

Nigel nodded in response, as Andy’s breath began to even out.

The cab pulled up in front of their hotel, and Andy froze in her seat. Miranda was up there, and she was angry, was she going to be fired?

“Come on six, Miranda went to her hotel room an hour ago and nobody has heard any noise from her, you should be okay.” Nigel assured her, as she followed him to the hotel doors.

Andy hiccuped in response, staring at the floor as she trailed behind him to the elevator.

They were both quiet as the elevator ascended upwards, as the exited, Nigel waved quietly and mouthed good night as he turned down the hall to his room.

Andy sighed, and turned towards her own, she reached into her purse to pull out her keycard as she heard the door across the hall from hers open.

Her whole body tensed and she held her breath as she felt Miranda’s gaze on her.

“Andrea.” Miranda’s voice was low and feral sounding in her throat.

Andy turned slowly, staring at the ground, refusing to meet Miranda’s eyes.

“Can I speak with you please?”

Andy swallowed, before nodding slightly, following Miranda into her hotel room.

Miranda sat on her bed and pinched her nose, as Andy stood stiffly in the doorway. Miranda looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, close the door and come in.”

Andy closed the door behind her and took another step into the room. Miranda waved impatiently at her and gestured her to sit on the bed next to her.

Andy stepped slowly, unsure. Was Miranda going to have her sit so she could yell, make her comfortable before she fired her?

She sat down slowly, as Miranda sighed and removed her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose again.

“What on earth were you thinking? Disappearing like that, you’re my assistant, I expect you to be at my side at all of these events, I depend on you.” Miranda said firmly.

Andy felt the tears coming again and tried to stifle them. Before Miranda could say any more, Andy was sobbing again, shaking violently.

Miranda sat up straighter, blinking. Andrea was crying, in her hotel room. What on earth? Miranda scowled.

“Andrea stop that, don’t be ridiculous.”

Andy only cried more, she couldn’t stop herself. All this emotion and stress swirling around inside of her was uncontrollable. She didn’t know what to do with it all.

“I’m so sorry Miranda, I just- I just panicked. Nate said all these awful things and I didn’t know what to do and I just panicked. I’m so sorry Miranda, please- please don’t fire me.” Andy blubbered, her chest heaving.

Miranda sighed softly, her heart ached to see Andrea so upset. She scooted closer and pulled Andrea into her arms, smoothing down her hair.

“It’s alright, Andrea don’t cry,” Miranda whispered softly.

Andy’s breathing slowed at Miranda’s soothing gestures, Miranda pulled away, tilting her head at Andy.

“Nate? The cook?” Miranda asked.

Andy nodded, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

Miranda pursed her lips, she turned quickly, waving her pointed finger firmly.

“Don’t let him-” Andy flinched, sitting back, fear filling her eyes as she turned her head away, and Miranda stopped mid-sentence.

She gently reached over and wiped a stray tear from Andy’s cheek.

“Don’t let him control you, you are your own person,” Miranda said gently, raising her eyebrows at Andy.

Andy nodded, attempting to meet Miranda’s eyes. When she did she found them filled with worry, and care. She felt something flutter in her chest.

“You can stand up for yourself, don’t let him order you around. You’re a very beautiful and capable woman, do what makes you happy.” Miranda said.

Andy nodded again, Miranda was right. It felt good to be supported.

“You don’t have to tell me tonight, but when we get back, I want to hear what Nate said to you to make you, run off so easily like that.” Miranda continued. “Could you do that for me?”

“I’ll try,” Andy replied.

Miranda smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. She stood and walked Andy over to the door, and watched her cross the hall to her own room.

“Andrea?”

Andy paused in her own doorway and turned to meet Miranda’s eyes.

“I’m happy you came back.”

Andy smiled her first real smile of the day and nodded, before closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door, breathing to slow her pounding heart.

She wasn’t fired, and Miranda wasn’t angry.

She sighed in relief, as she stripped all her clothes off, cleaned off her makeup and fell into bed. Her anxiety only seized her when she thought about what she’d say to Miranda about Nate, and what Nate would say about Miranda.

She bit her lip and tried to usher herself to sleep. She would need all the rest she could get to deal with Nate, she had to try and stand up to him.

She could do this.


	2. Not So Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain some graphic ish abuse, feel free to skip that bit, I put it in between the stars so you can avoid it if you would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for abuse this chapter, I have it blocked out in between the stars. Other than the sad stuff I hope you like it. It won’t be super awful after this, I think the worst is over now.

The next day passed by in a flash. Every moment was a whirlwind of colour and designers until it was a whirlwind of suitcases and the clacking of high heels. Within hours they were packed, stored away and standing at their gate at the airport.

Emily was anxiously bouncing on the balls of her feet, Serena was still and silent. Even Nigel was quieter than usual. The stress of the night before aside, everyone knew Miranda hated flying more than anything. Regardless of how many flights she took a year, she was still an anxious mess, and every flight someone got the brunt of it.

Everyone was hoping it wasn’t them, especially after the night at the gala.

Miranda was standing talking with the very clearly frustrated attendant by the gate. All four of them were truly wondering what Miranda could possibly be doing.

Andy stood off to the side, watching Miranda speaking animatedly at the poor attendant, wondering if there was anything she could do to lessen Miranda’s blows. They were really holding up the line.

Suddenly Miranda turned and gave them a firm smile.

“Everyone ready?”

They all nodded as Miranda turned on her heel and stalked down the aisle, the four of them following closely behind.

As Andy entered the plane and passed by Miranda’s row, the woman loosely grasped her wrist.

“Sit with me?” She murmured softly, her blue eyes pleading.

Andy nodded.

Of course, she would sit with Miranda, she could never say no.

Nigel passed the row and locked eyes with Andy, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Andy could only shrug. You never ask Miranda questions, you just do what you’re told.

Miranda smiled and sat down as Andy loaded her carry-on overhead before sitting next to Miranda.

“Wasn’t one of the Vogue writers supposed to be sitting with you? I thought I scheduled a short meeting for you?” Andy asked.

She remembered the odd request Miranda had given her in the week before Paris. She had wanted to have a meeting with one of the writers from Vogue, on the plane. Apparently, the writer was thinking of switching sides, which Andy supposed explained the need for a secret plane ride meeting.

Miranda chuckled.

“Yes, I had the hostess there at the front move him. I decided in afterthought that I wouldn’t be very easy to deal with in a meeting on a plane.”

Suddenly the plane lurched forward, the seatbelt sign flashing.

Miranda’s eyes widened as her arm shot out and she grabbed onto Andy.

The flight attendant stepped forward to the front of the plane and began going through the motions of the safety procedures.

Andy could see Miranda’s chest rising and falling faster and faster as the plane began to speed down the runway. Her eyes were shut tightly, her mouth in a firm line.

Andy, with much difficulty, removed Miranda’s hand from her arm. Miranda opened her eyes and turned to apologize before Andy unwrapped Miranda’s fingers and replaced it by clasping Miranda’s hand in her own. Slowly rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

Miranda almost thanked her but the plane bumped and shuddered as it lifted off and instead her grip on Andy’s hand tightened.

Andy smiled sympathetically. Slowly the plane climbed up into the sky and leveled off.

Andy could see Miranda’s breathing slowing.

When the seatbelt sign turned off, Miranda sighed before opening her eyes and turning to meet the concern in Andy’s big brown eyes.

“I’m alright, thank you.” She murmured softly.

Andy felt affection swelling in her chest. Miranda had thanked her, she had actually said thank you. She could barely believe it. Miranda never thanked anyone.

Andy could only nod at her before attempting to remove her hand from Miranda’s when Miranda’s grip tightened.

“Do you mind?” Miranda asked softly.

Andy smiled brightly at her.

“Not at all.”

Miranda felt the happiness bubbling in her stomach. Andy hadn’t smiled like that in what seemed like such a long time. She found she had missed it.

She couldn’t imagine what had caused the shift in her moods, she hoped desperately it wasn’t her own fault. She couldn’t possibly bear it.

The rest of the flight passed without incident. Miranda curled up, almost against Andy as if attempting to sleep, and Andy cracked open a book she had been meaning to read for a while. She enjoyed

the comfortable silence, and the feeling of Miranda’s hand wrapped in her own. Turning pages with only one hand was difficult of course, it took some finagling, but Andy refused to release Miranda’s hand.

As the seatbelt sign was turned back on again, and the captain’s voice rumbled over the intercom, Andy turned to wake Miranda, finding her sitting up straight and alert, fear and anxiety haunting her eyes.

Andy started the soothing ministrations on the back of Miranda’s hand, mumbling soft words of comfort, and watched her physically relax slightly into her seat.

As the plane lowered itself unto the tarmac, Andy felt her own anxiety levels rising now that they were firmly back on the ground. Almost home, almost to Nate.

She was absolutely terrified of what he would say, what he would do. Would he just leave her in the apartment alone? Would he attempt to kick her out? Or maybe worse?

Her jaw clenched as her heart pounded hard enough to shatter her ribcage.

Miranda seemed to sense the shift of emotion too because when Andy caught her eye again, she swore she saw concern. Miranda was concerned, for her? Andy wanted to smack herself, she was seeing what she wanted to see.

Everyone knew that Miranda did what helped Miranda, no one else truly mattered, except maybe her girls. And those feelings would certainly not be directed at a lowly second assistant such as herself.

She looked down at their joined hands and mentally chastised herself for being so stupid. As the plane stopped at their gate, she was quick to remove her hand from Miranda’s. She tried desperately to ignore what she thought was maybe a look of disappointment from Miranda since she knew, of course, this was all in her head. It always was.

Nate had warned her, she would hurt herself. He loved her, and she had no one else, as he reminded her often. She couldn’t get her hopes up.

She smiled meekly at Miranda, and stood from her seat, reaching for her and Miranda’s bags from overhead.

The Runway crew filed off the plane and congregated in the arrivals to wait for their luggage, and Miranda and Andy.

“She was so quiet, I never heard a single word?” Nigel exclaimed as Andy approached them. They all turned to look at her, all mirroring a face of pure bewilderment.

“What did you do to her?” Emily hissed.

“What did I do to who?” Andy asked, reaching for the suitcase she had identified as Miranda’s passing her on the conveyor belt.

“Miranda has never been so quiet and sane on a plane ride Six, you know that! How did you do it?” Nigel asked excitedly.

Andy looked at him quizzically.

“I didn’t do anything!”

Emily narrowed her eyes.

“Did you put something in her drink?” Nigel asked with a chuckle.

“No!”

“Did you just hit her over the head?” Emily asked as Serena attempted to stifle her laughter.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”

“No? Guys, honestly I didn’t really do anything.” Andy said, pulling her own suitcase off the conveyor belt.

“Well did she talk to you querida?” Serena asked.

Andy sighed, she supposed it was a reasonable question.

“Well, she sorta asked me to hold her hand, and then she sorta napped? I think?” Andy said, shrugging her shoulders.

“You. Held Miranda Priestly’s hand…” Emily said slowly, she looked like she might faint.

“Wow.” Nigel laughed.

“What? It’s not a big deal! You know how she gets on plane rides.” Andy explained, they, of course, had to understand, they knew what she was like!

“Do you remember one of the first rules I told you?” Emily hissed.

“Um…. Don’t ask questions?” Andy responded meekly.

“You must NEVER, touch her. She absolutely HATES it.” Emily snapped haughtily.

“Take a breath Em, Miranda asked her to,” Serena said softly, resting her hand on Emily’s tense shoulder.

“Exactly! What the hell have you done to her!” Emily exclaimed, waving her arms around.

“Now now Emily, you shouldn’t flail about like that, you’ll draw all sorts of unwanted attention.” A cool voice spoke from behind Andy.

“Miranda, we were wondering where you had gotten to,” Nigel said, jumping in front of Emily, who was standing there in awe.

“I was speaking with that lovely writer from Vogue.” She replied briskly.

“And?” Nigel asked cautiously.

Miranda pursed her lips.

“I don’t think I like him all that much, I can’t imagine him shifting over any time soon.”

She quirked her eyebrow.

“Why? Hoping for another conquest?”

Her blue eyes twinkled with humour.

Nigel laughed loudly.

“You know me so well!”

“I suppose he is your type isn’t he?” She joked.

Nigel only grinned in response.

They all took their luggage towards the exit, all meeting up with rides. Andy said her goodbyes before approaching the street, looking for an empty cab. It seemed most of them had already found passengers.

She sighed, sucking in her cheeks.

“Andrea, what on earth are you doing?”

Andy turned to see Miranda standing there, hip cocked to the side, arms crossed, she really was beautiful.

Andy shook her head.

“Just trying to catch a cab, they seem particularly busy today.”

Miranda clucked her tongue disapprovingly and shook her head.

“Nonsense, Roy can drive you home on the way to the townhouse.”

Andy’s jaw dropped a little. Miranda wanted to drive her home?

“Um, honestly it’s fine. I don’t mind taking a cab.” Andy stumbled through her words. Miranda quirked her eyebrow.

“I mind,” Miranda said firmly, taking Andy’s suitcase from her hands, pulling it over towards the town car.

Andy stalked after her.

“Miranda honestly-”

Miranda stopped abruptly and turned to face her, a fiery look in her eyes.

“Don’t fight me on this Andrea.”

Andy shrank back and nodded, defeated.

Miranda nodded as she gestured to Roy to load Andy’s suitcase into the trunk before opening the car door and motioning for Andy to follow.

As she lowered herself into the vehicle, Andy felt her heart pounding harder, glued to the spot on the sidewalk once again. Miranda seemed to have that effect on her.

Roy gave her a sympathetic look.

“Come along Andrea, you know how I love to be kept waiting.” Miranda drawled from the back seat.

Andy sighed before approaching the door and sitting next to Miranda.

Miranda flashed a triumphant, but laughing smile at Andy, humour twinkling in her eyes.

Roy says back in the car, turning to Miranda.”

“Now where to, Miss Miranda?” He asked.

“To the townhouse, but we’ll be dropping Andrea off on the way.”

“Of course,” Roy said, smiling at Andy in the review mirror, Andy smiled back weakly.

“Now Andrea, I do expect an explanation tomorrow morning for your little late night adventure the evening of the gala.”

Andy attempted to swallow her nerves as she bit her lip.

Miranda rested a hand on Andrea’s knee and leaned in, speaking softly.

“I know it’s quite late, so try to get some sleep.”

Andy nodded numbly.

Of course, Miranda saw the nerves in Andy’s expression but misjudged their cause. She was not nearly as worried about her chat with Miranda as she was about going home to Nate right now.

Would she even make it to work tomorrow?

She pushed the thought from her mind and tried to focus on Miranda, who was so close to her, she could smell her perfume. Andy just wanted to wrap herself in it, in Miranda.

Roy was stopping in front of her apartment building now, he exited the car to unload Andy’s luggage. Andy wasn’t sure what would happen when she went up there, her heart was pounding faster, and Miranda was still just looking at her. She threw caution to the wind, and launched herself into Miranda’s arms, clutching her in a tight hug.

Andy was surprised to feel Miranda respond by wrapping her arms firmly behind her back.

Andy took a split second to remember the smell of Miranda’s perfume, the touch of her hair against her own cheek, and the feeling of her under her hands.

Then she pulled away quickly and exited the vehicle, leaving Miranda there slightly flustered, and very confused.

Andy grabbed her suitcase from Roy, saying a quick thank you before almost sprinting towards the door of her apartment building.

Miranda sat in the back of the town car, utterly dumbfounded. Andrea had hugged her, so tightly, as if she might fade away. What on earth?! That girl would be the death of her.

She stared at the door the beautiful brunette had just entered, wanting to follow her, demand an explanation, or something. But she didn’t, instead, she met Roy’s eyes in his mirror and spoke as clearly as she could.

“To the townhouse Roy.”

“Of course.”

She would get her explanation tomorrow, she checked the time on her phone. She would get an explanation later today, she mused to herself.

Andy entered her apartment, hoping Nate would be asleep, it was just after one in the morning after all.

“I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Andy’s head snapped up at the noise. Nate sat at their small kitchen table, arms crossed.

“How’d you get home?” He asked, venom in his voice.

“I took a cab, I didn't want to wake you,” Andy mumbled quietly.

Nate stood from the chair nodding.

“Huh, a cab? Really? I didn’t know that the cab drivers here were starting to drive black town cars.” He snapped viciously.

Andy winced at his tone, and closed the door behind her, directing her gaze to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Nate.” She whispered through her unshed tears.

Nate shook his head in fake shock, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Oh, so you’re sorry?! That just makes everything better doesn’t it!”

Andy winced again at his outburst before looking back up at him cautiously.

“I am. I swear-”

“You swear?! Oh wow, what are you going to swear to now, huh Andy?”

Nate snapped, angrily pushing his hands through his thick hair.

**********************************************************

Andy looked back down at the floor, staying silent.

“That’s what I thought.”

They were both silent for a moment.

“I only asked you for one thing! One stupid little thing!”

Andy began to cry, trying to stifle her sobs with her hand. She wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor, or just disappear. She wanted to be back in the town car with Miranda.

“Stop crying before I give you something to cry about!” Nate growled as he approached her.

Andy shrank back against the door behind her.

“Nate, I’m sorry, please!”

“All I asked was for you to leave that stupid bitch! So we could be happy again, that’s all I asked! And yet you can’t deliver!”

Andy whimpered, as Nate slammed his hand on the wall over her head and leaned in.

“I have done everything for you, and this is how you repay me!” He shouted.

Andy closed her eyes, trapped between him and the wall with nowhere to go.

“God, you’re useless!” Nate turned away angrily.

“You’re lucky to have me, you know no one else could love you as I do.”

Andy straightened, remembering Miranda’s words. She shouldn’t let Nate push her around, she was her own person.

“That’s not true. The people at Runway, they love me too.” Andy said, her voice wobbling.

“What?” Nate hissed, he stalked back over to her and slammed her against the wall. Andy cried out as her head hit the brick. Nate pressed his palm against her throat, as she tried to breathe.

“What did you say to me?”

Andy fought to pull his hand from her throat, scratching his skin with her nails.

“The people. At Runway. Love. Me. Too.” She choked back at him, writhing and kicking at him.

Nate laughed loudly, and suddenly his hand was off her throat, but before she could even take a breath his hand hit her across the face and she fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Andy’s tears began to pour again, she gently touched the tender muscles of her cheek.

“I’m sorry.” She whimpered.

Nate laughed.

“You’re talking about Nigel?” He scoffed and shook his head.

“You’re nothing but a fashion project to him. And Emily? Just another lowly second assistant who can’t do her job right.”

Andy tried to sit up again.

Nate smirked.

“But of course Miranda, Miranda loves you right?”

Andy sobbed harder, as she fell back to the floor.

“You’re nothing but a fat little loser who carries her purse and answers her calls. Why would she EVER love someone like you? She’ll throw you away once she’s tired of you.”

Nate cocked his head to the side, his eyes filled with pride at the mess of blood and tears he had created on the floor.

Andy looked up at him.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

Nate laughed again.

“Sorry, are you?”

Andy grimaced as Nate kicked her in the ribs and nodded.

“What did you say? I can’t hear you!” He shouted, kicking her again.

“I’m sorry.” Andy sobbed, clutching her stomach.

Nate laughed as he pulled her up off the floor, holding her by her jacket.

“And?” He spat.

“Nobody loves me but you.” She hissed.

“Say it again!” He shouted, spitting in her face.

“Nobody loves me but you.” She croaked louder.

“That’s exactly right my dear! Now tell me why that is!” His fist hit the side of her face, and she dropped to the floor again. Andy could taste the blood in her mouth.

“Because I’m useless.” She spat the blood from her mouth onto the floor, looking up at him as he struck her again.

“And?!”

Andy sighed, her vision blurry with tears and blood.

“I’m a worthless waste of space.” She sobbed again. Trying to lift herself from the floor.

“Right you are! You are lucky to have me, aren’t you?!”

Andy cried out again as he kicked her ribs, laying on the floor she nodded in agreement.

Nate stopped and left her laying there as he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

He opened it and took a long swig before laughing, as he watched Andy drag herself across the floor towards the door. He approached her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back, whispering into her ear.

“You’ll never forget that after tonight.”

Then he hit her again, and again. Andy gave up, laying there at his mercy she prayed for death. God just let it be over, she cried. But God wasn’t listening, because Nate only laughed and kept hitting her. Hitting and kicking, over and over.

Her vision was so blurry, she could feel the hot stickiness dribbling down her face. A metallic smell in the air. She had given up trying to block his blows.

“Nate, please.” She croaked.

She didn’t hear his reply as slowly her vision faded,

***********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Andy has been knocked out by Nate, everything is sucks. But it’ll get better! Happy things to come, hurt/comfort to come. Promise!!! Let me know what you think!!!


	3. Black and Blue Is In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is chapter number three! Sorry to those of you who asked me about paragraphing better, I tried to do it in the second chapter but for some reason it didn't work, I really hope it works better this time!

 

Emily exited the elevator at Elias Clarke, coffee tight in her hand as she approached her desk. She stopped abruptly. Andy’s desk was empty, like completely empty. She checked her watch, it was 7:53 in the morning, where the hell was she?

 

“Oh for fucks sakes.” Emily cursed as she put her stuff on her desk and pulled out her phone and dialed Andy’s number. She was immediately sent to voicemail. She sent off a few texts telling her to hurry over before huffing with frustration at the lack of reply.

 

“Andy I swear to god, if you’re late I will kill you!”

 

She hung up and headed over to the closet.

 

“Where’s Andy?” She asked, her voice shrill before she took in the scene in front of her.

 

Nigel stood in the middle of the space, eyeing two very similar coloured shirts over a pair of turquoise slacks.

 

“What on earth are those?” Her nose scrunched in disgust.

 

Nigel sighed.

 

“I have no idea, this is what Armani sent over.”

 

Emily bit her lip, resting her hands on her hips.

 

“It’s more colourful than the usual…”

 

Nigel nodded smoothing a hand over his head.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Emily paused.

 

“You’ll have to send it back.”

 

“I already have, twice. Believe me, this is much better comparatively.”

 

The two of them tilted their heads, Emily grimaced and Nigel just sighed in defeat.

 

“Miranda is gonna hate.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Nigel assured her, turning to her.

 

“What did you say about Six?”

 

“Right! She’s not in yet, I was hoping she was just with you.” She exclaimed.

 

Nigel’s eyebrows raised.

 

“I noticed that I thought she was with you.”

 

The elevator dinged loudly, Emily checked her watch, it was eight o’clock.

 

“Oh fuck, she’s here already!”

 

Emily scrambled towards the elevator, Nigel following her close behind.

 

“Good morning Miranda.” Emily forced a cheerful smile.

 

Miranda glanced over her sunglasses at her as she put her jacket and purse on to Andy’s desk, and raised her eyebrows.

 

“Emily, have you been doing a different exercise regime recently?”

 

Emily looked at Nigel, who also mirrored her own look of confusion.

 

“Uh, no Miranda.”

 

“Funny, I could swear by the way that you’re acting the stick up your ass has turned sideways, you’re looking particularly constipated today.”

  


Emily froze, her mouth open as Miranda settled into her chair behind her desk. Not even looking up she addressed Emily again.

 

“Close your mouth dear, you aren’t a fish.”

 

Miranda paused, looking up her eyes narrowed.

 

“Where is Andrea?”

 

“Um, well-” Emily stuttered.

 

“I sent her back to Armani to pick up another sample, the one they sent was particularly ghastly.” Nigel swooped in, and Emily sighed a little in relief.

 

“It was quite awful.” She nodded in agreement.

 

Miranda cocked an eyebrow, looking at the two of them quizzically.

 

“Alright. I need her in my office in twenty minutes.”

  


Emily released the breath she was holding.

 

“Yes, Miranda.”

 

They both stood in front of her desk in silence, like two kids in trouble with their principal. Miranda looked up at them, clearly annoyed.

 

“That’s all.”

 

She pursed her lips displeasingly at them.

 

The two of them scurried away, Miranda smirked to herself.

 

“What the hell are we going to do, she could be anywhere!” Emily hissed.

 

“Nigel, since you rudely borrowed my assistant, you can fetch me my coffee,” Miranda said from her office.

 

“Of course Miranda, I’d be happy to,” Nigel replied sweetly before turning back to Emily.

 

“She isn’t answering her cell?”

 

Emily shook her head.

  


“Alright, I’ll go over to her apartment while I’m out. You keep Miranda busy, I’ll text you when I know something.”

 

“But-” Emily stuttered.

 

“Nigel, I’m waiting.” Miranda drawled impatiently.

 

“You’ve got this! I hope you brought extra cheese today.” Nigel whispered jokingly as he rushed into the elevator, waving sarcastically.

 

She rolled her eyes and gave him the finger.

 

“Emily, where are last weeks proofs?!”

 

Emily groaned.

 

“One moment, Miranda!” She exclaimed as she sped off to the art offices.

 

“I love my job, I love my job.” She chanted softly, silently begging Nigel to find Andy quickly. This week was already awful and it was only Monday morning.

 

Nigel hailed a cab, quickly directing the driver to rush to Andy’s apartment.

He pulled out his phone and called Andy again. Of course, it went straight to voicemail.

 

“Honestly Six, where the hell are you? Miranda is gonna be so pissed if you don’t come in today. Call me back!”

 

Nigel groaned, shaking his head, that stupid girl. Why did she have to go and make him give a shit about her, what the hell was she thinking, pulling this?

 

The driver pulled up to the apartment building as Nigel paid him, he picked up his phone to dial Andy again. As he entered the lobby, he clenched his jaw. He hated that Andy lived here. The place was filthy.

 

He stepped into the elevator and listened to Andy’s voice recorded message again before hanging up again. He frowned silently as the elevator climbed upwards at a snail’s pace. He impatiently pushed through the sliding doors before they opened all the way, and walked down the hall.

 

Stopping in front of Andy’s door, he went to knock,

 

“Six, you in-” He stopped, as the apartment door opened an inch.

 

The door was open, oh shit, this was bad.

 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Emily’s number. He took a deep breath as he pushed the door the rest of the way open, gasping at what he saw. Andy was sprawled on the floor, in what he could only assume was a puddle of her own blood.

 

He hung up the phone and instead dialed 911, kneeling to try and find a pulse. It was weak.

 

“Oh fucking hell, Six!” Nigel shouted.

  


Emily paced back and forth across the floor in front of her desk. She could feel Miranda’s eyes on her, but she didn’t care.

 

Nigel had called but hung up before he could say anything. That sort of thing tended to make her worry.

 

“I love my job, I love my job.” She muttered.

 

Suddenly her cell rang again and she lept for it.

 

“Nigel?!”

 

Miranda saw Emily jump for the phone, her curiosity peaked, she attempted to listen in.

 

“Nigel slow down, what the hell are you talking about?” Emily hissed, pushing her red hair out of her face.

 

“Holy fuck.”

 

Her face paled, and Miranda stood at the concern in her voice.

 

“Is the ambulance there yet?”

 

Miranda’s heart dropped in her chest as she looked back at Andrea’s empty desk, she slowly approached Emily’s desk.

 

“But you said she had a pulse right? It can’t be that bad, can it?”

 

Miranda snatched Emily’s phone from her hand.

 

“Miranda you don’t want to-”

 

Miranda held her hand up, telling Emily to shut it.

 

“Nigel, what is going on.” She asked calmly.

 

“Oh, Miranda… Um, well it’s Six, I mean Andy, or eh- Andrea.” Nigel’s voice was shaking, she could hear sirens screaming in the background.

 

“Nigel. What. Happened.” Miranda snapped.

 

“She didn’t come in this morning, she wasn’t answering her phone. I went to her apartment to get her, and the door- the door was already open. Unlocked and everything, I opened it, and I just- I didn’t know what to do- oh my god.” Nigel rambled.

 

Miranda paled, her fingers slack around the phone.

 

“Nigel?” Miranda hissed softly, praying that it wasn’t possible.

 

“Miranda, oh my god- there was so much blood. I don’t know- I don’t know what happened, I could barely feel a pulse- She looked so small and broken. Miranda oh my god- they won’t tell me anything. You’ve gotta- you have to do something.”

 

Miranda closed her eyes and took a breath. She handed the phone back to Emily.

 

“Find out which hospital they’re taking her to and text it to me, clear the rest of my day and tomorrow.” Miranda paused, pulling her jacket back over her shoulders. “Clear the rest of my week, and keep me informed of anything important here. That’s all.”

 

She grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone to call Roy to pick her up right away. Her heart was beating so quickly, she could barely wrap her mind around it. Andrea, her Andrea, she shuddered. She’d seen her just this morning, she might not even make it.

 

Miranda walked faster out the elevator and out the front doors of the building.

 

Of course, Roy was already there waiting, prompt as always. Her phone buzzed with the text from Emily with the address.

 

“Andrea’s been taken to the hospital, Roy I need you to step on it.” She growled.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded, pulling onto the main street.

  


Nigel paced back and forth in the waiting room. They wouldn’t even let him ride in the ambulance with her, he’d been questioned by police twice and no one knew anything. If they did they certainly weren’t telling him.

 

The minute he heard the clacking heels on the linoleum floor, he knew Miranda had arrived. She entered the waiting room, much like he imagined a hurricane would.

 

She strode right up to the desk.

 

“Andrea Sachs, where is she.” She snapped.

 

He could hear the venom in her voice, but as he approached he saw the total fear in her eyes. Huh, that was indeed a new development.

 

“I’m sorry, and you are?”

 

“Someone who would very much like to know where Miss Sachs is, and how she’s doing.” Miranda snapped again.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not at liberty to discuss any patients information with anyone who is not family.”

 

Miranda stood up straighter, her icy, she slammed her hand on the desk making the woman jump.

 

“You will find somebody, who will explain her condition to me, and you will take me to her. Immediately.” She snarled.

 

The woman stood from her desk and scampered off somewhere.

 

Miranda frowned and huffed in frustration, as Nigel approached her.

 

“Well, that went well.” He muttered.

 

“And I’m sure you can do better then?” Miranda snapped cooly, glaring.

 

“Now now, put the claws away, I’m not your enemy.”

 

He paused for a moment, before resting a hand on her arm, and squeezed reassuringly. Miranda only pursed her lips.

 

They both sat in silence for a while as the realization that this was actually happening sunk in. Miranda flipped through a few of the magazines, but only left once to answer one of Emily’s calls.

 

The time passed incredibly slowly, soon an hour had passed and neither of them had heard anything, and the nurse had not come back to the desk.

 

“I think you might have scared her off.” Nigel joked.

 

Miranda only huffed and pursed her lips.

 

“You can go back to Runway, I’ll call you if I hear anything,” Nigel said softly.

 

Miranda turned and looked at him, her eyes looked down at the floor a moment before meeting his eyes again, he could see a slight whisper of tears when she spoke again.

 

“I can’t leave her.”

 

Nigel nodded.

 

“Alright.”

 

Another hour passed just as slowly. Miranda had begun to pace, back and forth across the room. Nigel leaned his head back against the wall and sighed.

 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

“Hey Em, what’s up?” He whispered.

 

“Is everything okay over there, Miranda won’t say anything,” Emily replied.

 

“That’s because they won’t tell us anything. I think she’s about to go ballistic on the hospital.” He chuckled softly.

 

“Let me know if you hear anything.”

 

“Alright.”

 

He hung up the phone as Miranda sat back down next to him, obviously pouting.

 

“Who here was asking about Andrea Sachs?”

 

Miranda and Nigel both looked up to see an older man with silvery hair standing at the desk with a clipboard in his hand addressing the waiting room. He stood confidently, his eyes cool and calm.

 

Miranda stood quickly and approached him.

 

“That would be me.”

 

He looked her up and down, before speaking again.

 

“I hear you harassed my nurse.”

 

Miranda scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“If your nurse would do her job, I wouldn’t have to.”

 

“You know the patient?” He asked.

 

Her face darkened.

 

“What do you think?” She snapped.

 

He raised his eyebrows at her and glanced over at Nigel who now stood next to her.

 

“Do either of you know a Miranda Priestly?”

 

Miranda narrowed her eyes.

 

“That’s me.”

 

“Ah. That makes sense then.” He said with a smile.

 

“And that would be because..?”

 

“You, Miranda Priestly, are listed as Andrea’s emergency contact.” He said matter-of-factly.

 

Miranda raised her eyebrows in surprise. Why on earth would Andrea have her listed as her emergency contact? That made no sense at all.

 

“We’ve been trying to contact you at your office but all the lines have come up as busy.” He explained, “Follow me please, just you.”

 

Miranda nodded, following him behind the desk to a small room around the corner.

 

“I’m Dr. Carter, and I have to tell you, she’s not doing too well.”

 

Miranda swallowed and tried to slow her breathing.

 

“Will she be okay?” She croaked.

 

Dr. Carter shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. She has major bruising, basically, everywhere, some of the bruises are weeks, even months old. There’s bruising around her neck which suggests there was an attempt at strangulation. She has a couple of broken ribs from being kicked probably. Defensive wounds on her arms and hands, some broken fingers, and a lot of internal bleeding.”

 

Miranda bit her lip.

 

“Can I see her?”

 

He sighed and shook his head.

 

“She’s still in surgery, they’re trying to stop the bleeding. I can come and get you the minute they’re done.”

 

Miranda nodded.

 

“What is your relationship with the patient, if you don’t mind me asking?” He asked slowly.

 

She cocked an eyebrow him.

 

“I’m a-” she paused a moment, “I’m a friend.” She replied.

 

He nodded slowly before resting a hand on her arm.

 

“You won’t face any judgment here Miranda, I’ll do my best to make sure she makes it out okay.” He assured her softly.

 

Miranda sighed, as he guided her back out to the waiting room.

 

Nigel looked at her hopefully, but when he saw her face, her lips pursed and her eyes filled with tears, he closed his eyes and sighed, before pulling Miranda into a hug. He could feel her shaking in his arms, but she never made a sound, and she never shed a tear.

 

They sat back down in their chairs, to wait until Andy was out of surgery. Miranda prayed to anything or anyone out there that would listen, to keep her Andrea safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Chapter 4 is coming up soon I hope. I hope you like this one. I' pretty happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think ya'll! :) I always welcome suggestions


	4. Seeing Sunflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! I'm trying to get this written out for ya'll as fast as I can. 
> 
> I want to thank EVERYONE to know I read every single comment and literally every single one makes me squeal with absolute happiness, I'm sorry I don't respond directly. So THANK YOU ALL so much, this is not nearly as fun without readers to write for :)

 

 

Miranda sat quietly in the waiting room, her head leaning back against the wall, her eyes closed.

 

Nigel might have thought she was sleeping if he didn’t know any better, but he did, and she wasn’t. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen her this tense AFTER fashion week was over.

 

Her hands were clutching the armrests of the chair tightly, her knuckles white with the pressure and her mouth a thin frown.

 

Nigel sighed, he hated seeing her like this. It wasn’t fair.

 

“Miranda?”

 

Dr. Carter was back at the front of the waiting room, clipboard in hand and Miranda was up and by his side in mere seconds.

 

He smiled encouragingly.

 

“She pulled through alright, you’ve got yourself a fighter.”

 

Miranda’s eyes twinkled as she sighed in relief, and Nigel saw the stress fall away like water.

 

“Can I see her?”

 

Dr. Carter nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Now you have to know she isn’t conscious yet, we’re keeping her under to give her body to rest and recuperate after all the stress on her body.”

 

Miranda nodded impatiently.

 

“But can I see her?” She asked again.

 

“There are just a few people who need to talk to you first.” He said softly.

 

Miranda nodded again.

 

“Acceptable.”

 

Dr. Carter guided her back to the small room again. This time Nigel followed and Dr. Carter didn’t stop him.

 

There sat two police officers, notebooks out and waiting patiently.

 

The three of them sat down around the table before Dr. Carter spoke again.

 

“On closer examination, we’ve discovered some alarming things.”

 

Miranda paled.

 

“But she’s okay, right?” Nigel asked.

 

Dr. Carter nodded as he pulled out a thick file wrapped in a manila folder, and opened it on the table.

 

The first officer spoke, his face cold.

 

“I’m Officer Jackson, this is Officer Casey. As I’m sure you know we take cases like these very seriously and we’re here to get to the bottom of how Miss Sachs ended up in her position. As you know, she was beaten quite severely.”

 

Miranda bit her lip and nodded.

 

“But, as I mentioned earlier, I did find many bruises up to a month old. Do you know how she might have gotten them.”

 

Miranda narrowed her eyes, she knew where this was going, and she was not very happy about it. She pursed her lips and gave Officer Jackson a frigid stare.

 

“I’ve been told she was quite clumsy.”

 

Nigel sighed, looking down at his folded hands.

 

“I think I saw, some of the bruises you were talking about, while we were in Paris.” He said softly.

 

Miranda turned to Nigel, an incredulous look on her face. She reached out to squeeze his forearm.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“She said it wasn’t a big deal, she laughed it off and said it was just her being clumsy. I didn’t think to question it.”

 

Dr. Carter nodded as he pulled photos out of the file, spreading them across the table for them to see.

 

“Nobody is blaming you, we just want to know what you know.”

 

Miranda was silent, as she was met with photo upon photo of Andrea’s body, bruised, and broken. She could see the mottled greens of old bruises mixed in with the new ones from the beating. They were right, there were so many of them.

 

Her eyes filled with tears, as she smoothed her finger over a photo of Andrea’s bruised face.

 

“Oh, darling, who did this to you?” She whispered softly.

 

Nigel and Dr. Carter met eyes before he pulled more paperwork and photos out of the file.

 

“There are many records of Andrea having come here on numerous occasions with injuries that are consistent with regular abuse. I need to know if you knew anything about it.” Officer Jackson asked calmly, clenching his teeth in preparation for what he hoped her reaction would be. He was not disappointed.

 

Miranda’s face darkened, her cheeks flushed with anger. How dare he!

“ You honestly believe I would have let her continue on suffering at the hands of some barbarian if I had known about it?! What kind of monster do you think I am?!” Miranda snapped, slamming her hands on the table.

 

“We can’t be sure. Of course, everyone knows about your cold personality, Ms. Priestly.” Officer Jackson replied.

 

Nigel sort of expected Miranda to slap him right then and there as all the colour drained from her face, her eyes stormy.

 

“I can promise you, Officer, if I had any idea about who had done this, you would be handcuffing me right now and burying the perpetrator's body.” She hissed.

 

The two of them glared at each other across the table. As if seeing who would break first.

 

Dr. Carter seemed to sense that, as he reached for Miranda’s hand, attempting to soothe her.

 

“We aren’t accusing you of anything Miranda, we just want to know what you know. Has she been in any bad relationships recently that you know of?”

“That cook boy.” Miranda breathed, turning to look at Nigel in horror and realization.

 

“That stupid child, I’ll pull him apart and blacklist him out of the country, off the damn continent for putting a hand on my Andrea.” She growled.

 

“The cook?” Officer Jackson questioned, now they were getting somewhere.

 

“Uh, Nate. We don’t know his last name. Him and Six were living together. They were dating before she even started working at Runway.” Nigel replied.

 

“Six, is Ms. Sachs?” Officer Casey asked, writing something into his notebook.

 

“Yes, sorry. It’s just a nickname.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Miranda scoffed impatiently.

 

“Is there a problem, Ms. Priestly?”

 

Miranda rolled her eyes dramatically and crossed her legs under the table.

“Yes, there is in fact.” She snapped at the three men across from her.

 

“And that would be?” Officer Jackson drawled, glaring back. He wasn’t sure how long he should keep it up, the act of suspecting her. He knew that she knew more, she just didn’t know it, and he had to be sure.

 

“I wish to see my- Andrea.” Miranda stuttered slightly, but still firm.

 

“You will see her when we are done discussing this, you could still very well be the perpetrator.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Miranda stood, her chair clattering on the floor loudly.

 

“You heard me, these hospital reports don’t start until she started working for you.” Officer Jackson leaned forward, raising his eyebrows.

“Are you insinuating that I beat my assistant?!”

 

Miranda’s voice was a low growl, the anger in her eyes and the quirk of her eyebrow as if daring him to speak.

Nigel held his breath and swallowed.

 

“I don’t know, did you?” Officer Jackson asked.

 

Miranda’s eyes filled with tears as she leaned in, her faces inches from hers. She was close enough that he could see the pain in her eyes and on her face.

 

“I would never.” She whispered.

 

Officer Jackson stared for a moment, before looking down and writing more into his notebook.

 

“Alright.”

 

Dr. Carter and Nigel both sighed in relief. They weren’t sure whether it would come to blows.

 

“I just need to know as much as you can think of about Nate. Has Miss Sachs mentioned him? Anything at all? Even it seems insignificant, it could help us.” Officer Casey asked.

 

Miranda lowered herself back into her seat, her mind deep in thought.

 

“In the cab, when I went to go get her when she disappeared the night of the Gala,” Nigel said softly, turning to Miranda, urging her to remember that nights.

 

“What happened?” Officer Jackson asked.

 

“The last night of our fashion week, she was supposed to attend the closing gala with me, but she disappeared for the night,” Miranda said softly.

 

“She called me almost two hours later, saying how sorry she was, and that she panicked but she needed me to pick her up. So I hailed a cab and drove to get her.”

 

Officer Jackson nodded, writing down more.

 

“And she mentioned Nate?”

 

Nigel nodded his head quickly, biting the inside of his cheeks.

 

“She said that Nate said all this stuff, and she didn’t know what to do.”

 

Nigel ran his mind through the events of that night, trying to find anything more that would be of use. But he came up empty.

 

“That’s all she said?”

 

“Yeah, sorry I know it’s not a lot.” Nigel rambled.

 

“No that’s good, it’s more than we had a few minutes ago.” Officer Jackson encouraged him, writing it down.

 

“Andrea might have said something to me as well,” Miranda said softly, looking up from her lap.

 

“I spoke with her in my hotel room that night. She said along the same lines of what she told Nigel, she said Nate said some awful stuff and she panicked.”

 

Officer Jackson’s pen flew across the page with possibilities of what that could mean.

 

“The day we flew home from Paris, she seemed so scared. I didn’t realize what it was then. I offered her a ride home and before she got out of the car-” Miranda paused as the memory came back to her.

 

“What happened?” Officer Jackson asked his pen at the ready.

 

“Before she got out of the car, she threw herself into my arms. She was shaking like a leaf. I can’t believe I didn’t realize it. I almost went up after her.” Miranda whispered.

 

She remembered looking through the window at the glass door the woman had entered, desperately wanting to follow. Tears fell down her cheeks.

 

“But I didn’t. I went home.”

 

Miranda thought she might faint, her heart pounding. She could have stopped it, she could have saved her Andrea.

 

Dr. Carter reached for Miranda’s hand, he saw the signs of someone emotionally overwhelmed, the calmer she stayed, the more she could help Andrea.

 

“Miranda it’s alright, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known.”

 

Miranda nodded slowly, an empty look in her eyes as she met Dr. Carter’s eyes.

 

“I would like to see her.”

 

The three men nodded and Dr. Carter stood to take Miranda’s arm.

 

“Of course, I’ll take you to her room.”

 

She let him take her arm, too tired and fed up to tell him to remove it. She hated being touched so much by strange people especially.

 

“Now I have to warn you, she doesn’t look very good. But I promise she is quite healthy considering the circumstances.” Dr. Carter assured her as he guided her through the quiet halls of the hospital.

 

Nigel, unfortunately, was not allowed to visit her until she woke up, Miranda felt bad, but was also glad to get a moment to see her on her own.

 

“There’s something else.” Dr. Carter said as he paused outside Andrea’s room.

 

Miranda turned to him, her eyes filling with fear again.

 

“There were also signs that she had been raped, numerous times in the past few months.”

 

Miranda felt her stomach curdling, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. How did she not know?

 

“I also need to tell you, that she is currently two months pregnant. She probably had no idea. It’s still early and we’re keeping an eye on the fetus but so far so good.” Dr. Carter continued.

 

Andrea, was pregnant. Miranda looked at the closed door of Andrea’s hospital room. Suddenly glad she had demanded a private room.

 

“I was hoping that when she wakes up, we could tell her together. I’m hoping you can be a good support for her, this is going to be very hard for her.”

 

Miranda nodded. Of course, she would be here, as long as Andrea would let her stay. She remembered being pregnant, she remembered raising her children basically alone, save Cara.

 

“Of course, I don’t think I could get any work done without her regardless,” Miranda whispered with a small smile.

 

Dr. Carter smiled knowingly, “Of course.”

 

He opened the door for her, and it took all of her self-control not to run to Andrea’s side. She entered the room and felt the tears coming again. She wiped her eyes, god she hated crying.

 

Much of the swelling had gone down, and the blood was cleaned from her body. Miranda could see all the dark purple bruises across her cheekbones and under her lip, the imprint of a hand wrapped around her throat.

 

Dr. Carter stood in the doorway watching, curious.

Miranda pulled her chair closer to the bed and took Andrea’s pale hand in her own, soothing circles into the back of it. Like Andrea had done for her on the plane.

 

“So the tables have turned.” She whispered, lifting her other hand to push a lock of brunette hair from her face, and gently caress her cheek.

 

Dr. Carter watched in awe as the machines next to Andrea read her heart rate and blood pressure as lowering. He wasn’t sure how Andrea knew Miranda was there, but she did and it as doing her wonders.

 

Miranda lifted Andrea’s hand to kiss it softly.

 

Confident that Miranda was nothing but good for Andrea, he left them alone, closing the door behind him as he left.

 

Miranda sat at Andrea’s bedside, holding her hand, occasionally caressing her cheek, or kissing her palm.

 

“I must say, I find I am greatly missing your smile,” Miranda whispered with a watery smile.

 

She looked so small and so pale against the white sheets.

 

“I wish you would have told me, about Nate. I would’ve saved you, protected you. I could have cared for you.”

 

Andrea, of course, did not respond. Miranda shuddered as a sob spilled out of her. She covered her mouth, trying to stifle the sound. Her tears poured from her eyes, she could no longer hold them. She bent down to rest her forehead on the edge of Andrea’s bed, pressing kisses to her hand and wrist.

“I’m so sorry, my darling. I’ll find him, I swear it, and I’ll make him pay for what he has done to you.”

 

Miranda sat back up, tightening her hold on Andrea’s hand, and continued to speak.

 

“I’ll make sure he never ever comes near you or your precious baby. You’ll be a mother, an incredible one. I know it. You’ve always been so amazing with the twins, they absolutely adore you, you know.”

 

Miranda sighed and sat silently for a few moments. She looked around the room, it seemed so empty and sad. She’d have to change that right away, they didn’t know how long Andrea would be here. She smiled softly to herself.

 

“The girls will want to come see you of course, once you’re awake. Nigel is waiting outside in the waiting room for you, the doctors won’t let him in until you wake up. Emily keeps calling him to ask about you.”

 

Miranda stood, releasing Andrea’s hand, and began bustling around the room, she pulled the blinds open and let the sun fill the room.

 

“You love the sun, I remember you told me about the sunroom you had at your family’s cabin-” Miranda sat back down and took her hand again.

 

“You would sit under the suns rays every morning and read your favourite book, Jane Eyre if I remember correctly.”

 

Miranda continued to talk, feeling her spirits lift the longer she spoke. Andrea was okay, she was alive and she was here. Now Miranda would protect her and take care of her. She made a mental note to ask the girls about ways to brighten the room, so it wouldn’t seem so bland when Andrea woke up.

 

Doctors and nurses came and went, checking vitals, doing tests. Miranda never left her side, save to occasionally run to the washroom.

 

Dr. Carter smiled to himself as he came to check on Andrea again, only to find Miranda asleep in her chair at Andrea’s side, their hands still joined. It wasn’t hard to see how loved Andrea was.

 

When Miranda awoke and checked the time, she was shocked to find it almost four o’clock, she had to call Cara and the girls. She dialed the townhouse and stood, stepping away from Andrea’s sleeping figure.

 

“Priestly residence.”

 

“Hello Cara, it’s Miranda. Are the girls home yet?”

 

“Yes Miranda, would you like to speak to them?”

 

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

 

“Yes in a moment, I have to tell you, Andrea has had an accident and is in the hospital. I’m here with her now, I need the girls to pack to stay with their father. Emily already called him to arrange it.”

 

“Yes, of course, Miranda, is there anything I can do? Is Andy alright?”

Miranda could hear the worry in her voice.

 

“Yes, the doctors say she should be alright. If you wouldn’t mind preparing some small snacks I’d be able to eat at the hospital, some for Andrea for one she wakes up. I’ll have Emily pick it up and bring it over.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I’d like to speak to the girls.”

 

“Hey, mom, what’s up? You’re on speaker.”

 

“Hello Cassidy, is your sister there?”

 

“Here mom!”

 

Miranda heard a slightly fainter voice call out.

 

“Good, now Bobbseys I need you to listen carefully alright? I need you to pack, you have to stay with your father for a while. Andrea’s had an accident and I need to stay with her in the hospital.”

 

“Andy? Is she alright?” Caroline asked quickly.

 

“Yeah, will she be okay?” Cassidy added.

 

“Yes Bobbseys, she’ll be alright, she just needs a lot of rest.”

 

“Okay, good.” Cassidy said softly, “I like her.”

 

“Me too darling, me too,” Miranda replied with a sigh.

 

“Once Andrea’s feeling better you can come visit, but I need you to start to think of ways we can brighten up her room, you know the sorts of things she likes don’t you?”

 

“Of course mom,” Cassidy exclaimed.

 

“We want to help her too, duh.”  Caroline sassed.

 

Miranda smiled, of course, her girls loved Andrea, who didn’t.

 

“Send the list over to Emily when you’ve finished. I’m sorry I won’t be able to spend much time with you this week.”

 

Miranda pursed her lips, she’d been trying to spend more time with her girls, coming home earlier, especially now that Stephen wasn’t skulking around anymore. Not so much this week though.

 

“It’s totally fine mom, we get it. Andy is an important part of our family, she needs you too.” Cassidy assured her.

 

“Exactly, we love her too, you need to be there to take care of her.” Caroline agreed.

 

Miranda smiled, her girls were so open and honest with their love sometimes, she wondered where they got it from. Certainly not from her.

 

“I’m glad you understand, she’s very important to me.”

 

“You love her mom, don’t you?” Cassidy asked softly.

 

Miranda blushed, they were too smart and observant for their own good.

 

“I mean- sort of, of course, I care for her- she’s very important to me- to Runway.” She stuttered, unsuccessful in her attempt to stay cool.

 

“Right…” Caroline laughed, “We have to go pack our bags now, dad will be here soon. Take care of Andy, and call us when she wakes up.”

 

“Yeah, and tell her we hope she feels better, and tell her we love her. Give her lots of hugs and kisses from us.” Cassidy added.

 

Miranda blushed a little more.

 

“Of course Bobbseys, be good for your father. I love you both.”

 

“Love you too mom!” Both girls exclaimed.

 

The line clicked as they hung up, and Miranda huffed. Those two would be the death of her. She looked back over at Andy, who still lay asleep peacefully.

 

“You have all the Priestly women wrapped around your finger.” She breathed, caressing Andrea’s cheek.

 

Dr. Carter said the bruises would look worse before they looked better, but Miranda thought Andrea already looked a million times better than she had earlier that day. A lot of the redness was gone, and there was more colour in her face. Her bruises had darkened, but soon they would fade.

 

Miranda sat back in her chair and texted Emily.

 

_Emily, please go to the townhouse to pick up the food and change of clothes Cara left on the kitchen table._

 

_Of course, Miranda, did you need anything else?_

 

Miranda pursed her lips in thought, might as well do some work while she was here and Andrea was asleep.

 

_Bring me The Book, the novel I have sitting on my desk in my office._

 

Miranda paused a moment, and looked around the room, and smiled.

 

_Could you also please pick up a bouquet of Sunflowers?_

 

_Of course, I’ll do it right away._

 

_Thank you._

Miranda smiled to herself and looked back over at the sleeping Andrea. Everything was going to be okay, they were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end of chapter four. Andy should actually be conscious for next chapter, probably. Depends on how much I want to torture you guys ;) sorta kidding sorta not. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> As always PLEASEEE let me know what you think I absolutely love to hear from you guys!!!! :)))))


	5. The Nightmare Comforting The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here is chapter five. Sorry it took longer, university is rough. I hope you like it. Also a little bit is based on that Youtube video of the guy super high after getting his wisdom teeth removed and he's starts hitting on his wife or whatever. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it!

Miranda spent the night, sleeping on and off at Andrea’s side. The chair was uncomfortable and the machines were loud, but she knew that she wouldn’t sleep a wink if she was home.

Emily had met Miranda in the waiting room an hour after she had texted her. A change of clothes, Cara’s snacks, the book, a novel she had been meaning to read and a large vase filled with bright sunflowers. Miranda had smiled widely at the flowers, knowing how much Andrea would love them.

She updated them both on Andrea’s condition, though keeping the pregnancy to herself, wanting to leave that news for Andrea, assuming she wanted to keep the baby at all. Miranda had tried not to think about that. Both Nigel and Emily were glad to hear Andrea would be all right and agreed to go back to work the next day as long as Miranda let them know when they could visit.

Much to Emily’s surprise, as well as Nigel’s, Miranda had thanked her multiple times as she took her things before heading back to Andrea’s room.

Miranda sat in her chair, sighing sleepily, happy to have changed into something more comfortable. She stood to open the blinds again, to let the sun in. The flowers were vibrant and reflected the sunlight, filling the room with a warm hue. It was perfect.

Andrea remained under, and instead of remaining in the silence, Miranda pulled out her book, Jane Eyre, she’d been meaning to read it since Andrea had mentioned it but hadn’t gotten around to it. She peered at the closed door, before setting her glasses on her nose and cracking open the book to the first page. She cleared her throat softly and began to read aloud.

“There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been wandering, indeed, in the leafless shrubbery an hour in the morning…”

She started off softly, but after the first few sentences she was reading at a normal volume. She had read through much of the first chapter when a gentle knock startled her from the book.

Dr. Carter entered the room smiling, Miranda blushed, quickly closing the book and tucking it back into her purse. He decided not to mention that he had been standing outside for many moments listening to her read, she seemed embarrassed enough already.

“Good morning Miranda, sorry to interrupt. I just came to check in on Andrea here, her blood pressure and heart rate have been in a relaxed state for the night and she isn’t showing any signs of stress.”

“That’s good then, right?” Miranda questioned, attempting to snoop at the clipboard in his hands.

“Yes, very good. I’m thinking that we’ll start slowly bringing her out of her coma, she should be awake by early this afternoon, she’s healing quite quickly. Give her another couple of days and she’ll be able to go home, with supervision of course. She’ll need someone to keep an eye on her, help her change her bandages and keep her wounds clean.” Dr. Carter replied, before checking a couple of the various monitors.

“Of course.” Miranda nodded.

She knew Andrea liked to be independent, but she hoped that she would make a small exception and let Miranda help her.

Dr. Carter stood from the monitors and sighed.

“I know you don’t want to leave, but she’s not going anywhere and the drugs probably won’t wear off until later. Go home, shower, maybe eat some real food.” Dr. Carter said.

Miranda opened her mouth to argue, but Dr. Carter stopped her.

“You can’t support her if you’re falling apart yourself.”

Miranda pursed her lips, but nodded and stood, grabbing her things. Dr. Carter rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll keep an eye on her while you’re gone, alright?”

“You better,” Miranda growled, before letting him guide her out the door.

“Maybe grab Andrea a change of clothes, some stuff to make her comfortable. The sunflowers are gorgeous.” He said, flashing a smile.

“Alright.”

Miranda exited the hospital and stood under the sun on the sidewalk. She checked the time, it was only ten o’clock. Dr. Carter said early afternoon, would that be noon? Maybe one o’clock? How soon was too soon? What was she going to do, she had no work and the girls were at their fathers.

Her stomach grumbled loudly. Food, and coffee. Her destination decided, she set off towards the nearest Starbucks she could find. After ordering her usual latte and a muffin that seemed edible, she sat at a small table in the corner and just watched the people walking by.

She watched families and couples pass the window, and tried to imagine where they could be going, what they were going to do that day. She knew Andrea would come up with some crazy stories if she asked, if she could be there. Andrea always had the greatest imagination, she told her girls all sorts of incredibly stories.

Miranda decided to call her girls tonight after they were home from school, Andrea would be awake by then if they wanted to visit.

She drained the rest of her coffee, and stood from her table. She pulled out her phone and texted Roy, asking him to pick her up and take her home. He was there waiting for her in minutes, and was quiet the whole drive, which Miranda appreciated. She wasn’t in a chatty mood.

She got home, showered, changed her clothes, did her makeup, and exited her bedroom feeling rejuvenated and refreshed.

Miranda met Roy back outside and dropped the book off at Runway for them to look at her edits. Many of her staff had heard Andrea was in the hospital, everybody loved that girl.

“You’ll let her know I’m sorry for all the angry voicemails on her phone, right?” Emily asked her hesitantly.

“Of course she will Emily, I’m sure she’ll understand,” Nigel reassured her.

The two of them had gotten cards and flowers, Emily had gotten her chocolate.

“Trust me, they’re her favourite.” Emily had said with a laugh when Miranda gave her a look.

Almost every person she saw, handed her something or other for Andrea. When she left Runway her hands were filled with cards, chocolates and flowers.

With the town car filled with treats for Andrea. Miranda made the decision to grab some clothes for Andy. She paused in thought, she’d have to go to Andrea’s apartment.

The image of blood smeared on the floor, the site where Andrea almost died filled her mind. She felt her stomach turn, a sudden urge to see Andrea, to hold her hand overcame her. Going to her apartment sounded like a definite no.

Going on a shopping trip for Andrea, to pass the time didn’t sound so bad.

She called Emily and had her call into several of her favourite designers to warn them of her arrival ahead of time.

Only the best for her Andrea.

She entered La Perla as Julia Haart pull out sets upon sets of lacy lingerie. Miranda touching and judging each one. She gently touched her finger to her pursed lips.

“I want something in black, more catering to comfort, but still beautiful.”

Julia nodded silently and went back for mode selections.

Miranda greatly enjoyed that about her. She was straight forward, spoke little and knew how to follow instructions.

Soon she returned with more selections piled in her arms. Miranda took her time, looking each piece over, ghosting her hands over the soft lace and fabrics, soon she had a couple that she thought Andrea would greatly enjoy.

As she picked through the last few, a splash of sudden colour caught her eye.

Tucked in between the last few sets was a single pair in a dark wine colour. Miranda reached for it, her thin fingers caressing the fabric.

Julia’s eyes suddenly widened in horror.

“Miranda, I am so sorry. I haven’t idea how those got there!”

Miranda smiled softly to herself, as she shamelessly imagined how Andrea would-  
What was she doing?

“No Julia, they’re perfect. I’ll take these as well.”

Julia shut her mouth quickly and nodded before scooping all of Miranda’s choices up and separating them into bags as Miranda paid.

Miranda spent the rest of her time before returning to the hospital moving through store after store, browsing through beautiful clothing, picking and choosing for her Andrea.

Originally she had only meant to get one or two things for her to wear at the hospital, but she kept finding so many perfect pieces and she just couldn’t choose. It was nice to find something to keep her busy.

Another thing that never failed to amuse her was watching so many amazing designers flustered and scurrying around her like mice the minute she made her presence known.

Soon the town car was not only filled with cards, chocolate, and flowers but also many shopping bags.

Pleased with her purchases, Miranda sat quietly in the town car, preparing herself to return to the hospital.

Miranda found herself filled with worry, and even a little dread. What if when she arrived and Andrea was awake, she wouldn’t want to see her? What if Andrea didn’t want her there at all, or sent her away? She wasn’t sure she’d be able to bear it.

Her heart felt clenched in her chest.

“Did you require assistance transporting Andrea’s things to her room?”

Miranda was awakened from her reverie at the sound of Roy’s voice.

They were parked in front of the hospital and Roy was turned in his seat looking back at her, his concern evident on his face.

It was now or never.

“Yes please, Roy.”

If he was surprised at her use of the word please, he didn’t make it visible.

He came around and opened her door, and as she stepped out, he reached in behind her and grabbed all of the shopping bags, as she took the cards and gifts from her staff at Runway.

When she breezed through the waiting room and past the front desk Miranda swore she saw the nurse from the day before flinch and withdraw from her as she walked by.

Roy followed her through the halls and placed the bags on the floor outside Andrea’s room. Turning to Miranda, he waited for her to dismiss him.

She nodded at the question in his eyes as she saw Dr. Carter approaching her from down the hall.

“Now when I said go relax, and maybe bring Andrea some things, I didn’t mean bring all of the hallmark and her whole closet.” He joked playfully.

Miranda quirked an eyebrow at him, and he smirked.

“You do look a lot better though.” He assured her softly.

Miranda nodded at him, knowingly.

He smiled and gestured to Andrea’s closed door.

“You’re welcome to go in, she’s slowly waking. There’s just a nurse in there changing and cleaning her bandages.” His eyes twinkled at her.

Miranda nodded again slowly and pursed her lips a little. As if he could sense her nerves, he reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“She’ll be very happy to see you, just remember she’s still pretty out of it. I can bring this stuff in for you if you just want to go right in and see her.”

Miranda elected to ignore his usage of the word stuff and gave him a firm nod.

“I stopped at Runway, all the cards and gifts are from the staff.” She said softly as she approached the door.

“I can see she is very loved.” He chuckled, collecting everything in his arms.

Miranda nodded again absently, as she reached for the door handle and pushed the door open. She was too nervous to speak. Andrea’s cheery voice greeted her, and she froze in the doorway as Dr. Carter moved past her and laid everything in the far corner of the room.

The nurse was sitting on the edge of Andrea’s bed, wrapping a bandage around her ribs, and Andrea was chatting cheerfully at her.

“What a beautiful tattoo!” The nurse said with a smile.

Andrea’s grin grew wider, as Miranda followed her eyes down to her ribs just under her left breast that still had yet to be wrapped. She was surprised to find a small silver dragon with blue eyes, swirling away from what looked like what might be letters, she wasn’t sure.

“Yes, one of my best friends designed it for me, we aren’t friends anymore though,” Andrea responded.

The nurse nodded, “M.P. huh? Those initials?”

Andrea nodded fervently.

The nurse laughed at her enthusiasm, Miranda moved into the room and was surprised to see her own initials signed on Andrea’s body in her own handwriting.

“They must belong to a pretty special person.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

The nurse continued to wrap the bandages and Andrea looked up at Miranda as she approached. Her eyes widened, as she visibly swallowed.

“Wow.” She whispered, in awe as she watched the most beautiful woman she had ever seen approached her bedside.

The nurse finished up and patted Andrea’s side.

“All done, now you try and relax.”

Andrea nodded, her eyes never leaving Miranda. Dr. Carter chuckled before he turned to leave.

“Call me if you need anything alright?”

Andrea didn’t speak as Miranda approached the side of her bed and pulled her chair closer. Miranda smiled at her, but she could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute as her mind raced through everything that could possibly go wrong.

“Did my doctor send you?” Andrea asked suddenly, her head tilted and her big brown eyes wide.

Miranda was happy to see all of the swelling was gone, and even though Andrea’s face was covered in bruises, she still looks beautiful.

“I suppose so, he told me to come back and see you when you woke up,” Miranda said softly, smiling.

“You’re, reeeaallly pretty.” Andrea breathed.Though pretty didn’t even really cut it. She was beautiful, and gorgeous and absolutely stunning and she desperately wished she would come closer.

Miranda’s raised her eyebrows in surprise, clearly, Dr. Carter had not been kidding when he said she was still a little out of it.

“Thank you,” Miranda replied; laughter on her lips.

“Are you married?” Andrea asked, hopefully. She had to know if she had any sort of chance.

Miranda stilled.

“No. Divorced.”

She held her breath, waiting for Andrea’s response.

“You’re divorced? Why would anyone want to leave you?! You’re beautiful!” Andrea blurted out.

Miranda smiled softly.

“Most people find me cold, they don’t like me much.”

“I like you, right?”

Miranda pursed her lips.

“I don’t know, do you?”

Andrea paused before smiling even brighter.

“Yes. I do. I think I love you.”

Miranda inhaled so quickly, she almost began to choke. Andrea, loved her? What on earth? She didn’t know what to say, so she stood quickly to retrieve the cards and flowers from Runway. She brought them over and placed them on Andrea’s bed.

“All of these are from your friends at Runway. They miss you.”

Miranda smiled, as Andrea’s eyes brightened as she picked up each card, and smelled each flower.

“These are all for me?”

Miranda nodded.

“Yes, darling.”

Andrea’s head snapped up, as she felt her chest swelling with affection and love for the woman across from her.

“I’m sorry, that was probably too forward-” Miranda stuttered as she misinterpreted Andrea’s shock.

“No. I liked it.” Andrea said quickly. She could hear that over and over and never get tired.

“Do you remember why you’re here?” Miranda asked softly, reaching for Andrea’s hand.

Andrea scrunched her nose in the most adorable way.

“I got hurt. Somebody hurt me.”

Miranda smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Nate did, after you came home from Paris.”

Suddenly Andrea’s eyes widened, and Miranda saw so many emotions spreading across her face until finally, Andrea looked at her with a sad sort of recognition.

“I remember,” Andrea said softly as tears began to pour down her face.

Miranda’s heart ached to see Andrea so upset. She wasn’t quite sure what to do.

“Did you want me to leave you alone?” Miranda asked as she stood from her chair, removing all the cards from Andrea’s bed and turning towards the door.

“Please don’t go,” Andrea whispered.

Miranda’s heart broke at the sound of Andrea’s plea. She turned back and sat back in her chair, taking Andrea’s hand again, smoothing circles into her palm.

“I’ll stay as long as you want me.”

Andrea nodded, as her breathing slowed. Her tears continued to pour as she cried silently as Miranda whispered soft comforts to her until she slipped into a light sleep. Exhausted from her emotions.

Miranda leaned back into her chair and sat silently deep in thought.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting for. Suddenly she heard Andrea shifting in the bed, her face was scrunched up with emotions. Miranda leaned forward again, reaching for her as she whimpered. Then jumped to her feet as Andrea cried out.

“No Nate please, I’m sorry!”

Miranda smoothed Andrea’s hair back from her face.

“Andrea, it’s okay darling its just a dream.”

Andrea twisted more and whimpered again.

“Shhh, Andrea it’s all right. You’re okay.”

Andrea’s eyes snapped open as she shot straight up, breathing heavily. Tears in her eyes, she scrambled into Miranda’s arms, clutching onto her tightly.

“Shhhh, darling. You’re okay, I’ve got you.”

Andrea sobbed softly, as the familiar smell filled her senses. She pushed her face into the crook of Miranda’s neck, holding onto her tightly. She felt Miranda’s hands in her hair, and rubbing up and down her back.

“I’m here, he won’t ever hurt you again. I’m right here.” Miranda murmured softly.

“Miranda?” Andrea cried harder, she was okay, everything was okay. Andrea told herself over and over. She tried to calm her breathing and focused on Miranda.

“It’s me, it’s just me. You’re okay, my darling. I’ve got you. I’ll keep you safe.”

Miranda continued softly whispering until Andrea was breathing normally, her tears stopped.

Andrea pulled away quickly, and Miranda immediately missed her.

“Oh my gosh, Miranda I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- I shouldn’t have-” Andrea stuttered until Miranda interrupted her.

“Andrea it’s alright.” Miranda pulled her back into her arms, “I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

Andrea melted back into her embrace.

“You should try and sleep again, you’re probably exhausted.” Miranda murmured.

Andrea tensed.

“Please don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Andrea felt herself drifting off, in Miranda’s arms. She felt warm and safe, and dare she say loved? She relaxed further and further.

“Why don’t you lie down, I’ll sit right here,” Miranda whispered.

Andrea whimpered in response and held on tighter.

Miranda paused, before speaking again.

“How about you lie down, and I’ll lie with you until you fall asleep?”

Andrea bit her lip, before nodding slowly, reluctantly letting go of Miranda and laying down in the bed. She waited patiently, watching Miranda removed her jacket and shoes, before rounding the bed and crawling onto the other side.

Miranda outstretched her arm, and Andrea curled up against her side as Miranda wrapped her arm around her. Tucking herself in close, her head resting on Miranda’s collarbone, Andrea sighed contentedly.

“Better?” Miranda murmured softly against Andrea’s hair.

Andrea nodded and snuggled in closer. In the warmth and safety of Miranda’s arms, she drifted off quickly, and within minutes was sleeping soundly.

Miranda felt her eyelids drooping, the weight on her chest and her arms full of Andrea, she felt happy. She pressed a kiss to Andrea’s forehead before she too drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! The twins should be visiting next chapter, and they might even get to go home? Who knows?!
> 
> As always pleaseeeee let me know what you think. I always appreciate suggestions, as well as constructive criticism. So if you like it, tell me why, and if you don't like it also tell me why!
> 
> Thanks guys!


	6. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out there. I hope you like it!

Andrea opened her eyes slowly, the room was bright with the late afternoon sunlight.

The arms around her tightened a little.

Andrea tipped her head up, nuzzling her nose into the older woman’s jaw.

Regardless of what had happened so far that week, she was happy to be there in Miranda’s arms.

“Hello, my darling.” Miranda murmured softly.

Andrea smiled. Her body was aching and bruised, and she had almost lost everyone she cared about, but right now everything was alright because she was Miranda’s darling.

“It appears we have slept a little over two hours.”

Andy hummed contently, sliding her hand over Miranda’s hip, waist and then around her back, pulling them closer together.

“You’re here.”

Andy wasn’t sure whether she should believe it, was she dreaming?

She met Miranda’s smiling blue eyes. Miranda cupped Andrea’s cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Yes, I’m here. As long as you want me to be.” 

Andy blushed, hiding her face. 

“Then you can’t ever leave.” 

Miranda chuckled, combing her fingers through Andrea’s soft hair.

“Acceptable.”

They lay quietly, Miranda smoothing down Andrea’s hair. Andy hummed happily into the crook of Miranda’s neck, cocooning herself in Miranda’s warmth and sweet smell.

Miranda couldn’t contain her smile. Andrea was happy, and wanted her to stay.

“The girls want to come see you.” Miranda murmured softly into Andrea’s hair.

Andy perked up.

“They do?”

“Of course!” They adore you, I was given strict orders to take good care of you.” Miranda replied.

Andy’s heart beat faster. Miranda was here and she would stay, and the twins wanted to visit her because they cared about her.

Tears filled her eyes as her emotions overwhelmed her. It was as if she actually had a family. 

Miranda felt the dampness of Andrea’s tears on her skin. She tightened her arms around Andrea protectively.

“Andrea darling, what’s wrong?”

Andy sobbed, stuttering through her tears.

“It's just- you’re here and you’re being so nice with all of- all of this- and the twins- they want to come visit me? And just- all the flowers and the cards- and you- its just so much.”

Miranda frowned a little, not quite understanding.

“Do you want me to go? Is this too much?” 

Andy tightened her grip, her teary doe eyes meeting Miranda’s.

“No, please don’t go. It’s just- different. It’s like- having a family or something.”

Miranda’s eyes widened, surprised at Andrea’s words.

“I’m sorry- that’s too much- I’m sorry- you don’t have to stay, I just- I’m so sorry.”

Miranda huffed in response as Andrea attempted to pull away. Miranda refused to budge.

“Oh hush, you have no reason to apologize, silly girl. Of course we’re your family.”

Miranda scoffed as Andrea tilted her head up to look at her.

Miranda, and the twins, Nigel too and Emily, they were her family.

Her eyes filled with tears again, and Miranda wrapped her in her arms and soothed circles on her back, whispering words of comfort.

Soon Andrea’s breathing slowed as she drifted back to sleep.

Miranda pressed a kiss to Andrea’s temple, the idea of the twins missing her and Miranda wanting to stay had shocked Andrea so much. The idea of having a family to support her was a foreign feeling.

A wave of protectiveness crashed over Miranda. Andrea was so sensitive and fragile, especially now. She refused to leave her to the mercy of those who had hurt her.

There was a soft knock on the door, as Dr. Carter entered. A smile spread across his face when he saw Andrea asleep, wrapped in Miranda’s arms.

“Sorry, did you want me to come back later?” He whispered.

Miranda shook her head, as she gently nudged and Andrea’s cheek with her nose, softly whispering to her.

Andrea’s eyes fluttered open.

“Dr. Carter is here to speak with you.” Miranda breathed gently.

Andy nodded. She could do this.

“Hello Andrea-”

“I prefer Andy.” 

Dr. Carter paused and raised an eyebrow at the interruption before continuing.

“Alright, Andy. As Miranda said, I’m Dr. Carter and I have a few questions to ask you as well as some things to discuss with you.”

Dr. Carter approached, sitting on the edge of the bed. Andrea pushed back from him, leaning into Miranda’s front.

“Did you want me to go?” She whispered to Andrea.

Andrea’s eyes filled with tears as she shook her head violently. She tightened her arms around Miranda like a vice.

“Oh Miranda, please don’t go.” She cried softly against Miranda’s throat.

Miranda sighed lovingly and quirked her eyebrow in response to Dr. Carters’ raised ones.

“Shhh, darling. I won’t go, I’m right here.” Miranda whispered softly.

Andy dried her tears and took a few deep breaths, and with Miranda’s assurance she was calm almost immediately.

“Now Andy, you know why you were brought her right? You know what happened?” Dr. Carter asked.

Andrea’s body stiffened as she noticed the two police officers standing in the doorway. Sensing this, Miranda smoothed her hand down Andrea’s arm.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” She whispered against the shell of Andrea’s ear.

Andy took a shuddered breath as she nodded. 

“I don’t remember a lot.”

Dr. Carter nodded solemnly.

“We just need to know, who did this to you?” Dr. Carter asked softly.

Andrea’s bottom lip trembled.

“Miranda drove me home from the airport in the town car. He waited up for me-, and he was angry because I didn’t listen to him. When he saw the town car he got even angrier. He just hit me- again and again. He choked me- he kicked me. He shouted and made me repeat it or he’d kick me harder.”

Miranda tightened her arms around her Andrea as she sobbed between words.

Officer Casey groaned impatiently.

“Can we just get on with this, we don’t have all day!” He snapped.

Miranda tensed, her jaw clenched tightly as she shot her frosty glare over at the officer.

“Andrea almost died, and she has been through enough harassment. You can wait patiently or you can leave.” Miranda breathed cooly, unleashing the ice queen.

If Andy didn’t know Miranda better, she herself would be terrified. But with the soft body pressed against her back, and the strong arms wrapped around Andrea’s waist, she knew she was safe.

Officer Casey quieter and Officer Jackson shot him a dirty look before nodding at Andrea to continue.

“Who did this to you?” Officer Jackson asked gently, in fear of Miranda’s wrath.

“Nate, he was my boyfriend.” Andrea whimpered.

“What did he have you say, darling?” Miranda asked her, combing Andrea’s hair away from her damp cheeks.

“That I was lucky- lucky that I had him, because I was- I was worthless and nobody- nobody loved me.” Andrea sobbed.

Miranda’s heart ached in her chest for her sweet Andrea, who lay curled in her arms sobbing.

“I think that’s enough.” Miranda stated firmly.

The officers did not wish to argue and nodded before leaving.

Slowly with enough assurance from Miranda, Andrea calmed down.

“Now Andy, I know you’re tired but I have something I need to discuss with you, if that’s alright?” Dr. Carter asked gently, looking more for Miranda’s approval thand Andrea’s.

Andy removed her head from Miranda’s shoulder to sit up and nodded.

Dr. Carter smiled reassuringly, before looking down at his clipboard.

“Now I don’t want you to worry. Everything is fine and you are healthy considering the circumstances. But when we did your tests when you first go here, we made certain discoveries. I have some news for you.”

Andy tensed, what tests, what happened? Her heart began to beat faster.

Miranda, as if sensing this, began to smooth soothing circles on her back again.

“Now, we concluded that you’d been abused by Nate, for several months now. Physically, and clearly emotionally, but we also found signs of sexual abuse.” Dr. Carter said, his voice steady and calm.

Andy bit her lip, what would Miranda say? Especially after hearing that, like she was used. She nodded to tell Dr. Carter she was still listening.

“The news, Andy, is that you are pregnant.”

Andy’s heart dropped into her stomach, and her eyes widened, she clutched Miranda tightly.

“Now you’re just over two and a half months along, so there are still many options available to you, should you decide you don’t want to keep it. Though the fetus is healthy and relatively uninjured, so you have nothing to worry about.”

Andy couldn’t do anything but stare.

“Everything is alright, Andy. I’ll leave you two to talk about it?” Dr. Carter asked, sending Miranda a questioning look as he got up from the bed. 

Miranda nodded.

Dr. Carter closed the door softly behind him.

Andy didn’t even move, she just sat there in Miranda’s arms, unmoving, slow tears falling down her cheeks. She placed a shaking hand over her stomach. What would she do?

“Andrea, are you okay?” Miranda asked, stroking Andrea’s hair, her eyes filled with concern.

Andy took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes.

“Miranda, I am so sorry.”

Miranda sighed.

“Why on earth are you sorry, you silly girl?”

Andrea began to cry harder, shaking in Miranda’s arms.

“You don’t have to stay- not with me- not after this. I know its too much.” Andy whispered.

Miranda cupped her cheeks and tiled her face up to look at her.

“Now, what are you going on about?” Miranda asked gently.

She smoothed Andrea’s cheeks with her thumbs, wiping away her tears.

“I can’t ask you to stay, not with all of this and now a baby? It’s too much, I understand if you want to go. I don’t want to be a burden on-”

Miranda furrowed her brows, pressing her forehead to Andrea’s.

“Why wouldn’t I want to stay?” She questioned, caressing Andrea’s cheeks.

“I’m just a second assistant, I’m a mess and you don’t deserve all of this, and I’m pregnant-” Andy rambled.

“Andrea, darling. I’m not going anywhere.”

Andy’s eyes widened, what was Miranda thinking?

“You’re not? But Miranda, I’m giving you an out here.”

“But nothing. I don’t want to leave you, pregnant or not.” Miranda said firmy, pulling Andrea into a tight hug.

“Yes Miranda.” Andrea mumbled, giving in immediately.

“Besides, I already knew you were pregnant before you woke up.” Miranda said gently.

“What? You did?” Andy asked, surprised she had still stayed anyway, and spent time with her.

“I didn’t want to tell you until Dr. Carter thought you were ready.”

Andy nodded, that made sense. She still couldn’t believe Miranda was here with her, now. Hugging her like she mattered.

“The girls want to come visit you today after school, is that alright?” Miranda asked gently.

Andrea nodded.

“Now of course you’ll have to freshen up, I don’t want you scaring them.” Miranda laughed, as she attempted to disentangle herself from Andrea’s arms.

“Andrea, you can’t shower in bed, I’ll fetch you a nurse.”

Andy nodded reluctantly and sank into the bed as Miranda left the room.

“We were hoping she would get a chance to bathe before she has visitors.” She heard Miranda talking just outside the door.

“Of course, we have a mobile tub that can hook up to the rooms bathroom faucet, I’ll go grab it.”

Miranda reentered the room, and reached out to Andrea encouraging her to sit up.

“Come along, my darling girl.” Miranda hummed lovingly.

As Miranda helped her up, the nurse entered, wheeling a giant basin and its hoses into the room.

“I’ll just just go connect this to the faucet and I’ll be right out.” The nurse said sweetly.

Miranda supported Andrea and guided her over to the chair sitting next to the tub.

The faucet of the tub gurgled and steamed as the hot water from the bathroom filled the tub.

The nurse came back with various bottles of soap and shampoos.

“Alright Miranda, I can take it from here.”

Miranda pursed her lips, and hesitated before backing away slowly and sitting back in her chair next to the bed.

The nurse pulled a curtain from the wall across the room, separating it into two.

“Okay Andrea, let me help you.” 

Andy looked up at the nurse, but flinched and pulled away.  
Her eyes, they were a mirror of Nate’s. Those dull grey eyes, she wasn’t sure if the hardness she was seeing was really there or whether it was her mind playing tricks. But she couldn’t be sure. Andrea’s heart raced, all she wanted to do was run.

The chair scuffled loudly across the floor.

“Andrea are you okay?” The nurse asked gently, reaching for Andy’s shoulder.

“No, don’t touch me-” Andy snapped, as she began to cry again. She pushed herself out of reach of the nurse, the chair scuffled again.

She just wanted to stop, all this crying and fear and stress. She was exhausted.

“I don’t under-”

The curtain was pushed aside, and Miranda was there, holding her and stroking her hair.

“Andrea, what’s wrong?”

Andy tried to quiet herself, but continued to cry, the apprehension in her eyes directed at the nurse.

Miranda looked over at the nurse who shrugged.

“I don’t know what happened.”

“Would you rather I help you?” Miranda asked her.

Andy nodded vehemently. Just the thought of those eyes, brought back the pain of Nate’s hands tight around her throat. She shivered.

“I need you to instruct me in what I need to do to help her.” Miranda ordered. The nurse sighed, but nodded.

Once Miranda was clear on all the steps needed, when bandaging and checking her Andrea’s wounds, the nurse left the room, telling them to call if they needed.

Miranda helped Andrea stand, and began to help her out of her hospital gown.

She wrapped the water proof bandage around Andrea’s ribs the way the nurse had instructed. Miranda did her best to focus completely a the task at hand, but she did find herself struggling to keep her eyes where they were supposed to be. She found herself observing the various curves of Andrea’s body, the coloured splotching of bruises.

Without thinking, she let her fingers trace along the faded bruises on her upper thigh and over her hip.

Andrea’s quick intake of breath woke her from her reverie.

“I’ll just- I’ll just go check on the water- the temperature.” Miranda stuttered, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks and chest.

Andy gently touched the spot Miranda had been touching, her skin was buzzing and tingling excitedly.

She carefully removed her underwear and wrapped herself in a towel.

Miranda reached for her and helped her step into the tub, before taking the towel from her. Andy lowered herself into the tub and sighed as the hot water relaxed her sore and tired body.

As the hot water came up over her shoulders, she let out something between a moan and a gutteral groan. God that felt good, it was as if all of the tension was melting off of her.

Miranda felt the heat pooling between her legs at the sound. Mentally she chastised herself. Andrea was hurt and needed her help, she had to control herself damn it!

“Pass me the shampoo?” Andy asked softly after she had dunked her head under the water.  
Miranda pulled the chair back up to the side of the tub and sat, pouring the shampoo into her hand.

“I can wash my own hair, you don’t need to bother yourself with it.” Andrea mumbled.

“Nonsense, you need to relax. I can help you.” Miranda said firmly before massaging the shampoo into Andrea’s wet hair.

Andy groaned contently, she changed her mind. Miranda washing her hair was definitely a good idea.

Miranda stopped abruptly.

“Am I hurting you?”

Andrea whined softly in displeasure.

“Nooo, that felt so good, you can’t stop yet!” Andy turned and pouted at her, giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could.

Miranda’s eyes twinkled as she laughed. Andrea turned back around so she could go back to rubbing her scalp. Andy hummed happily.

Miranda rinsed her hands in the water and dried them on the towel.

“Alright, you can rinse now, dear.”

Andy dunked her head under the water, rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

Miranda piled the conditioner in her hands and they went through the motions again.

“Did you require assistance bathing yourself.” Miranda asked gently as she rubbed the soap into a soft wash cloth.

Andrea bit her lip and looked up at her with those big brown eyes.

Miranda smiled at her and nodded, making the decision for her.

“Let me help you stand.” Miranda instructed, reaching for Andrea’s hands.

Pulling Andrea to her feet, Miranda was quick to begin gently smoothing the soaping cloth over Andrea’s skin. She focused on one spot at a time, cleaning with tender care. She tried to remember every curve and dip of Andrea’s body. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever see her like this again.

Andy held her breath, nervous under Miranda’s careful eye. She didn’t even want to know what she might think. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Miranda’s hands and the cloth all over her. Soft and gentle. It was over faster than she would have liked.

“You can sit back down, I’ll grab you your towel.”

Andy rinsed herself and carefully stepped out of the tub into the towel Miranda held up for her. Miranda wrapped the towel and her arms around Andrea.

“If you want to head to the bathroom to get dressed, I can grab you something to wear.”

Andy blushed.

“I don’t have any other clothes.”

Miranda smiled, and waved her hands dismissively.

“You go ahead, I’ll take care of it all darling.”

Andrea smiled awkwardly before padding over to the bathroom.

Miranda dug through her bags in the corner of the room through all the clothes, carefully putting together a comfortable but also stylish outfit. She knocked softly on Andrea’s door, and passed her the clothing when she opened it.

When Andrea exited several minutes later, Miranda’s heart almost stopped. 

Andrea stood in the doorway of the bathroom, fuzzy slippers on her feet, dressed in dark and form fitting yoga pants and a loose fitting red wrap blouse.

“Does it look alright?” Andy asked awkwardly, looking down at her feet, and biting her lip.

Miranda nodded slowly, her eyes still wide.

“You look beautiful.” She breathed softly, reaching her arms out to Andrea. Beckoning her to come over. 

Miranda wrapped Andrea in a tight hug, she looked a lot better. The bruises were still there, but they would fade.

“I’ll text the girls and tell them they can come over?” Miranda asked gently.

Andy nodded, she was excited to see them again. She felt happier than she’d felt in a while. With her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins will make an appearance next chapter, this bit ended up being longer than I thought.
> 
> As always let me know what you think!!! Please! I love to hear from you! :)


	7. The Trouble With Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute fluffy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short and sweet little fluffy chapter to tie you over until I can keep the plot moving along! Hope you like it.

Andy sat on her hospital bed, waiting patiently. She tugged gingerly at the soft red fabric of the wrap blouse. 

Miranda thought she was beautiful.

Andy could barely believe all of this wasn’t a dream, this was actually happening. Miranda was taking care of her. It felt like the last couple days were a nightmare turned daydream.

She smoothed her hands over her thighs. 

When Miranda kept looking at her like that, Andy couldn’t help but feel at least a little beautiful.

She had stood in the bathroom mirror, gently touching the black lace of the lingerie Miranda had so carefully chosen for her. 

As if she did truly care.

Andy had also spent some time tracing her fingers over the colourful bruises over her cheekbones, down her neck, and her ribs. Then over the scars that would inevitably be left behind after she’d healed.

She hoped Miranda would still think she was beautiful, when she saw all the scars, Nate had left behind. She couldn’t help but feel nervous.

Andy reached for Miranda’s phone to check the time. 

Miranda and the twins would be here any minute. 

Andy was incredibly worried, what if the twins decided they didn’t like her? Made Miranda change her mind. Then she’d be alone again.

She bit her lip, and smoother her hands over her thighs again.

Suddenly the door swung open and Andrea was bombarded by two red headed blurs. Miranda followed closely behind them before narrowing her eyes.

“Girls! Be careful, Andrea is injured!”

The two girls paused, Caroline had her arms around Andy’s waist and Cassidy had her arms wrapped around her neck.

Andy smiled brightly and wrapped her own arms around both of them.

Miranda only crossed her arms, her hip cocked to the side. Andy almost swooned at the sight.

Her eyebrows raised, and her soft lips pursed. Her signature curl, falling down the middle of her forehead.

Andy wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her senseless. She paused at the thought and what it meant, and pinned it away to revisit later.

“Now, apologize to Andrea, for your unnecessary and overzealous behaviour.”

“Sorry Andy.”

“Yeah, really sorry Andy.”

Andy pulled them both into her arms tightly.

“It’s alright. I’m so happy to see you guys.” Andy smiled brightly at Miranda, who was frowning at her.

“Are you gonna join in on the group hug, mom?” Cassidy asked, pressing her cheek against Andy’s.

Caroline nodded in agreement, and held out her arm, gesturing to Miranda to join.

Miranda blushed, but approached them anyway, wrapping them all in her arms.

Andy sighed contently, warm and protected.

“I could get used to this.” She breathed. 

Miranda smiled, as she pulled away, fluffing Cassidy’s hair and caressing Carolines cheek.

“Now Bobbsey’s, I have something I would like to discuss something with you.”

Caroline nodded, as she made eye contact with Cassidy.

“I spoke with Andrea’s doctor, he said she would be able to go home in a few days, but she’ll need someone to help her clean her wounds, help her wrap her bandages and such.”

Cassidy turned excitedly to Andy.

“So you’re coming home to the townhouse with us?”

Andy raised her eyebrows, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

“I- um.”

“Of course you’ll stay with us, right mom?”

Cassidy bounced excitedly on the hospital bed. Caroline smiled at Andy and hugged her tighter around the waist.

Andy looked over to Miranda, to find her eyes twinkling and a clever smirk on her face.

“I wanted to know what you thought of it, Bobbseys.” Miranda said.

“Of course, Andy you have to stay with us, right?” Cassidy pulled at Andy’s sleeve.

Andy bit her lip, a hand resting on her stomach.

“I don’t want to force all of this on you, with the baby and everything-”

Caroline’s eyes brightened.

“You’re having a baby?”

Andy smiled at her and nodded.

Cassidy smiled even brighter, as she rushed over to her mom.

“She has to stay, she has to!”

Caroline reached her hand out tentatively pressing her palm to Andy’s stomach.

“There’s a baby in there?” She asked in disbelief.

Andy nodded.

Caroline looked up at her pleadingly.

“You’ll come stay with us, right?”

Cassidy was overjoyed, running around the room.

“Mom, you have to make her stay!”

Miranda chuckled.

“That is entirely up to Andrea, Bobbseys.”

Both girls looked expectantly at Andy, waiting for a response.

“Well, I mean-”

Andy looked at the hopeful faces of al three Priestly women. Of course she wanted to stay with them, but should she?

“I- I suppose I could stay with you guys for a little while.” Andy said with a smile.

Screw the consequences, she wanted to be with Miranda and her girls. If they kicked her out later, so be it. At least she got the chance to be a part of their family.

Cassidy cheered, and Caroline just smiled, hugging Andy tightly again.

Miranda smiled and winked at her.

“Of course. Now Bobbseys, I believe we have some redecorating to do, yes?”

The twins both nodded excitedly. Caroling hopped off the bed and followed her sister out to the hall. Both of them returned with several bags.

“What is all this?” Andy exclaimed.

“Well, you’re gonna be here for a while, mom thought it would be nice if we made it a little less- hospitally?” Cassidy paused on the last word.

“Sterile.” Cassidy confirmed.

“Yeah, that!”

“This was your mom’s idea?” Andy asked softly, meeting Miranda’s smiling eyes.

“I mean, yeah. But we picked everything out.” Cassidy huffed.

“Of course.” Andy laughed, “Thank you girls.”

“Alright Bobbseys, let’s get started.” Miranda winked at Andy, and reached for the bags the girls were holding.

“What do you need me to do?” Andy asked excitedly, standing from the bed.

All three Priestlys turned to look at her, all mirroring the same cocked eyebrow.

“Nothing, you’re supposed to rest.” Cassidy said firmly, pursing her lips in displeasure, the exact way Miranda did.

“I’m not crippled-” Andy began to whine.

“Andrea. Bed. Now.” Miranda spoke in a lower tone, her voice firm.

Andy felt the heat rushing downwards, her face getting warm. Holy shit that was hot. She bit her lip, attempting to keep herself together.

Miranda seemed to notice the effect it had on Andy, and the pale pink of Miranda’s embarrassment coloured her cheeks.

Both girls looked at each other, Cassidy had a knowing smirk on her face.

“Mom, how ‘bout you keep Andy company? You can keep reading her that book.” Cassidy said, slyly glancing over to Caroline.

“Read me a book?” Andy asked.

As if on cue, Caroline reached into one of the bags and pulled out Andy’s own worn copy of Jane Eyre. Andy’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god! How did you get that?” She reached quickly for the book.

Nate had taken it from her one night, when he decided she hadn’t been paying enough attention to him, and she hadn’t seen it since. She’s reread that same book ever since she was a little kid.

Caroline smiled shyly.

“I thought you might want a book to read, while you’re here. Mom said Jane Eyre was your favourite.”

Andy smoothed over the tattered cover of the novel.

“But how-”

“Uncle Nigel and Emily helped us break into your apartment!” Cassidy exclaimed, before noticing Miranda’s glare.

“Ha! Totally kidding…” Cassidy said slowly before breaking under Miranda’s gaze.

“Sorry mom.”

Caroline bit her lip and nodded.

“We just wanted to help Andy.”

“Yeah, you aren’t the only one who loves her ya know.” Cassidy agreed.

Andy perked up, of course there was no way she had heard Cassidy right. And if she had, there was no way she meant it the way she was hoping. Besides, what could Miranda possibly see in someone like her. Miranda cared for her, sort of. That was it.

Miranda blushed darker as she shook her head. 

“I think I’m going to have to have a talk with Uncle Nigel and Emily.”

“You can’t fire them mom, it’s not their fault!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“And why not?” Miranda crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at them both.

“We sorta maybe told them you’d fire them if they didn’t help us.” Cassidy mumbled. 

“Sorry, mom. It isn’t all Cassidy’s fault, it was my idea. Books always make me feel better, I thought it could help Andy too.” Caroline said softly, looking down at the floor.

Miranda shook her head again as she sighed.

Andy could only laugh.

“Like mother like daughter, or daughters I guess.”

Miranda huffed.

“Indeed.” 

Miranda couldn’t be mad at her girls, especially when they only meant well. She sighed.

“I suppose I could let this slide, for now.” Miranda said firmly.

Both twins nodded, and went back to digging through the bags, pulling ou various objects, most of them colourful.

Miranda sat next to Andrea on the bed, watching her fiddling with the folded corners of her book. When she met her eyes, Miranda wasn’t surprised to see them filled with tears.

“Oh you silly girl.” Miranda muttered, pulling Andrea into a hug.

Andy leaned into the embrace, and took a deep breath.

“You smell so good.”

Miranda chuckled, before adjusting so Andy was laying with her head leaning against Miranda’s shoulder.

“What was Cassidy talking about, about you reading to me?” Andy asked softly, as the both of them watched Cassidy and Caroline bustle around the room, hanging curtains and setting all kinds of plants and flowers and cards on every available surface.

“While you were in your coma, I read you the first chapter of Jane Eyre. I don’t know why, I knew you couldn’t hear me.” Miranda replied sheepishly. 

They sat in silence for a moment.

“Thank you.” 

Andy smiled, cuddling closer into Miranda’s side.

“Alright, I think we’re done!” Cassidy exclaimed, as she approached the bed with a giant fluffy chocolate brown blanket and threw it onto the bed.

Both girls climbed onto the end of the bed, adjusting themselves. Cassidy lid down on the end of the bed, her head resting on Miranda’s thigh, and Caroline sat comfortably half on Andy’s lap.

“So are you gonna read the story or what?” Cassidy grumbled, tugging at Miranda’s pant leg.

“Of course, Andrea if you don’t mind.” Miranda reached out for the book.

“You have to started from the beginning.” Cassidy clarified.

“But I already read it.”

“We haven’t heard it!” 

Cassidy rolled her eyes.

“It is always best to start a book at its beginning.” Caroline said softly.

Andy nodded in agreement.

“Alright, we’ll start from the very beginning.”

Miranda reached for her glasses that she had left sitting on the table, and opened the book to the first page.

Andy looked up at her, watching her facial expressions, the smile lines at her eyes and the curve of her nose. Miranda always looked so sexy in her glasses.

Andy sighed and cuddled up against Miranda, and felt herself begin to relax. The low and steady tones of Miranda’s voice chasing away the tension in her body. She could really get used to this.

 

When Dr. Carter entered Andy’s hospital room, he knew to expect Miranda’s daughters. What he did not expect, were all four of them were piled on the bed and definitely sleeping. He chuckled to himself, as he slowly backed out of the room, his eyes scanning all the various decorations the twins had added. He was happy that Andy was recovering emotionally as well as physically. Having Miranda’s support meant the world to her, it didn’t take a medical doctor to see that. 

He closed the door quietly and turned to the couple and who he assumed was their son, waiting in the hall.

“I’m sorry, she’s asleep. Maybe you can come back later?”

“Asleep, with that Priestly woman and those little goblins? Ridiculous!” The woman shouted, waving her finger accusingly at Dr. Carter.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am, but if you continue to shout I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

The man wrapped his arms around the woman.

“Come on Kate, we can come back later.”

Kate sighed, before nodding and turning to her son. 

“We’ll call you when we see her Nate.”

Nate nodded, and turned to follow the couple out of the hospital. Dr. Carter clenched his jaw as Nate looked back over his shoulder and glared at him. 

He had to call Officer Jackson right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff, I know the ending is a little mysterious sort of (not really though) try not to worry too much :)
> 
> As always let me know what you think, your comments mean the world to meeeeeee!


	8. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know it's been a while since I last updated. Life is hectic. Its a longer chapter than usual, filled with fluff and twin shenanigans. Hope you life it!

“Miranda, I need to speak with you.” Dr. Carter said softly as she got up from the hospital bed, leaving the girls to gossip with Andrea.

 

“Yes?”

 

Miranda could see the worry and stress in his eyes as he wrung his hands. Her heart pounded nervously.

 

“There were a few people who came to see Andrea today while you were all reading. I believe they were Andrea’s parents, and I think they had Nate with them.”

 

Miranda growled, her nostrils flared as the fiery ice flooded her eyes. Dr. Carter was not surprised to find a resemblance between her and an angry dragon protecting its hoard of jewels.

 

“Relax Miranda, I sent them away but they may come back soon. Do you know what her relationship with her parents is like?” Dr. Carter asked.

 

Miranda shook her head.

 

“She’s never really mentioned them.” 

 

Dr. Carter nodded understandingly.

 

“Maybe ask her about it. Regardless, I think you should take her home earlier than we thought, before they come back. We’ll have police officers waiting to arrest Nate when they return, but I don’t think Andrea should be here for that.”

 

Miranda nodded in agreement.

 

“I’ll get the discharge paperwork ready so you can take her home right away. The nurse informed me she already instructed you on how to wrap and clean her bandages. I’ll come and see how she is sometime tomorrow morning, and of course if anything seems off you can call me right away.”

 

Miranda nodded again, desperately wanting to go back in the room and be with Andrea and her girls.

 

Dr. Carter seemed to sense that, and he smiled sympathetically.

 

“You can go get her ready, I’ll be back with the paperwork as soon as I can.”

 

Miranda didn’t even wait a second before turning back to Andrea and her girls.

 

“Bobbseys, I have some exciting news!”

 

They stopped chatting, and all three of them turned to look at Miranda.

 

“Dr. Carter said that Andrea can come home with us tonight.”

 

Cassidy and Caroline smiled brightly at each other then at Andy who gave them a weak smile.

 

Miranda’s heart ached at the sight.

 

“Girls, why don’t you start helping Andrea pack, I just need to speak to her for a moment.”

 

The girls nodded and got up from the bed.

 

“I’m sorry your decorating didn’t get to stay very long Bobbseys.”

 

Cassidy smiled.

 

“It’s okay. We can just put it in Andy’s room when we get home.”

 

Caroline nodded in agreement.

 

Miranda smiled, her girls always so loving and positive. She sat next to Andrea on the bed and took her hand.

 

“Now Andrea, I don’t want you to worry, but Dr. Carter informed me that he believes your parents attempted to come visit you while we were reading and he thinks Nate was with them.”

 

Andrea paled, her eyes widened and Miranda felt the hand wrapped in her own begin to shake.

 

“You don’t think you should talk to them? Maybe tell them you’re okay? They may not know what Nate has done.”

 

Andrea shook her head firmly.

 

“I don’t really talk to my parents anymore, we had a big fight and they basically kicked me out when I was seventeen.”

 

Miranda’s brows furrowed.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

Andrea’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“Later, please.” She pleaded.

 

Miranda pulled Andrea into her arms.

 

“Of course darling.”

 

Miranda’s chest tightened as she held Andrea protectively. They would get to her over her own dead body.

 

“Miranda, I have the papers ready to go for you to sign, I wrote my hospital extension and my private cell on your copy, just in case. I also filled out a prescription of painkillers, the ones we gave her will wear off soon, she should take them at dinner with food.”

 

Dr. Carter entered the room, papers and prescription bottle in hand.

 

“Alright Caroline, text Roy and tell him to meet us out front.” Miranda said.

 

She stood from the bed, reaching for the pen and papers Dr. Carter held out to her.

 

As the girls gathered the last of their things, Miranda helped Andrea into her jacket and a pair of comfortable shoes.

 

Dr. Carter walked them to the door and patred Miranda’s back reassuringly.

 

“We’ll get him, don’t worry.” He breathed as Miranda guided Andrea down the steps of the hospital and to the town car.

 

She turned to Dr. Carter and gave him a look that said “you better” and a firm nod, before climbing into the vehicle next to Andrea.

  
  
  


Andrea stood cautiously in the entryway of the town house, as the girls rushed to prepare her room. She didn’t notice Miranda reaching for her coat.

 

“Andrea darling, let me take your coat.” Miranda asked softly.

 

“Right, yeah- I mean yes.” Andy stuttered, letting Miranda help her with her coat. 

 

It was usually the other way around, it felt odd for Miranda to be taking hers. She didn’t move from her spot.

 

“You can come in Andrea. I want you to consider this your home for the next little while.”

 

Miranda winced as the words fell from her mouth without her permission.

 

She wanted her assistant, to feel at home in the townhouse, with her girls. What on earth was she thinking?

 

Before she could think anymore about what she was doing and maybe examine her feelings, Andrea cautiously approached her and leaned into her for a loose hug.

 

“Thank you, Miranda. I really appreciate everything you’ve done.”

 

Andrea pulled away and there was doubt and apprehension written all over her face.

 

Miranda’s face fell.

 

“But?” She asked softly.

 

Andrea bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

 

“But I should probably go back to my apartment, i don’t want to overstay my welcome. I- I know how much you value your privacy, and I’m just your assistant - I don’t want to encroach on your space..” Andrea stuttered, anxiously wringing her hands.

 

“Andrea don’t be ridiculous, I don’t care if you’re just my assistant. The girls want you to stay her and-” Miranda pursed her lips and mentally cursed Andrea for being so damn lovable. “I want you to stay.” She said softer, then cursing herself for sounding so desperate.

 

“Miranda, I-”

 

“No Andrea, what if Nate is there waiting for you?All the things he could do to you! Think of how the girls would feel if they lost you?” Her voice broke as she continued. “How I would feel, if I lost you.” She whispered painfully.

 

Andy could see the pain and fear clear as day on Miranda’s face.

 

“Of course, Miranda I’m sorry. I didn’t think-”

 

Miranda’s nostrils flared.

 

“You never think! You’re so reckless with yourself when there are people who care about you, people who wouldn’t know how to function without you. I need you Andrea.” 

 

Both women stood in silent shock at Miranda’s confession. Andy’s eyes widened. Miranda needed her?

 

“Mom, Andy’s room is ready.” Cassidy shouted as she stomped down the stairs.

 

Miranda sniffed, and Andy could barely believe the the sight of tears shining in Miranda’s eyes, over her! 

 

Miranda turned to Cassidy, and cleared her throat.

 

“Alright Bobbsey, Andrea’s coming up right now.” 

 

Andy took that as her cue to join Cassidy upstairs. Miranda didn’t follow. 

 

Andy entered the room, her eyes wide as she took in the scenery of the room around her.

 

“Wow.”

 

There was a big window, and a long window seat underneath it. The view was of the park across the street.

 

“Mom said you’d like the window seat.” Cassidy said confidently. 

 

Caroline stepped forward to stand next to Andy.

 

“My room is right next to yours and Mom is right across the hall. I brought some books from my room to put on your bookshelf. I wasn’t sure what genres you liked so I took a few of each.” Caroline said softly.

 

Andy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Thanks Caro. That means a lot.”

 

Caroline smiled brightly at the use of the nickname.

 

Cassidy jumped in, wrapping her arms around Andy’s waist from behind. 

 

“Mom really likes you a lot, ya know.” Cassidy said frankly, as Caroline nodded in agreement.

 

“I really like your mom a lot too.” Andy whispered with a smile.

 

Caroline and Cassidy shared matching grins, hugging Andy tighter. 

 

“Alright Bobbseys, dinner should be ready in a few minutes. I’d like you to come set the table.” Miranda called from the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Coming Mom!” Cassidy shouted, running out of the room.

 

Caroline paused, eyes on Andy’s stomach.

 

“You’ll let us see the baby right? You won’t just leave?” Caroline asked, timidly smoothing her hand over the almost unnoticeable bump of Andy’s stomach.

 

“Of course! I’ll need help with the baby.” Andy replied ruffling Caroline's hair.

 

Caroline smiled brightly.

 

“Caroline!” Miranda shouted again.

 

Caroline hugged Andy again before racing down the stairs after her sister.

 

Andy sat down on the bed, before stretching out, resting her hand on her stomach. 

 

She could barely believe what was happening. She was pregnant, Nate was gone and she was laying on a bed in Miranda Priestly’s house.

This was insane!

 

Andy was deep in thought, unconsciously rubbing circles on her stomach. She didn’t notice Miranda come up the stairs and stand in the doorway.

 

“Andrea?”

 

At the sound of Miranda’s voice, Andy sat up straight on the bed.

 

“Yes Miranda?”

 

Miranda tilted her head, but didn’t move from her spot in the doorway.

 

“Andrea, you can relax.”

 

Andy bit her lips, she felt far from relaxed.

 

“Yes Miranda.”

 

Miranda sighed and cautiously sat on the edge of the bed next to Andy.

 

“I want to, well I think I should-”

 

Miranda paused halfway through her stuttered sentence.

 

Andy furrowed her brows as Miranda pursed her lips, like she was nervous. 

 

Why would Miranda be nervous?

 

“I want to apologize for my outburst earlier.”

 

Andy raised her eyebrows in surprise, Miranda was apologizing?

 

“The girls just adore you, and they’re so excited to have you here, and I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

A shadow fell across Miranda’s face in memory of that morning when she’d heard Nigel on the phone. She shivered.

 

Andy didn’t ask, just nodded.

 

“Of course,I accept your apology.”

 

A surprised look crossed Miranda’s face.

 

“You do?”

 

Andy gingerly reached for Miranda’s hand, interlacing their fingers and smiled softly. It just felt so right.

 

“Of course I do. I’m sorry I didn’t think of the girls, and how you were feeling about all of this.”

 

Miranda sighed in relief.

 

“So you’ll stay.”

 

Andy nodded, as Miranda’s eyes sparkles happily at her. She stood and headed for the door. Andy missed her immediately.

 

She stopped at looked back over her shoulder.

 

“Are you not joining us?”

 

Andy’s brows furrowed.

 

“What?”

 

Miranda rolled her eyes.

 

“Dinner Andrea, you’re coming aren’t you?”

 

Andy looked down at the floor, shifting her eyes.

 

“I didn’t think you’d want me to.”

 

Miranda reached out her hand for Andy to take.

 

“Did you think we’d starve you? You silly girl.” Miranda muttered, practically pulling Andy down the stairs behind her.

 

As the entered the kitchen, Caroline and Cassidy were excitedly whispering to each other.

 

Miranda raised an eyebrows, smirking.

 

“Now what are you two gossiping about?”

 

Both girls smiled at the sight of their joined hands.

 

“Well we were thinking that since Andy is here and you’re home from work so early, we could all do something together.” Cassidy said happily.

 

“Like watch a movie together after dinner.” Caroline agreed.

 

“That’s up to Andy.” Miranda replied.

 

Caroline and Cassidy directed their hopeful gaze at Andy.

 

“I don’t see why not.”

 

The girls cheered excitedly as Andy and Miranda sat at the table.

 

“Dinner should be ready to come out of the oven any minute. Now I don’t know how incredible this meal will will be since I sent Cara home early and made this myself.” 

 

Cassidy made a face and Caroline rolled her eyes. Andy sat awkwardly, looking between them.

 

“I’m sure it’ll taste fine Miranda.”

 

“Oh Andy, don’t encourage her. She does this every time she cooks instead of Cara-”

 

“Yeah, because you wouldn’t eat her shepards pie.” Caroline muttered.

 

“That was one time!”

 

“Indeed.” Miranda grumbled. “I’m only a mother trying to do her best.”

 

Andy opened her mouth to speak when Cassidy interrupted.

 

“Mom’s just fishing for compliments, don’t even try.”

 

Cassidy gave her mother a withering stare, much like the one Miranda gave to many clackers on a day to day basis at Runway.

 

Andy smiled as Miranda pressed a palm to her chest in mock offense.

 

“I am doing no such thing!”

 

Cassidy snorted in response. Miranda raised a single brow, but the mischievous glint in her eye sparkled. Both Cassidy and Caroline only laughed harder.

 

Andy smiled, finding herself enjoying the whole thing more than she probably should be. Watching Miranda interact with her girls in such a sweet and motherly manner only reinforced her feelings. Whatever those feelings were, she hadn’t quite pinpointed them yet.

 

Miranda rolled her eyes and stood from the table as a timer went off.

 

“Now if you’re all finished, I’ll bring out the food.”

 

Cassidy yelped as Miranda playfully smacked her as she past.

 

Caroline gave Andy a big bright smile, and leaned in to whisper.

 

“She’s always so much happier when you’re around.”

 

Andy gave her a shy smile as Miranda returned with multiple plates in her hands.

 

“Alright bobbseys, best to eat it while it’s still hot.”

 

Cassidy cheered excitedly.

 

“Trust me Andy, mom’s meatloaf is the best!”

 

Miranda smirked as she placed a large plate in front of Andy.

 

“Now I expect everyone to eat every bite, especially you Andrea, you’re eating for two now.”

 

Andy frowned, but nodded as the began to eat.

 

“Oh I forgot, Dr. Carter gave me those painkillers for you to take with dinner.”

 

Miranda rushed back into the kitchen and returned with an open bottle, handing Andy two little yellow tablets. When their hands brushed, Andy blushed and attempted to cover it up by quickly popping them in her mouth with a mouthful of water.

 

They ate quickly, and Andy could feel the return of the haze settling over her mind. As if everyone was rushing around her, but she was in slow motion. But she was happy to feel none of the regular aches and pains.

 

“Andrea?”

 

Andy turned her head in the direction of the voice to meet Miranda’s concerned gaze.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

Cassidy laughed.

 

“Mom, how much of that stuff did you give her?”

 

Miranda rolled her eyes and gave Andy a small smile.

 

“Are you feeling alright?”

 

Andy’s eyelashes fluttered.

 

“Yeah, m’okay Manda.” Andy stumbled through her words a little.

 

“Caroline you’ll sit with her while I do the dishes quickly, yes?” 

 

Caroline nodded and sat next to a dazed Andy, who’s eyes had since honed in on Miranda’s swaying hips as she entered the kitchen.

 

“Andy?”

 

“Mmmm?”

 

“You’re staring.”

 

Cassidy laughed as Andy’s cheeks flushed pink.

 

“It’s okay Andy, we won’t tell mom.” Caroline assure her as Cassidy nodded.

 

“Yeah, you guys have to figure that out for yourselves.”

 

Andy sat in silence for a moment contemplating.

 

“Figure out what?”

 

Both girls rolled their eyes.

 

“Yeah, whatever Andy. Let’s go set up the movie.”

 

Andy nodded and followed the girls to a room with two slightly worn couches and a large TV. Patricia lay comfortably on her bed next to the couch.

 

“Oh hello Patsy, you’ve been so quiet, I didn’t even realize you were here!” Andy exclaimed, clumsily plopping down on the floor next to the St. Bernard. Patricia wagged her tail happily at the attention as Andy scratched and petted her.

 

Andy didn’t notice Miranda enter the room, as Caroline and Cassidy bickered over which movie to watch.

 

“Alright, everyone get comfortable, Bobbseys have you picked a movie yet?” Miranda asked softly as she watched Andrea fawn over the dog, now thoroughly rubbing Patricia’s stomach.

 

“We’re trying to decide between Finding Dory, Tangled and Moana.” Cassidy said, holding the remote out of Carolines reach.

 

“Have you asked Andrea?” Miranda asked.

 

“I think she’s busy…” Cassidy laughed, as they all turned to watch Andy and Patricia play a lazy version of tug of war. 

 

Miranda smiled affectionately as she watched. Stephen had hated that dog, but Miranda loved her, and so did the girls. 

 

Caroline and Cassidy saw the lovey dovey look on their mother’s face and rolled their eyes.

 

“Adults.” Caroline muttered.

 

“Right?!” Cassidy replied exasperated. 

 

Miranda heard the girls whispering about who knows what. They were ridiculous.

 

“We’re watching Finding Dory!” Caroline shouted triumphantly as Caroline grumbled.

 

“Andy can’t sing along to other ones with us right now anyway.”

 

As everyone piled onto the couches, Andy got comfortable next to Patricia.

 

“Andrea are you not going to sit with us?” Miranda asked.

 

Andy turned and gave her an odd look.

 

“I am sitting.”

 

The twins chuckled as Miranda pouted and scrunched her nose adorably.

 

“You mean you’d rather sit on the floor with the dog than sit up here next to me?”

 

Andy frowned.

 

“I guess not.”

 

Andy stood up uneasily and sat next to Miranda on the couch, leaving a decent amount of space between them. Miranda pretended not to notice.

 

Andy smiled brightly as the movie title lit up the screen.

 

“I love this movie!”

 

Caroline saw Miranda watching Andy intently and elbowed Cassidy.

 

“We’re going to go make popcorn, be right back!” Cassidy exclaimed as she paused the movie and dragged Caroline after her.

 

Miranda stood to help.

 

“No mom, you stay, we’ve got this.” Cassidy said with a not so subtle wink. 

 

Miranda sat back down and rolled her eyes. She tried her best not to focus on Andrea, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how easy it would be to close the space between them.

 

Andrea yawned and stretched before shivering and shrinking back into her corner of the couch. Miranda attempted to catch Andrea’s eye and invite her over to her side, but Andrea only gave her a weak smile, and did not move.

 

Miranda huffed impatiently in frustration.

 

“Honestly Andrea, get over here this instant before you freeze to death.”

 

Andrea’s eyes widened in surprise but she still didn’t move. Miranda raised an eyebrow.

 

“By all means, move at a glacial pace, you know how much that thrills me.” She drawled with a wink, attempting at humour to relax the girl.

 

Her face fell as she saw Andrea’s doe eyes fill with tears. She reached her arm out, beckoning Andrea over.

 

“Oh darling, don’t cry. I was only making a joke. Come here.”

 

Andrea basically launched herself into Miranda’s arms, and Miranda held her tightly to her chest.

 

“I’m sorry Andrea. My sweet sweet girl, please don’t cry.” She whispered into Andrea’s hair, subconsciously rocking her back and forth.

 

Andrea whimpered a little. Miranda held her closer and positioned them in a way that Andrea could lay her head comfortably on Miranda’s collarbone. She pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them both. 

 

“Isn’t that better?” She murmured.

 

Andrea nodded, before looking up as Miranda and sighing.

 

“I’m sorry I’m so emotional, everything’s just so overwhelming and all the hormones, I can’t control-”

 

“Shhh, it’s alright. I understand. I’m sorry it’s so hard for me to be so openly-” Miranda paused unsure of what to say, “soft.”

 

She smoothed Andrea’s hair, and nuzzled her hairline with her nose.

 

“You’re pretty good at it.” Andrea mumbled as she relaxed into Miranda’s embrace.

 

Before Miranda could reply, the twins loudly stomped back into the room and flopped down on the opposing couch. Cassidy smirked at Caroline, elbowing her in the ribs and gesturing to the two women cuddled up on the couch.

 

“You two look cozy.”

 

Miranda shot her a glare, but Andrea only tightened her hold, trying to cuddle even closer.

 

“Start the movie girls, and pass the popcorn.” Miranda huffed, reaching for the bowl.

 

“And some soda.” Andrea muttered weakly.

 

Miranda sat the popcorn on the arm of the couch, popping a couple pieces into her mouth. Then without thinking, she took a single piece and gently touched it to Andrea’s lips. Andy happily took the offered snack. Feeling particularly gooey over all of this affection she was suddenly receiving, she pressed a quick kiss to Miranda’s thumb.

 

Miranda was surprised but said nothing. 

 

Andy had been trying to keep her distance from Miranda at first, in fear of rejection or the abuse she was all too familiar with. But her head resting on Miranda’s chest, the steady beating of her heart under her ear, she knew of course keeping her distance from this woman would be impossible. She was already in her orbit, being pulled in by her gravity.

 

Miranda held her own cup to Andy’s face, guiding the straw to her mouth. Andy sipped and hummed happily. She didn’t want to fight it.

 

Caroline’s jaw almost dropped when she saw it, everyone knew that Miranda Priestly never shared her food or drinks with anyone. It was unheard of. Andy had to be special.

 

Andy could barely focus on the movie, choosing instead to watch Miranda, and her reactions to the movie. It wasn’t much, but Andy was well versed in all of her Mirandisms. The quirk of her lips, the crinkles around her eyes. It was much more interesting than the movie. She was mesmerized.

 

“Andrea, you’re staring.”

 

Miranda smirked as Andy blushed.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Andy breathed softly, fluttering her eyelashes before closing her eyes and snuggling into the crook of Miranda’s neck. Miranda became flushed herself, and shook her head.

 

“Silly girl.”

 

The night passed quickly and soon the girls were yawning and heading off to bed without a fuss.

 

Miranda nudged at Andy’s sleepy form on her chest.

 

“Andrea, come on. Bedtime.”

 

“Mmmmmm.”

 

Miranda chuckled, nudging at her again.

 

“Aaandrea.” She sung softly.

 

“But you’re sooo soft, n’ sooo warm.” Andy whined.

 

Miranda nudged her a third time and successfully got Andy up, though really she would have rathered stay there. She walked Andy up the stairs, stopping in front of Andy’s room.

 

“Alright, now if you need anything at all. You can come and get me, my room is just across the hall.”

 

She gestured to her bedroom door and Andy nodded. Miranda hesitated, before cupping Andy’s cheeks and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

 

“Goodnight darling.”

 

Andy smiled, leaning into Miranda’s touch before she pulled away and went into her own bedroom, leaving Andy standing there in the hallway.

 

Andy fumbled her way through the room, falling onto the bed, not even bothering with pjs. Sleep hit her like a freight train.

  
  
  


Miranda was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Lost in thought, as usual. She couldn’t help but wonder what was happening between her and Andrea, if there was anything. She couldn’t help but feel drawn to her, like they were pulled together. She found herself wanting to open up, and be affectionate and say all these things she wasn’t used to saying.

 

She huffed and rolled over. What would happen after the baby was born? Would she stay, or would she leave? She couldn’t bear not having the girl in her life. That was for sure.

 

Suddenly Miranda sat straight up in bed at loud bumping noises coming from somewhere outside her room.

 

Cautiously she padded across the carpet floor of her bedroom, and reached for the door handle. Another loud thump, and something else.

 

She opened the door, and had to stop herself from breaking down Andrea’s door. The noises were coming from Andrea’s room.

 

“What on earth?” She muttered.

 

Slowly she opened the door, to find Andrea writhing and tossing and turning in her bed. She was mumbling and whimpering, there were books, her cell phone, and an alarm clock in pieces on the floor.

 

Miranda rushed to the side of the bed.

 

Andrea was drenched with sweat, her face scrunched in pain and anguish.

 

She whimpered again.

 

“Andrea darling. Wake up, Andrea.” Miranda said softly, gently touching Andrea’s shoulder.

 

Andrea’s eyes remained closed tightly, but she stilled for a moment.

 

“Andrea, sweetheart. You need to wake up now, it’s only a dream.” Miranda spoke firmly this time, smoothing a hand over her hot forehead.

 

Andrea whimpered and cried again before sitting up suddenly awake and alert and terrified. She pulled back from Miranda, her eyes wild as she looked around the room.

 

“Andrea. Andrea darling, it’s alright. It’s me, you’re safe.” Miranda said softer again, she reached a hand out.

 

Tears filled Andrea’s eyes as she took it and let Miranda pull her into her arms.

 

“Miranda?” She whimpered softly.

 

“Yes, darling it’s me.”

 

Andrea shuddered, and sobbed into Miranda’s shoulder.

 

“You’re alright, you’re safe, I’ve got you.” Miranda whispered, smoothing circles on Andrea’s back, “You’re soaked, come on you can get a quick shower, I’ll get you some pjs and then you’ll be ready for bed again.”

 

Andy nodded and stood, following Miranda across the hall into her bedroom and into the master bath. Miranda handed her some towels and followed her into the bathroom.

 

"Let me wrap your bandage again and you'll be ready to go."

 

Miranda lifted Andy's shirt and began to wrap the plastic around the bandage on her ribcage, trying to ignore the angry scars and bruises. It made her heart ache to see them. She finished quickly, and gave Andy a small smile before departing.

 

"Let me know if you need anything." Miranda said quietly before closing the bathroom door.

 

Andy took a deep breath, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

 

Her eyes were red and puffy with tears, the bruises still dark and angry on her face, the handprint still clear on her throat. She wondered if Miranda still thought she was beautiful, then chastised herself. Miranda was her boss, or maybe even her friend, that shouldn't matter. But really it did.

 

She swallowed, before turning on the water and tossing her wet clothes to the floor. She sighed and groaned at the feeling of the water beating down on her, washing her hair and body with Miranda’s soap. Andy couldn’t help but smile a little, as Miranda’s calming scent engulfed her. 

 

She rinsed the last of the soap away, and wrapped herself in a towel, opening the door to look for Miranda.

 

“These should work.” Miranda was in front of her immediately, shoving pjs into her hands.

Andy backed back into the bathroom, dressed in the pjs and towel dried her hair. She tossed the towels and her extra close in the laundry basket next to the door before entering Miranda’s room again.

 

Miranda sat on her bed, a book open in her lap and her glasses sitting on her nose.

 

“You ready for bed?” Miranda asked, before looking up at Andrea from her book.

 

Andrea nodded.

 

“I’m sorry if I woke you.” She croaked.

 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t asleep. You’re welcome to go back to bed now, I changed your sheets.” Miranda said softly, looking back down at her book.

 

Andy bit her lip, and wrung her hands nervously. She took a step forward towards the bed.

 

“Umm, would be okay- if I maybe- if you don’t mind of course- if I could stay- maybe stay here with you?” Andy stuttered, not meeting Miranda’s eyes.

 

Miranda froze.

 

“You wish to sleep in my bed with me?”

 

“Yes?” Andy squeaked.

 

Miranda pursed her lips for a moment, before nodding.

 

“Acceptable.”

 

Andy widened her eyes in surprise, she wasn’t actually expecting her to say yes. She cautiously approached the opposite side of the bed and climbed into it next to Miranda. Miranda closed her book and put it on the night table before turning off the lamp and laying down as well.

 

“You better not hog the blankets.” Miranda joked.

 

Andy tried to smile but lay stiff as a board in the bed, terrified to move. She didn’t want to invade Miranda’s space or cross anymore boundaries than she had already crossed. Or at least that’s what she told herself.

 

She almost jumped when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed against her back. Miranda nuzzled the shell of her ear.

 

“Relax Andrea, I’ve got you.” She whispered.

 

Andy sighed and let her body melt into Miranda’s. Slowly but surely she drifted off to sleep, but not before she heard Miranda whisper goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now! As always please leave comments and let me know what you liked and what you didn't, your thoughts mean the world to me! I love you guys, you're the best! I'll try to update faster this time.


	9. Dragons Do Rescue Damsels In Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. Miranda comes after Nate Round 1 anyway. Hope you like!

Miranda woke slowly the next morning, as the sun shone brightly through the sheer blinds of her bedroom window.

Andrea was curled comfortably against Miranda’s chest, her face tucked against her throat. Miranda could feel the warmth from her relaxed breathing against her skin, sending goosebumps across her chest and arms.

She smiled, Andrea’s hand was under her shirt, her palm pressed against Miranda’s ribs. Their legs tangled under the sheets.

Miranda closed her eyes and sighed happily. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept so well.

Her own hand was wrapped around Andrea’s waist under her shirt. She could feel the bandages next to her fingers. Her mind drifted momentarily to the tattoo she had seen a few days before, and wondered it’s meaning. She would ask Andrea when she woke up.

Miranda smoothed her thumb over the soft skin of Andrea’s midsection.

Andrea hummed and snuggled happily against Miranda’s body in her sleep, sliding her hand around Miranda’s rib cage and resting it in the middle of her back.

Miranda’s heart fluttered in her chest, she felt like a giddy school girl. The things this girl did to her was honestly incredibly ridiculous and irrational but, Miranda had to admit, she absolutely loved it.

She wanted to wake up like this everyday, with her Andrea. Her chest swelled with affection as Andrea nosed her jawline.

“Mira?”

Miranda smiled, rubbing circles into Andrea’s back. She hummed softly in response.

Andrea sighed.

“You’re so warm, and sooo soft.”

Miranda chuckled.

“So you’ve told me.”

Andrea brushed her lips against Miranda’s throat, and Miranda tensed.

“Have I ever told you how good you smell?” Andrea murmured.

“Hmmm. Yes, a couple times now.”

Andrea took a deep breath, tightening her arms around Miranda.

“Well, it’s true.”

They lay silently for a few moments as Andrea began to really wake up. Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes widened, as she consciously became aware of who she was pressed up against and where her hand was. Under Miranda Priestly’s shirt.

“Miranda.”

Miranda frowned at the change in Andrea’s tone.

“Yes darling?”

Andrea stiffened.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Andrea attempted to to disentangle herself.

Miranda huffed, refusing to let go.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Are you comfortable?”

Andrea paused, blushing.

“Incredibly.” She breathed softly.

“Good. Relax.” Miranda said firmly, pulling Andrea back up against her. 

Andrea held her breath.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

Miranda sighed happily, rubbing the circles on Andrea’s back.

“I am quite sure.”

They lay there for another few minutes. Miranda happy to continue her steady ministrations on Andrea’s back, and Andrea very happy to let her continue.

“Andrea?” 

Andrea opened her eyes to meet Miranda curious ones.

“What does you tattoo mean?”

Andrea blushed a little.

“Um- I didn’t know you knew.”

Miranda stroked her cheek.

“You were telling the nurse wrapping your ribs about it after you first woke up.”

Andrea bit her lip, and Miranda’s face fell. Maybe she had misinterpreted it? She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, unsure of what to say. 

Silence fell over the room again for another few moments. Miranda deciding to add the tattoo to the list of things she wanted Andrea to explain.

Suddenly Andrea’s stomach grumbled loudly, and she blushed even more, curling into Miranda’s side.

“Ugh, I’m so sorry.” She whispered, but was surprised to find Miranda smiling widely at her.

Miranda gently tucked Andrea’s hair behind her ear, and pressed her palm to Andrea’s stomach.

“I think the little one is asking for attention.”

Andrea smiled weakly.

Miranda bit her lip, before meeting Andrea’s eyes.

“Have you decided-?”

Andrea placed her own hand on top of Miranda’s and looked down as she caressed the top of Miranda’s hand. When she looked back up she had tears in her eyes.

“I-I could never-” Andrea paused, “I think I really want this.”

Miranda gave her a reassuring smile, before gently patting Andrea’s stomach and attempting to sit up.

“Then I suppose it’s time for breakfast.”

Andrea was quick to follow.

“Miranda, you don’t have to do that. I can cook-”

Miranda turned and gave a firm but pleading look.

“Let me help you.”

Andrea wrung her hands, looking at the floor.

“I just- I won’t- you won’t be here- I won’t have you forever. Or your help- I don’t want to-?” She stuttered.

Miranda stepped closer, taking Andrea’s fidgeting hands.

“Andrea, I don’t think you understand how important, you are, to the girls.” Miranda paused and took a deep breath, “How important you are to me, and my happiness. Trust me.”

Andrea met Miranda’s eyes to find them sincere, and she sighed, leaning into Miranda.

“I’ll try.”

“Acceptable.”

Cassidy burst into Miranda’s bedroom.

“MOM, I CAN’T FIND-” She saw the two of them standing there, “Oh.”

She turned and ran out of the room.

“CARO, I FOUND HER! SHE WAS WITH MOM!” Cassidy shouted as she stomped down the stairs.

Miranda chuckled.

“Come on, I think today is a pancake kind of day.”

They met the girls downstairs in the kitchen. Of course they had already taken breakfast into their own hands, and were in the process of mixing pancake batter. Miranda and Andrea joined them, in mixing and pouring.

Miranda’s cell began to ring, picked it up off the counter and walked to her office to answer it.

“Miranda Priestly.”

“Good morning Miranda, I’m just calling to check up on Andy, see how she’s doing.”

“She’s doing alright Dr. Carter. Last night she had a sort of episode, a bad nightmare or something, but she’s fine now.”

“Hmmm, alright. I know I said I’d make it out there for a quick house call but it’s been crazy here, would you be able to bring her over to the hospital sometime this afternoon?”

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes.

“Yes, of course. Is there anything else?”

Dr. Carter paused.

“Well, yes. I also wanted to let you know that Officer Jackson and Officer Casey were successful in apprehending Nate, as well as taken Andy’s parents in for questioning.”

Miranda didn’t respond. She was very taken with her current mental list in all the different ways she’d like to tear that cook boy apart.

“Miranda?”

“Yes, sorry. Do you know where they’re being held?”

“Why, what are you going to do? Miranda, think about what you’re doing and how it’ll affect Andy.”

Miranda scowled, her patience was running thin.

“Dr. Carter, not that it is any of your business but the only person I am thinking of is Andrea. If you don’t tell me, I’ll figure it out myself.”

Dr. Carter sighed.

“The 75th Precinct, 200 Berriman Street.” He muttered.

“Thank you, I’ll bring Andrea by sometime around 2 pm.”

Miranda swiftly hung up the phone, and rushed off to her room to get dressed. In fifteen minutes she was ready to go. She came down the stairs and entered the kitchen only to freeze at the sight in front of her.

Andrea was peeking over the top of the island, she had flour and egg in her hair, splotches of pancake batter on her shirt. Caroline was equally covered in flour and had egg running down her back, and Cassidy had her arm frozen mid throw, an egg in her hand, and pancake batter smeared across her cheeks like army paint.

All three of them stared at Miranda, all in fear of what the woman would say.

“What on earth-?”

Andy winced and prepared herself for the shouting. After Miranda had left they had begun to fool around. It wasn’t long before someone dropped an egg on someone else, and an all out pancake brawl started. 

Andy had gotten a fistful of flour in the face from Cassidy, just as Caroline was dumping a cup of pancake batter on Cassidy’s head. Andy had cracked an egg on Caroline’s back, just as Cassidy hit Andy with an egg. All in all it was quite a mess.

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

Everyone was readying themselves for the screaming match to occur. But then it didn’t. 

Miranda laughed, and looked at all three of them in amusement. 

“You three are impossible.” She said softly, smiling at the people she loved, “Now how are you going to clean up, Bobbseys you’re going to be late for school.”

Both girls grumbled.

“Do we have to go? Can’t we stay here with you guys today?” Cassidy whined. 

Miranda pursed her lips slightly in thought.

“Well, I suppose you could stay home today, but don’t get used to it.”

The twins cheered excitedly and Miranda couldn’t help but smile. 

“I have to go take care of something, but when I come back I expect the kitchen to be spotless! As well as leftover pancakes for me.” Miranda said with a wink.

Andrea’s smile caught her attention and Miranda felt the urge to grab her and kiss her right there. A smile so big it reached her eyes. She mentally shook herself, she was being ridiculous. 

“Yes mom, it’ll be so spickity split!” Cassidy exclaimed.

Caroline rolled her eyes,

“Spic and span.”

“Yeah, that.”

Miranda ruffled the girls eggy hair and as she passed Andrea, she indulged herself, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

“Call me if you need, darling.” She whispered, before pressing a soft kiss very close to the corner of her lips.

She rushed out the door, leaving Andrea standing their blushing in shock and both girls giggling and whispering between themselves.

Roy sat outside waiting for her, he opened the door for her before climbing into the drivers seat.

“To the 75th precinct please, Roy.”

*

Miranda stormed into the precinct, a hurricane in four inch prada heels, she towered over the unfortunate cadet sitting at the front desk.

“I require an audience with Officer Jackson.” She said firmly, drilling the poor boy with an icy stare over her sunglasses.

The cadet paled, fumbling with the various papers on his desk.

“I’m sorry Ma’am, Officer Jackson is currently unavailable, he’s with a suspect.” He stuttered. 

“Perhaps you misheard me. Details of your incompetence do not interest me.” Miranda snarled, nostrils flaring.

“I- I um-”

Miranda removed her glasses and leaned in over the desk, only inches from his face.

“Officer Jackson. Now.” She hissed.

“Yes Ma’am.”

The cadet stood quickly from his chair, rushing down the hall.

Miranda stood up straight, smirking. No person who passed her would meet her eyes.

She heard strong footsteps coming back down the hall. Miranda met Officer Jackson’s eyes, with her go to icy glare. If it bothered him, he didn’t make it evident.

“Ms Priestly.”

Officer Jackson gave her a firm nod as the cadet cowered behind him.

“I’m here to see that cook boy.”

He raised his eyebrows at her.

“You know that’s not how this works. I appreciated your help earlier, but we don’t need you anymore.”

Miranda smirked.

“What have you gotten from him so far?”

Officer Jackson sighed as his face showed open frustration.

Miranda cocked a brow.

“I figured as much.”

“So what?” He snapped.

“Give me a chance to speak with him. I know what buttons to push, and I know I can crack him.” Miranda pushed.

“I also want to speak with her parents.”

Officer Jackson grumbled. Shaking his head, he pressed his fingers to his temples. 

“Fine. Follow me.”

Miranda grinned like the cat who got the canary.

She was quick to fall into step behind him as he guided her down the hall to what she assumed was some sort of interrogation room. He stopped abruptly in front of a door, opening it for Miranda.

She entered a darker room, with a large window looking into a smaller room, with bright lights, a long table and several chairs.  
In one of them, a lanky boy with curly brown her sat comfortably. His fists were bruises, and his arms were covered in scratches. He had an cocky smirk on his face.

“This is Andrea’s boyfriend, Nate Cooper.” Officer Jackson presented, rolling his eyes.

“Ex boyfriend.” Miranda snapped with an intensity that surprised even herself.

“Yeah, well regardless, that kid’s a real piece of work.”

One of the officers standing off to the side, a closer look revealing him to be Officer Casey, nodded in agreement.

“Alright, you can go in and talk to him. I’ll come in a few moments after you.” Officer Jackson said, gesturing for Miranda to enter through the side door.

Miranda smirked, and handed him her purse before opening the door and entering the room.

Nate looked up at the sound and let his mask slip for a second to show surprise.

“Well, if it isn’t the ice cold bitch queen.”

Miranda gave him an eerie grin. 

“Nathaniel, always such a pleasure.”

Nate’s steely eyes hardened.

“It’s Nate.” He spat.

Miranda pulled up a chair, waving her hand nonchalantly.

“Yes, of course.”

Officer Jackson entered the room and took a seat next to Miranda. She had already managed to get more of a reaction out of him in less than a minute than his team had in the past two hours.

“We have more questions for you.”

Nate crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Officer Jackson smirked, Miranda was definitely putting him on edge. She seemed to have that effect on most people, save Andrea.

“Any idea why you’re here, now that you’re actually speaking?”

Nate scowled.

“I was just trying to visit my injured girlfriend in the hospital.”

Miranda glared.

“Any reason you weren’t the one to call the ambulance in the first place, it’s your apartment too, is it not?”

Nate shrugged noncommittally.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know.”

Miranda huffed, but let Officer Jackson continue his questions.

“Is there a reason you hadn’t been back at your apartment since Andrea returned from Paris?”

Nate rolled his eyes.

“It was an active crime scene.”

“That didn’t concern you at all?”

Nate shrugged again.

“Alright kid, we know you did it. Andrea already identified you as the perpetrator. We already know you’ve been abusing her for months, we just want to know why.” Officer Jackson said.

Nate stared blankly at them.

“Well Nathaniel-” Miranda began.

Nate narrowed his eyes and snapped.

“I don’t know why you’re so cocky when this whole thing is YOUR fault.” He seethed.

Miranda was suddenly taken aback, but kept her cool, she would not let this idiot kid mess with her.

“Is that so?”

Nate clenched his hands into fists as all his facial features sharpened into a monstrous caricature. 

“I only asked for one simple thing, just one. But she couldn’t deliver.”

Officer Jackson stared at Nate in utter bewilderment. 

“She didn’t do what you wanted, so you beated her til she was an inch from death? That’s what you’re going with? God, the jury is gonna love you.”

Nate kept talking, his eyes fixed on Miranda.

“I gave her chance after chance, Paris was the last straw.”

“What could possibly be worth a beating that bad? Did you ever think of just breaking up with her?” Officer Jackson drawled.

“All I asked her to do was leave you. That’s it. But she failed every time, her punishment was for her own good.”

Miranda was left surprised again, but she couldn’t hide it. Andrea had regularly suffered through beatings, rather than leave Miranda and her job at Runway.

“What?” Miranda choked out.

Nate smirked and leaned in towards her, the look in his eyes was predatory.

“Every time she failed, she was punished, all because of you. She cried and screamed and begged. She called for you often, you know? But I’ve had her in ways you never will.” He hissed.

Miranda was quick to catch up, and swallowed the pain. She shook her head and chuckled.

“You think you’re so smart, trying to keep her away from me to keep her to yourself? All you did was drive her away and into my arms. After all, her and her unborn baby spent the night in MY bed. Where were you?” Miranda snarled.

“And if you think for one second that you’ll somehow live through this, you really don’t know me all that well. I will take great pleasure in pulling you apart limb by limb, I will break you in every way I know how and when you beg for mercy, I’ll run you off the damn planet if I have to. You’ll never lay another finger on Andrea ever again.”

Nate’s face twisted even more in anger.

“You fucking bitch!”

Miranda laughed and slammed her hands down on the table, glaring straight into his eyes. The air in the room was crackling with electrical tension.

“You have no idea.” She hissed.

Just as quick as she came in, Miranda was up and gone from the table. Officer Jackson sat at the table in shock, Miranda had obliterated the kinds ego. He stood and followed her, leaving Nate to stew in the room.

He almost walked into Miranda as he left the room.

“Damn, that was pretty good Priestly.” 

Miranda pursed her lips, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Where are her parents?”

Officer Jackson nodded.

“Right this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Next chapter is a meet the parents, Miranda Priestly version, a doctors visit and hopefully infinite fluff and adorableness! 
> 
> Let me know what you think please!!!!


	10. Tell Me You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there are some major reveals this chapter, and also a lot of angst and angry/protective/dragon Miranda but also some cutesy fluff at the end. I think it's a little short but I wanted to get it out to you guys as soon as possible. Hope you like it!
> 
> ALSO WARNING: Parts of this chapter are hella homophobic and might be triggering, there's also the use of a homophobic slur, just to warn you!

Miranda stood confidently, staring through the window into the second interrogation room.

Andrea’s parents sat together at the table, her father was obviously worried, her mother had a passive expression on her face.

“Kate and Richard Sachs.” Officer Jackson presented.

Miranda frowned.

“Have you spoken with them yet?”

Officer Jackson shook his head.

“We were focusing on Nate.”

Miranda nodded, before approaching the door Officer Jackson had opened for her, sne entering the room. He followed closely behind.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sachs.” He said smoothly.

Miranda was sort of surprised to find Andrea’s mother glaring at her. People glared at her all the time, but that was usually after they had met, and held a conversation. 

Andrea definitely got her looks from her mother, but Miranda had never seen that particular facial expression on her Andrea’s face. It was quite unsettling. Clearly she got her charming personality from her father.

“What is she doing here?” Kate snapped.

Richard elbowed her and gave her a look.

“Katie really, relax. You don’t need to be like that.”

Miranda glared back at the woman.

“No. Mr. Sachs, let her speak. I’m sure we could use a chance to clear the air.”

Richard looked uneasily between the two women before nodding apprehensively. 

“You have the audacity to show your face to us when you’re the one who caused all of this!”

“That’s funny, Nate something along the same lines and yet I still have no idea what you’re talking about.” Miranda said frankly.

Kate scoffed.

“You know why you’re here then?” Officer Jackson asked.

“Nate told us Andy was in the hospital.” Richard said softly, looking over to his wife.

“You’ve been in contact with Nate this whole time? Andrea said you weren’t on speaking terms.”

“Yes. I spoke with Nate, not Andy.”

Kate spoke first, Richard looked at her in confusion.

“You told me you’d only just spoken to him!”

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Come on Rich, did you really think I would let Andy disappear without keeping an eye on her?” She drawled.

“She didn’t disappear, you kicked her out because she said she thought she might be gay.” Rich said incredulously.

“I didn’t see hear you arguing with me.”

“I didn’t want to fight with either of you and I didn’t want to pick sides.”

Miranda gave him a firm look.

“By saying nothing you, perhaps inadvertently, made your opinion clear.” 

Richard paled, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I didn’t realize- I didn’t think-”

He wrung his hands on the table in a very Andrea like way.

“Did Nate tell you how she ended up in the hospital?” Officer Jackson asked as he wrote out some notes into his notebook. 

Richard shook his head, but Kate only scowled and crossed her arms.

“Nate beat her pretty badly, she almost died.”

Richard’s eyes widened, and he clenched his jaw. Officer Jackson continued.

“He’s been abusing her for months.”

Richard looked over at Kate to find no sort of emotional response.

“I can’t believe this, I think I’m going to be sick.” Richard breathed.

Kate rolled her eyes.

“It was for her own good, and it really was her own fault.”

All three of them turned and stared at Kate.

“You knew?! You knew this was happening and you did nothing!?” Richard whispered in horror.

Kate picked at her nails and shrugged her shoulders.

“None of this would have happened if you hadn’t kicked her out!”

“Richard, you honestly think I’d kick her out and not keep an eye on her? We’re lucky I sent Nate after her, otherwise who knows where she’d be.”

“As opposed to her almost dying in the hospital?!” Richard shouted.

“She’s better off dead than as a faggot!” Kate snapped back.

Miranda finally found her voice.

“You caused all of this.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She could never do what Kate had done to her own daughters. The idea of kicking them out or purposefully turning a blind eye to abuse.

“What kind of mother are you?” Miranda hissed.

Officer Jackson could see the fire awakening in Miranda’s eyes as the shock of the situation began to wear off.

“Miranda try to relax.” He murmured, resting a hand on her forearm.

She snatched her arm away.

“Mothers are supposed to care and protect their children, and love them unconditionally, not throw them to the wolves!” Miranda said in the most terrifyingly quiet voice, the venom dripping from her words.

Kate scoffed.

“And what would you know about being a proper mother? The only child you really give a shit about is that stupid magazine. Your own brats were screwed from the start.”

The air in the room became suffocatingly thick with tension. As Miranda’s posture became rigid and her facial expression became icy, even Kate showed a flicker of fear at the realization that she had taken it too far.

“My girls are the most important things to me in this world, I would do absolutely anything for them. I came from nothing and I work as hard as I do so they will NEVER have to know what that feels like. I may not be the best mother, but unlike you, I know that my children will never disappear from my life, and when the time comes I will be part of my grandchildren’s lives. Can you say the same?”

Miranda’s voice was eerily calm and cold.

Richards eyes widened.

“Grandchildren?” Andy’s pregnant?”

Miranda gave him a firm nod. Richard turned to Kate, standing and backing away from her.

“I can’t believe you did all of this? How didn’t I see it? I almost lost my daughter and my first grandchild?!”

Kate raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“How can you just sit there? You sent our daughter straight into the arms of the kid who almost killed her. What did you think would happen, that he’d beat the gay out of her?!”

Kate smirked.

“Whatever it takes.”

Miranda and Officer Jackson sat, watching the scene unfold in front of them.

“Well Mrs. Sachs, I’ll need you to stay and fill out a confession if that’s your statement. In the least you’ll be charged as an accessory to attempted murder, I’m not sure yet, but we’ll think of something. Mr. Sachs, Miranda? You may both leave.”

Miranda stood from the chair before slamming her hands down on the table and leaning into Kate’s space.

“Now let me make one thing crystal clear. Andrea is someone whom I care very deeply for, and I will not hesitate to tear you apart if you come anywhere near her, or hurt her in any way. She is mine. Cross me, and you will see why they call me ‘The Dragon’.” Miranda growled.

Kate was visibly shaken but said nothing.

Miranda turned away and left the room. She took her purse and preceded back to the front of the station.

“Ms. Priestly!”

Miranda turned to see Richard jogging after her. Even in her heels, he was much taller than her, but he stooped awkwardly in front of her, as if trying to shrink himself. Another move very similar to Andrea’s day to day body language.

“Andy’s staying with you, right?”

Miranda nodded, a guarded expression on her face.

“I know you have no reason to believe me, but I swear I had no idea that was going on. I mean, Katie has always been aggressive towards me but I never thought she’d take it out on Andy. I feel awful.”

Miranda cocked a brow.

“If you feel awful, I’m sure it’s not hard for you to imagine how Andrea feels.”

Richard hung is head.

“Could you tell her something for me?”

Miranda relaxed a little, he didn’t seem all too bad, he reminded her of her sweet Andrea. She nodded.

“That depends on what you would like to say.”

Richard wrung his hands and nodded.

“Of course. If you could just make sure she knows that I didn’t know, about Nate or the abuse or her mother’s plotting. I’m so sorry, I’ve been a horrible father. I should have stood up for her when Katie tried to kick her out.”

Miranda pursed her lips.

“Alright.”

“And please tell her that I love her, and I’d like to see her if she’d let me.”

“Of course. I will pass that on.”

Richard nodded his thank you.

“My cell number is still the same.”

They stood silently looking at each other, unsure of what to say.

“She’s really pregnant?”

Miranda saw the hopeful happiness reflecting in his eyes. She smiled warmly at him, letting him see her own excitement.

“Yes. She’s almost three months along.”

Richard leaned forward and before Miranda could stop him, he wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Thank you for taking care of my little girl for me.”

When he pulled away there were tears shining in his eyes.

Miranda shook herself, feeling a little flustered and overwhelmed.

“Of course.”

She clenched her jaw before giving him a quick nod.

“Good day, Mr. Sachs.”

“Richard, please.”

“Richard.”

 

The ride back home to the townhouse was quiet. Miranda stared out the window, her mind deep in thought.

Her and Andrea would have a lot to discuss and she was not particularly excited about it.

 

Andrea was at her side the minute she closed the front door of the townhouse.

“Hey.” Andrea smiled warmly at her.

Miranda felt all of her anxiety melt away at the sight of Andrea with her mussed hair, baggy jeans and one of her own oversized university sweaters from years ago.

“Where on earth did you find that?” Miranda chuckled, smoothing her fingers over the worn fabric.

Andrea blushed.

“The very back of your closet.”

Miranda frowned.

“Were the sweaters I purchased for you unsuitable?”

Andrea bit her lip and blushed darker, looking at the floor.

“I just- you were gone for a while, and I- well I missed you and it’s soft and it smells like you- I’m sorry, I should have asked.” Andrea stuttered through her words.

Miranda sighed, her heart almost exploding with love. Andrea missed her. Andrea stole her clothes because it smelled like her, because she missed her.

“No. Don’t apologize.” Miranda said softly and caressed Andrea’s cheek.

Andrea leaned into her touch as her eyes fluttered closed.

“I-” Miranda paused, “I missed you too.”

Andrea smiled.

As they entered the now cleaned kitchen, Miranda could hear a movie playing in the living room.

“The twins and I were watching Frozen. Did you want to join?”

Miranda took Andrea’s hands in her own.

“I need to speak with you, it’s important.”

Andrea’s heart began to beat harder, her anxiety levels rising.

“Um, okay.”

Miranda sighed, where on earth to begin.

“I was just at the 75th precinct. Officer Jackson has Nate as well as both your parents over there for questioning. I spoke with them and I-”

Miranda paused, before deciding to just rip it off like a bandaid.

“Nate and your mother have been in contact since you left, he’s been working with her to try and- well- to try and change you. She knew all along about the abuse, she thought it was for your own good.”

Tears filled Miranda’s eyes, but Andrea didn’t look surprised.

“Oh. So it was all a lie?”

Miranda blinked.

“Um- I don’t know.”

“Nate never loved me, I am unlovable, just like he said.”

Miranda shook her head fiercely. 

“No you musn’t believe that my darling, it’s just not true.”

Andrea gave her a weak smile.

“ I have something I need to ask you.” Miranda said softly.

Andrea looked at her expectantly.

“Why did you stay? It would have stopped, all you had to do was quit-”

Miranda stopped as Andrea shook her head vehemently.

“I couldn’t leave, I couldn’t just leave you.”

Miranda could only see the bruises, the scars as her nostrils flared and her passion took over. The image of all the bruises and cuts and the damage done to Andrea’s body and soul pushed her over the edge.

“You foolish girl. I am not worth all that pain and suffering. You should have left, and you would have been safe. You wouldn’t be hurting.”

Andrea shook her head.

“The pain at the thought of never seeing you again hurt more than any of Nate’s beatings or words ever could. I needed you, I still do.” Andrea pleaded.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You could have been happy, you could have been free of me and that horrendous job. Don’t look at me like that, I hear the whispers about me.”

Andrea reached for Miranda, but she pulled away.

“Miranda please, I’ve never believed any of it. It’s not true, you’re incredible and I wanted to be there with you!”

Miranda shook with anger, as her tears finally borke free.

“You deserve more than me. You’re young, you have your whole life ahead of you. You should have just left me, why didn’t you just leave me?” 

“Because I’m in love with you.” Andrea shouted.

Tears poured down both of their cheeks, Miranda stood frozen in place staring. Andrea slammed her hand over her mouth in horror. It was so quiet, all you could hear was the movie still playing in the living room.

“Olaf, you’re melting!”

“Some people are worth melting for.”

Andrea stared down at the floor, of course she just had to go and ruin everything by doing something stupid and emotional. Damn those stupid hormones.

Miranda stared, there was no possible way she had heard that correctly. Andrea, her beautiful, sweet little Andrea endured months of beatings, because she was in love with Miranda. 

“What did you just say?” Miranda breathed.

Andrea opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She took a deep breath and approached Miranda, standing so close they were merely inches apart. 

“Can I- um.”

Miranda tilted her head, her puzzlement clear. Andrea bit her lip, gird your loins, she thought to herself as she smiled. Gently she leaned in closer, cupping the back of Miranda’s head and pressing their lips together.

She was slow and gentle, stroking the back of Miranda’s neck and caressing Miranda’s lips with her own. 

Miranda whimpered at the tenderness, something she was so incredibly unfamiliar with.

Andrea pulled back, resting their foreheads together. Her heart was pounding.

“Oh.” Miranda breathed softly.

Miranda was stunned for only a moment, after which she slid her arms around Andrea’s waist and pulled her closer kissing her just as softly all over again. Their kiss began to grow more passionate, the two of them moving as close together as they could. 

Miranda clutched at Andrea’s back. She had almost lost this, lost this moment, lost Andrea, lost this feeling. She pulled back as tears began to pour down her cheeks again.

“Miranda?”

Miranda pulled Andrea into a tight hug as she shook.

“Don’t you ever do anything stupid like that ever again. I can’t lose you.”

Andrea sighed.

“Miranda-”

“No Andrea, I mean it. Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare go and make me care about you and then get yourself killed, don’t you dare. Promise me!”

Miranda demanded.

“I- Miranda, I promise.”

Miranda pulled back from the hug, and wiped her tears.

“Good, now come here.”

Miranda cupped Andrea’s cheeks and kissed her again fiercely.

The two women pulled apart at the sounds of whooping and cheering.

Caroline and Cassidy stood in the doorway, smiling. They high fived each other, and Cassidy rolled her eyes.

“Took you guys long enough!”

Miranda gave a half assed glare, but Andrea only giggled. She surprised the Miranda and the girls by dramatically dipping Miranda backwards and kissing her again, before letting her back up.

“Ugh come on, guys, get a room.” Cassidy groaned jokingly.

Caroline only smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Let me know what you think please. I love hearing from you guys! <3 I love you all, you're amazing, you guys are why I do this!


	11. A Doppler Effect of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST AND HURT AND COMFORT SORTA. Also I hardcore relate to that emotional spiral Andy has in the car on a spiritual level. I tried to research the fetal doppler or whatever, sorry if I screwed it up! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Alright Andy, how have you been feeling?”

Andy shrugged, swinging her legs back and forth impatiently from where she sat up on the examination table.

“Fine, I suppose.”

The nurse smiled brightly before starting Andy’s examination, Miranda watching closely. She checked Andy’s reflexes, the bruising and the swelling around the rib cage. Andy cautiously stepped on the scale meant to weigh her and hoped Miranda was watching too closely. Pregnant or not, Miranda didn’t need to know how fat the “smart, fat girl” really was.

After all of the checks for Andy’s health were done, they moved on to the baby.

“Could you lay back on the bed here for me?” The nurse asked gently as she helped Andy lay back. 

She reached over and pulled the Doppler from the side table, putting one of the headphones over her ears.

“Now this is going to be a bit cold at first.” 

Much to Andy’s dismay, the nurse lifted her shirt, uncovering her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly, quietly begging Miranda not to look. She didn’t have to look right then to remember all the bruises and scars covering her stomach and chest.

The nurse smoothed the cool ultrasound gel over Andy’s midsection. Andy couldn’t help but shiver. The nurse lifted the wand but before she could get it anywhere near Andy’s stomach, Andy stopped her.

“Wait.”

Andy turned to Miranda, who was quietly sitting at the opposite side of the room, wringing her hands and looking down at the floor. Andy reached out her hand. She desperately needed Miranda to hold it, truth be told she was terrified. What if the baby wasn’t actually okay after Nate’s assault? She didn’t want to find out alone.

“Miranda?” She whispered softly, extending her arm as far as she could reach.

Miranda looked up at Andy’s outstretched hand and the pleading look in her eyes and was at her side in moments.

“Yes darling?”

Miranda interlaced their fingers, as Andy gave her a smile small.

“I need you to be here too.” Andy whispered, before nodding the go ahead at the nurse.

The wand was pressed to her stomach, and the nurse slowly dragged it from Andy’s pubic bone up to her belly button. The nurse smiled, adjusting the placement of the wand before removing the headphones from the jack.

“And this is the little guy’s heartbeat.”

Andy caught Miranda’s eye as the soft sound filled the room. Miranda smiled and squeezed Andy’s hand. 

“This is really happening.” Andy breathed, “It sounds like a tiny galloping pony.”

The nurse laughed and Miranda smiled brightly.

“Everything sounds alright, we’ll do a full ultrasound at your next appointment. Dr. Carter should be in to see you in the next few minutes.” The nurse said, before removing the wand and wiping Andy’s stomach with a cloth.

She wrote the rest of her results down on her clipboard and in moments she was gone.

Miranda bit her lip, massaging Andy’s palm.

“Thank you, for sharing that with me.” She whispered softly.

She helped Andy up to a sitting position. Andy smiled, wrapping her legs around Miranda and tugging her in closer. 

“I want to share everything with you. All of it.”

Andy pressed their lips together, kissing Miranda gently. When they separated, Miranda smiled.

“I’d like that.”

Dr. Carter entered the room.

“Oh look who it is, my two- make that three, favourite patients!” He exclaimed.

Miranda rolled her eyes, eyeing the nurses clipboard that was now in Dr. Carter’s hands.

“So you’re feeling alright, nothing too out of the ordinary?” He asked Andy.

Andy nodded.

“Miranda said you had a pretty bad episode last night. Why don’t you tell me about it?”

Andy bit her lip, glancing over at Miranda.

“Would you prefer Miranda leave?” Dr. Carter asked.

Miranda shot him a glare, subconsciously moving in front of Andy. Andy only replied with a terrified expression. Dr. Carter held his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry! Forget I asked.”

Andy sighed, clutching Miranda’s hand.

“It was just a nightmare. I wouldn’t call it an episode.”

Dr. Carter nodded understandingly.

“Of course, we’ll come back to that. Now it says here that since your last physical you haven’t gained any weight. You’ve actually lost some. Have you been eating normally?”

“I make sure she eats two meals a day at least, I’m not sure how she could be losing weight.” Miranda replied.

Andy bit her lip and wrung her hands, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Dr. Carter raised a questioning eyebrow at Miranda who was watching Andy intently.

“Andrea?”

Andy’s eyes filled with tears.

“I’m sorry Miranda. I just- my morning sickness and the nausea has been dreadful, I haven’t been able to keep anything down for weeks.”

Dr. Carter held his breath, Miranda did not look happy.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

Andy whimpered at the raise in volume.

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

Miranda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before wrapping her arms around Andy’s slouching frame.

“I’m always going to worry about you, I would worry less if I knew you were being honest with me.” She murmured softly.

Andy nodded as she snuggled into Miranda’s front, humming as Miranda stroked her hair.

Dr. Carter smiled to himself before looking down at the clipboard and writing some more.

“I can prescribe you some medication to help with the nausea. Now that that’s settled, I want to hear more about these nightmares of yours, if you don’t mind. Given the trauma you’ve experienced it wouldn’t be unusual for you to be experiencing symptoms of PTSD.”

Miranda pursed her lips at the thought of her Andrea dealing with something as horrid as PTSD, but looked down at Andy lovingly as they both waited for her response.

“I just- it’s like reliving that night, or sometimes one of the others, over and over again. He just never stops and it just gets worse.

Dr. Carter nodded sympathetically.

“Of course. I think what will really help you with you recovery is to talk about it. I can set up a few sessions with a therapist that often works with the hospital, and with patients in your situation.”

Miranda stiffened.

“I don’t think that’s necessary. Andrea will alway have me to talk these things through.”

Dr. Carter raised his eyebrows.

“I understand your apprehension about this Miranda, but trust that I wouldn’t recommend it if I didn’t think it was necessary.”

Miranda pursed her lips in displeasure.

“If it would make the both of you feel better, you could probably accompany Andy for the first couple sessions.”

Andy nodded enthusiastically at that. She didn’t like the idea of being away from Miranda during something so emotionally taxing. 

Miranda nodded reluctantly.

“Acceptable.”

Dr. Carter smiled at them both.

“Alright. I’ll give her a call and she’ll get in touch with you to schedule a time.”

 

The car ride back to the town house was rather quiet.

Miranda wouldn’t look at her, she stared pointedly out the window.

Andy reached for Miranda’s hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezing tightly.

Miranda didn’t even turn.

“Are you mad at me?” Andy asked softly.

Miranda didn’t reply. Andy bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

Miranda hated her, maybe she was tired of dealing with her. Or maybe she was embarrassed, to be out and about with her, a fat and worthless waste of space. She was finally realizing how much of an enormous burden she was actually going to be. She regretted the kiss, their differences were finally dawning on her and she finally realized Andy is way out of her league, and not in a good way.  
Miranda knew she deserved more than Andy could ever possibly give. Nate was right. She was unlovable. 

Andy could feel her heart aching in her chest. She shouldn’t have been so open, Miranda didn’t want her anymore. She was going to be alone, with a baby. She was no doubt fired, abandoned at the side of the road. Her eyes filled with tears. She wondered if Miranda would at least stop the car before making her get out.

Andy tried to put more distance between them, and attempted to untangle her fingers from Miranda’s soft hand.

Miranda turned towards Andy, quickly tightening her hold on her hand.

She met Andy’s eyes, and was surprised to find so much hurt and fear being directed at her. Andy’s lip trembled.

This was when Miranda would tell her she’d made a mistake, she couldn’t do it anymore, she didn’t care. It was all a lie. 

Andy’s tears poured down her cheeks, the minute she felt Miranda’s hand relax as she was distracted, she snatched her hand back and covered her mouth to stifle a sob.

Miranda only stared at her.

Maybe she wouldn’t say anything at all, she just expected Andy to understand, to just leave without even a goodbye. Andy’s heart clenched painfully in her chest. It wasn’t fair.

Miranda felt her concern bubbling over. Andrea was clearly upset, but she had expected her to say something. Yet she remained silent.

“Andrea darling, why are you crying?” Miranda asked gently, reaching for her.

Andy pulled away like she’d been burned, she pressed herself against the car door, as far away from Miranda as she could get.

Miranda frowned. She took a deep breath and tried to channel the most open and loving look she could towards Andrea.

“I want to take care of you.” 

Andy sniffled and hiccuped, and gave her a confused and guarded expression.

“What?”

“I want to care for you. I can’t do that if you don’t talk to me, or tell me what’s wrong.”

The realization hit Andy like a ton of bricks, Miranda was still mad about the morning sickness thing. Relief flooded through her.

“Oh.”

Miranda looked at her expectantly.

“You were crying. Why?”

Andy sniffled again, wiping her eyes as she continued to cry but this time they were tears of absolute relief. They were okay, everything was okay. Miranda still wanted her.

“I was scared- worried you were gonna- I was just.”

She stopped, wringing her hands.

“Never mind, it’s stupid.”

Miranda gave her a firm look.

“I want you to tell me everything you’re thinking, always. No matter how dumb or silly you think it is.”

Andy bit her lip.

“I was scared. I thought maybe you changed your mind.”

Miranda’s brows furrowed.

“I don’t understand.”

Andy took a deep breath.

“I thought you changed your mind about me, that you didn’t want me anymore or you regretted this, us.”

Andy motioned to their joined hands.

“You’re just- you’re just so you, and amazing. I mean, you’re Miranda Priestly. I’m just me, I’m just this fat pregnant girl, this nobody. I was worried you had finally realized you deserve so much better.”

The words poured out of Andy, hot tears flowing from her eyes again.

Miranda frowned, pulling Andy’s hand up and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it.

“I could never regret any of this, or you. I want to take care of you and I never want to share.”

Andy’s stomach fluttered excitedly at the possessive tone of Miranda’s words.

“You never have to share me with anyone Miranda, expect for maybe your girls, and this little one.” Andy nodded down at her stomach.

Miranda smiled softly, Andrea wanted to belong to her and her girls.

“I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about everything.” She said.

Andy nodded.

“I do, most of the time. I’m working on it, but that needs to go both ways.”

Miranda huffed.

“Then why do you need to see a therapist, if you have me and I have you?”

Andy could easily see the fear and uneasiness in her eyes.

Shit, Stephen.

Stephen had had an affair with their marriage counsellor. 

“Miranda, therapist or not, I will ALWAYS need you. Besides, I can’t just keep telling you how amazing I think you are. You’d get tired of it pretty quick and your ego might explode.” Andy joked, her tears finally stopping.

Miranda pouted.

Andy sighed, oh how she desperately wanted to kiss that adorable pout.

She smiled brightly to herself.

“What’s that grin for?”

“I forgot I can do this whenever I want now.” Andy mumbled as she moved across the back of the car to sit right next to Miranda.

She leaned into Miranda’s confused face before pressing their lips together. 

Miranda sighed, melting into Andy’s soft mouth.

Andy tangled her hands in Miranda’s hair, pulling back to take a quick breath before pulling Miranda back in again.

Miranda fetl Andy run her tongue along Miranda’s bottom lip, and parted her lips, offering her entry.

Andy responded immediately, drawing a throaty moan from Miranda.

Andy smiled against Miranda’s lips before leaning back.

Miranda’s pupils were dilated, her irises a dark and stormy blue.

“You have my permission for the rest of eternity, to do that whenever you desire.” Miranda breathed, her lips dark and swollen.

Andy laughed.

“If it was whenever I desired, I’d never stop.”

Miranda leaned over to kiss her again gently.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“It’s not my fault you look so damn kissable all the time.” Andy whined, before pulling their lips together again.

She dragged her lips along Miranda’s jaw and down the side of her throat, biting and sucking. Miranda clutched at Andy’s hand as she bit and sucked harder.

“Oh Andrea.” Miranda moaned loudly, pulling her lover back up to her lips, to kiss her senseless. 

They paused a few moments later, resting their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

Miranda caressed Andy’s cheek.

“What on earth did I do to deserve you?”

“You exist, that’s more than enough.” 

Miranda’s eyes smiled at her, and sparkled. Her hair was thoroughly mussed, her lips pink and swollen and her nose curving downwards gracefully. Her cheeks and chest lightly dusted with pink arousal.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Andy murmured.

Miranda’s blush darkened across her skin.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Miranda croaked.

“You don’t know what you do to me.” Andy muttered, before kissing her one last time.

The car came to a stop in front of the town house. They climbed the steps and entered the house, only to be greeted by squealing and laughter.

As the entered the living room, Emily was sitting on the couch laughing as she watched Nigel swing Cassidy over his shoulder, while Caroline held tight to his legs.

The monopoly board lay flipped over on the floor and the paper money and game pieces were scattered across the carpet.

Miranda chuckled as all of them froze at the sight of the two women.

“Andy!” Caroline shouted, jumping up from the floor and wrapping her arms around Andy.

“Hey Caro!”

Caroline smiled, gently touching Andy’s stomach.

“Is the baby okay?”

Andy blushed at Emily and Nigel’s wide eyes.

“Yeah, Caro. Everything is good.”

Caroline’s shoulders collapsed in relief as she hugged Andy tightly around the middle.

“Move over kiddo!” Nigel shouted as he wrapped Andy in a hug.

“That’s awesome Six, congrats!”

Emily jumped to her feet.

“Oh my god, Andrea you have to let me plan the baby shower! I did them for my family back home all the time!”

Miranda raised her eyebrows, but the smile she gave Emily was genuine.

“Wow, thanks Em. That’s really sweet.”

“Careful Emily, people might accuse you of actually having a heart, or even an actual feeling.” Nigel chuckled.

Emily stiffened, and gave him a foul glare.

“Don’t get used to it.” She grumbled.

“It’s alright Emily, your secret is safe with us.” Miranda laughed softly.

Nigel and Emily quickly shared surprised glances. Miranda sounded so happy.

“Hey, did something happen with you guys?” Nigel asked cautiously before the twins bega to laugh.

“Mom and Andy kissed three times in the kitchen this morning!” Cassidy squealed.

Both Miranda and Andy blushed as the realization hit both of Nigel and Emily’s faces.

“Bloody hell!” Emily cursed as Nigel smirked.

“You and Serena both owe me five bucks each!” Nigel chuckled.

Miranda raised a single sculpted brow in annoyance, before Cassidy spoke up.

“Actually you guys owe US the five bucks because we guessed the right time frame AND who would initiate it.”

Nigel’s jaw dropped.

“Damn Miranda, I had more faith in you.”

Miranda glared.  
“You bet with Runway staff and my own children over my love life?!”

Miranda looked ready to blow and everyone cowered but Andy, who wrapped an arm around Miranda’s waist.

“Come on Mira, it’s only fun. Relax.” Andy said softly, pressing gentle kisses to the side of Miranda’s throat and jaw.

Nigel and Emily watched in awe. Not only had Miranda displayed this much PDA in front of anyone ever, but she was actually visibly relaxing and leaning into Andy’s touch. She quickly caught Andy’s lips with her own, and hummed contently.

Nigel smiled.

“I’m really glad to see you so happy Miranda, you deserve it. I must admit, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone slay the dragon as effectively as you, Six.” Nigel chuckled.

“They don’t call me the dragon slayer for nothing!” Andy quipped, earning a playful smack from Miranda, immediately followed by a swift kiss to the temple. 

Miranda looked at the game on the floor.

“Anybody up for another game before dinner? I think Cara is making Lasagna, with Caesar salad and garlic toast.”

Miranda looked over at Emily and Nigel’s surprised expressions and cocked an eyebrow.

“You are staying, aren’t you?”

Nigel nodded, Emily bit her lip.

“I’m supposed to be meeting Serena for dinner…”

Miranda rolled her eyes.

“Well then invite her too. The adults can wine and dine, while Andrea and the girls sit at the kids table and have sparkling apple juice.” Miranda laughed as Andy pouted at her.

“Not fair!”

“Well, we all know you can’t drink wine.” Cassidy joked.

Emily snorted.

“Cass, everyone knows Andrea loved sparkling apple juice, she just doesn’t want to leave our dear Miranda’s side.” Nigel said with a grin.

They all laughed as Andy pouted.

Miranda cupped her cheek and kissed her pout gently before pulling Andy to the couch with her. 

“Come along Andrea darling, we have a game to win!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! The next chapter should be up pretty quick, its almost done already. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think I love to hear form you all! :))) <3


	12. Monopolizing Miranda's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! HERE is so much fluff its actually ridiculous. Maybe I went overboard, but I don't really care. Super cute family moments, only a tiny bit of angst in the middle but then its all happy again. Enjoy!

Cassidy sat the game board on the table as everyone else sat around it, both Nigel and Emily sat on the couch, the twins on the floor and Miranda and Andy shared Miranda’s large armchair.

Andy stretched her legs over Miranda’s lap after grabbing the piles of money Caroline handed to her, organizing them in their long box.

“I’ll be the banker, I’d rather watch you all play.” Andy said.

Cassidy then placed all the game pieces onto the board. Miranda was quick to snatch her own piece.

Nigel and Emily chuckled as Miranda placed her pawn at GO.

“Is that a high heeled shoe?”

Miranda blushed a little as both twins nodded.

“Mom said she refused to use the original shoe because it looked antiquated and completely out of season and she was a fashion queen that had a reputation to maintain.” Caroline laughed.

Cassidy held her head up all hoity toity and pursed her lips in a very Miranda like way.

“Imagine what the readers of Page Six would say if I wore something like that out and about!? Or that slimy toad Irv Ravitz, he’s been looking for a reason to oust me for years! Andrea fetch me something much less revolting, or at least easier on the eyes.”

The rest of the room was in stitches the minute Irv was mentioned and then almost crying at the exact pronunciation of Andy’s full name. 

Nigel clutching his sides as he laughed at Miranda, who looked only looked mildly mortified.

Cassidy removed her invisible glasses and touched her index finger to her top lip.

“On second thought, Andrea you’ll do just fine. You’re more than easy on the- oomf!” Cassidy exclaimed making kissy faces before Miranda hit her with a well placed throw pillow.

Andy’s smile was blinding when she looked at Miranda who was blushing furiously, she leaned in and kissed her flushed cheek.

“Well she was right about one thing.” Nigel laughed.

“Oh Nigel, do tell.” Emily replied, her face animated.

“That Irv Ravitz really is a slimy toad.”

They all laughed again.

Miranda leaned over to whisper to Andy.

“She was right about two things then.”

Andy tilted her head in confusion, but wasn’t displeased to see the love shining in Miranda’s eyes.

“She was quite correct when she said Irv is a toad, but she was also correct about you as well. You my darling, are definitely much more than just easy on the eyes.” Miranda breathed against the shell of Andy’s ear.

Andy shivered, and smiled again.

“Alright, I pick the thimble then.” Nigel exclaimed, plucking it from its place on the middle of the board and placing it next to Miranda’s shoe.

“Oooo, how very typical, Nige.” Andy drawled.

“Did you just stereotype me as the typical fashion loving gay man, because if so-” Nigel paused for dramatic effect, wiggling his eyebrows. “Then you would be absolutely correct!”

Emily rolled her eyes as she reached for the top hat and placed it next to Nigel’s piece.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

“Honestly, there isn’t a hidden reason behind everything! I just like top hats.” Emily exclaimed haughtily.

“Of course, it has nothing to do with how a certain brazilian woman looks absolutely stunning in one…” Nigel winked.

“Oh shut up!” 

“Come on guys, at this rate we’ll never finish the game!” Cassidy groaned, grabbing the bag of money for herself and the dog for Caroline, placing both pieces on the GO and discarding the rest.

“You can’t just pick for me, how did you know I wanted to play as the dog.” Caroline grumbled.

“You always pick the dog.”

“Maybe I wanted to use the iron this time.”

Cassidy rolled your eyes.

“Did you want to change it then?”

“Well- no.”

Cassidy nodded.

“Alright, let’s get started then. Mrs. Banker Andy if you could pass out the money.”

The game continued with just as much laughter as when it started. Miranda was quick to dominate the board, racking up stacks of monopoly money. The game was barely halfway through when Serena knocked on the door and came to join Emily’s team.

At this point, Andy was basically sitting in Miranda’s lap, her head laying on Miranda’s collar bone. Miranda had an arm wrapped around her and was gently smoothing and caressing the slight bulge of Andy’s stomach.

Serena was quickly caught up, and the twins 15$ richer, much to Miranda annoyance. Of course it only took a few soft kisses and a little nuzzling from Andy for Miranda to momentarily forget how to speak, never mind be upset. 

She pretended to be annoyed with Andy’s persistent displays of affection, but secretly cherished them more than anything and hoped Andy could tell. They would discuss it later, as now was not the time and place. The game was in full swing.

Nigel landed for the third time on Miranda’s boardwalk hotel, and gave her a pleading look.

“Come on Miranda, couldn’t you spare me you wrath for old times sake?” 

Miranda smirked before snatching Nigel’s money.

“There’s no friendship or mercy in monopoly.”

Andy chuckled softly, smoothing her hand in a circular motion on Miranda’s back.

“Family game night with the Priestly’s must be a blast.” She joked, ignoring Miranda’s mocking glare.

“You have no idea.” Cassidy sighed.

“Mom used to absolutely destroy Dad, and Stephen in every game we’d play, it drove them nuts!”

“I don’t lose.” Miranda hissed playfully, eyeing her girls.

Everyone rolled their eyes, as Emily went and landed on another one of Miranda’s establishments.

“Honestly, she’s got the game rigged, I swear!”

“It probably doesn’t hurt that she’s all friendly with our sweet little banker.” Nigel joked, wiggling his eyes at Andy.

“Yeah Querida, isn’t there a conflict of interest here..” Serena chuckled as she handed Miranda the money.

Andy only smirked, pressing more kisses to Miranda’s throat to prove her point.

“Maybe I’d be nicer to you too if you gave me kisses.” She joked.

Miranda tightened her arm around Andy and gave a vicious glare around the room, as if daring them to try and take Andy from her.

Nigel stood and approached Andy as a joke, but stopped as he swore he heard Miranda actually growl at him.

Andy, Emily and Serena all laughed at Nigel’s facial expression, both twins rolling their eyes as Andy pulled Miranda closer and gently nibbled, kissed and sucked on the soft patch of skin under her ear.

Miranda practically purred, her glare immediately melting away.

Nigel looked over at the twins.

“Are they always like this? Really?”

Both girls sighed.

“Really really.” Cassidy confirmed.

“But we like mom better this way, she’s happy. And we like Andy a lot.” She spoke louder to her mother, “besides everyone knows Andy would never go for anyone else, she’s absolutely crazy daisy about you!”

Andy smirked, and whispered quietly against Miranda’s throat so only she could hear.

“It’s true, I think you’re stuck with me babe.”

Miranda blushed profusely at the term of endearment, before taking a breath and returning her focus to the game.

Caroline pouted.

“I’m short five dollars to upgrade to a hotel.”

She eyed the board, before standing and approaching Andy and before Miranda could react she quickly kissed Andy’s cheek.

Miranda gave her a half assed glare as Andy pulled the five dollars she needed from Miranda’s stack of money and handed it to Caroline.

Caroline smiled, and skipped happily back to her spot.

“Six, you’ve got the Priestly women wrapped around your finger!” Nigel exclaimed in disbelief.

“Jealous Nigel?” Emily chirped.

“Aren’t you? Imagine that next time at work when you screw up, all you have to do is kiss Miranda senseless and you get off scot free!”

“Do all of my employees think about kissing me, or is that just you, Nigel?” Miranda laughed heartily.

 

Andy stiffened in Miranda’s arms a little. Miranda was hers, there better not be any employees thinking about kissing her. 

Emily laughed.

“I’m quite sure it just Andrea.”

Andy blushed a little, posessively wrapping an arm around Miranda’s waist, as Cara entered the room.

“Dinner is ready for you and your friends Ms. Miranda.”

Miranda nodded.

“Thank you Cara, you’re welcome to go home now if you’d like. Did you pack some food for your family?”

Cara nodded.

“Thank you Ms. Miranda.” Cara paused before turning to Andy, “I’ve prepared some healthy snacks for tomorrow that are very good for you and the baby, they’re in the fridge. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Andy smiled.

“Thanks Cara, you’re the best!”

Their party began to stand and head to the dining room for dinner. Andy paused, waiting for them to leave.

“Is something wrong Andrea?”

Andy was quick to cut her off as she turned to straddle Miranda’s lap. She tangled her hands in Miranda’s soft hair and pressed their lips together, immediately swiping her tongue along Miranda’s bottom lip, demandingly.

Miranda moaned and parted her lips, wrapping her arms around Andy’s back before sliding her hands downwards palming Andy’s ass and pulling her closer.

Andy groaned as her hips bucked without her permission.

Miranda pushed Andy back,

“Andrea now isn’t really the time.”

She panted as Andy impatiently continued her assault, mouthing at the corner of Miranda’s lips, then along her jaw.

“Andrea darling, our guests are waiting.”

Miranda whimpered as Andy dragged her teeth down the sensitive skin of Miranda’s throat. She bit down and sucked greedily at Miranda’s pulse point.

“Oh Andrea.” Miranda moaned.

Sufficiently content with the mark she had left behind on Miranda’s neck, Andy moved back up to her lips, nipping and soothing them with her tongue.

“I have you like this, no one else. Just me. These lips are mine.”

Miranda whimpered again and nodded vehemently. 

“Mom, Andy, you coming?” Cassidy shouted from the dining room.

Andy pulled back abruptly staring down at the woman panting beneath her.

“Coming in a minute Bobbsey!” Miranda croaked back weakly.

Andy’s eyes widened, what the hell was wrong with her.

“Oh my god, Miranda. I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

She gently touched the mark now darkening on her lovers neck.

“Don’t be silly, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it. Your raging pregnancy hormones just have poor timing.”

Miranda pulled them together, kissing Andy sweetly.

“The next time this happens, there won’t be any interruptions. We’ll continue this later, no more teasing.” She breathed in a low husky voice, her blue eyes smoldering.

Andy blushed, and felt her stomach flip flopping. 

“God, you are so incredibly sexy, Miranda Priestly.” Andy gushed, standing from the couch.

She helped Miranda up, pulling her into her arms and kissing her again.

“Now let’s go before our guests starve.” Miranda muttered.

“There they are!” Nigel exclaimed as the two women the room. 

He shared a smirk with Emily at the sight of the dark hickey developing on Miranda’s throat.

“Yes, well I had to make an attempt to really solidify my monopoly win..” Miranda joked as she pulled out Andy’s chair for her.

Cassidy groaned.

It was quiet for a while, only the sounds of forks and knives scraping, and the clinking of glasses as everyone dug into their meal.

“I must say Nigel, you are all taking this a lot better than I expected.” Miranda said offhandedly.

“Well, we’d mostly already had it figured out.” Nigel admitted, forking more lasagna into his mouth.

Miranda raised an eyebrow.

“You weren’t exactly subtle.” Emily said, snorting as Serena elbowed her in the ribs.

Miranda’s face looked up almost predatory as she leaned over the table, the curiosity sparked in her eyes.

“Do tell.”

Nigel laughed at Andy’s horrified expression. 

“Well to be fair, we knew how our little Six felt. We weren’t sure about you until the night of the gala in Paris, and then of course the most uneventful plane ride home we have ever had.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes.

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“I thought Emily might blow a gasket, she was on edge the whole flight waiting for you to demand some unattainable thing but it never came. Andy told us you asked her to hold your hand.” Serena chuckled as Emily blushed.

“I- well- It made me feel better.” Miranda mumbled.

“Exactly.” Nigel gave her a triumphant grin.

“Six on the other hand, was a complete open book.”

The three of them looked at each other, recalling the night of the gala and Andy’s run in with,

“Christian Thompson.” Nigel started,

“Poor bloke, didn’t know what hit him.” Emily laughed.

“Literally.” Serena added.

Miranda eyed them closely. It was no secret how much Miranda hated him, and hated how much he had flirted with Andy when she had first started as Miranda’s assistant. 

“Trust me, you’ll like this story.” Nigel assured her.

“The night of the gala, Six pulled a total miracle and got us into this super fancy club in Paris, where we had the unfortunate run in with Miranda’s favourite person.”

Miranda glared.

“I was so sure Andy was going to hit him.” Serena exclaimed.

“I was quite disappointed when she didn’t, I would have liked to see that. Christian Thompson with a broken nose.”

Miranda’s jaw dropped a little, Andy laughed and tapped the underside of Miranda’s chin.

“Do close your mouth darling, you aren’t a fish.” Andy joked, earning her playful smack from Miranda.

“Though I too would love to see Mr. Thompson with a broken nose, I don’t see what that has to do with Andrea’s incredibly obvious feelings for me.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes.

“Well obviously he insulted you or something and Andy beat him up for you.”

Nigel smirked.

“That would be correct, I believe the exact term he used was a frigid b-”

Emily waved him off, gesturing at the two eleven year olds sitting at the table.

Caroline waved her hand in a very Miranda like way to dismiss him.

“It’s alright, we get the idea.”

Emily laughed as Nigel pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

“Yes Miranda.” He breathed, earning himself a glare from the real Miranda.

“She grabbed him by the collar of his pretentious dress shirt, and tore him to shreds, we had to drag her off of him!” Nigel continued.

Emily nodded.

“I would have loved to see his plastic surgeon make that very expensive repair to his face, and maybe how his shrink would repair the blow to his ego.” 

“She didn’t even deny that she was your lap dog.” Nigel added.

Miranda looked over at Andy’s incredibly horrified and blushed face, and gave her a smile.

“I do appreciate you, what do they call it, defending my honour? But of course this is unnecessary.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes at her mother as she forked more lasagna into her mouth.

“That would make you a pretty big hypocrite mom, you did the same thing with that guy who kept bothering Andy.”

Andy turned and looked at Miranda with a big smile.

“That was you?”

“I- well- yes, I suppose it was.” Miranda stuttered, her own complexion getting pinker as she fixed her gaze to her plate.

“Yeah, she pulled him into her office and told him off, called the guys boss and told HIM off for hiring such an idiot and then when the asshole insulted you and said he’d never go after a fashion cow or something she basically blacklisted him out of the country.” Cassidy said, smirking.

“Cassidy language!”

“He was an asshole, you said so yourself!”

Miranda sighed, defeatedly resting her head in her hand.

Nigel only shook his head in disbelief.

“I had wondered where that guy had gone.”

Emily nodded.

“He was quite the piece of work.”

“Indeed.” Miranda muttered.

The evening continued with the table comparing the various things each woman had done for the other, the twins having a big insight into what Miranda had gone out of her way to do for Andy. 

Soon plates were empty, the girls went off to bed with assurances that they would finish the game some other time. Caroline moved the board to one of the guest rooms so it wouldn’t be disturbed. The adults sat around the table, laughing and chatting.

“I think the most obvious one was actually only a few weeks after she had started working with you, when we all went out for drinks and one of the guys drunkenly said something rude about you, and Six defended you and shamed him for saying anything in the first place.” Nigel chuckled, remembering the night in question, the night he had began to worry for Andy’s heart.

“Yeah, he called Andy a teachers pet or something.” Serena added as she took a sip of her wine.

“He actually dared her to get a tattoo to honour you if she was so infatuated with you, and she agreed without hesitation.” Nigel said, not noticing Miranda stiffen in her chair.

“Am I just a drunken dare to you then.” Miranda hissed.

Andy shrunk into her chair and reached for Miranda’s hand to calm her, but Miranda snatched her hand away.

“Miranda it wasn’t like that.”

Nigel and Emily exchanged worried glances, time to repair the situation.

Nigel caught Miranda’s eye, and gave her the most sincere look her could muster.

“Miranda, honestly I think she was happy to have an excuse for herself to do something that reinforced her feelings. We spent a whole week trying to talk her out of it, and she refused.” 

Miranda relaxed in her chair.

“She spent hours with the artist and I perfecting the design, it’s an absolutely stunning piece of art.” Serena added, giving Andy a smile.

“She hasn’t even shown it to anyone but Serena, that idiot guy from work still thinks she chickened out. That was how we knew, she had it bad for you.” Nigel agreed.

Miranda looked over at Andy, who was staring down at the table and smoothing her hands over her thighs.

Nigel caught Emily’s eye and motioned to his watch. He knew that look, Miranda would want them to go.

“I think it’s time we head out, it’s late and not all of us get to stay home and sleep in with our gorgeous young lovers.” Nigel joked as he stood from the table.

“I was actually thinking about coming in to work tomorrow.” Miranda replied, following all three of them to the front door.

Andy visibly wilted in disappointment.

Nigel took Miranda by the shoulders, once out of sight of Andy.

“You will do nothing of the sort. Take care of our little Andy, she needs you. And you need her.” Nigel said softly.

Miranda pursed her lips.

Emily and Serena nodded to Nigel.

“We’ll meet you out there.”

Nigel nodded before looking back over at Miranda.

“Don’t fuck this up Priestly.”

Miranda opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when she was met with Nigels hard stare.

“Of course.” 

Nigel gave her a smile, as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

“You have a beautiful woman who loves you, two beautiful daughters and another little one on the way. Relax, Runway will still be here when you get back.”

Miranda nodded.

“Thank you, Nigel.”

She closed the door behind him as he walked down the steps to where Emily and Serena were waiting.

Miranda walked back to the kitchen where Andy sat quietly. She returned to her seat next to Andy and took Andy’s hand in her own.

“I want to- I would like to apologize for reacting so- so strongly about the tattoo. I should have trusted your feelings for me were- are genuine.” Miranda spoke slowly, she wanted to get this right. 

“It’s okay, I get it. It’s not a story that inspires confidence.” Andy replied softly, watching Miranda smooth circles into the back of her hand.

She still wouldn’t look at Miranda. Miranda took a deep breath. She had to say more, elaborate, something to regain Andrea’s trust, yet again.

“I suppose it doesn’t.” Miranda paused, unsure of what to say and how to say it.

“I know I’m not very good at any of this. It’s hard for me to communicate my feelings effectively, and I know I’m not very easy to get along with-”

“Honestly Miranda, it’s alright-” Andy waved her off.

“No Andrea, it’s not. It’s incredibly important to me that I get this right, I can’t screw this up. I don’t think I would be able to go on as I do now if I do. I care too much.”

Andy turned to meet her eyes.

“It’s important to me that you know that no matter how angry I get sometimes or whatever mean things I say, they aren’t true. They’re never ever true.” Miranda pleaded.

Andy nodded.

“I know Miranda.”

“Good. You’re very important to me.”

Andy smiled.

“I love you too.”

Miranda’s heart soared, as she squeezed Andy’s hand tightly. 

“Let’s go to bed.”

Andy frowned a little but nodded, as she followed Miranda up the stairs and turned towards her room. She pushed open the door and began to remove her clothes to change into her pjs. Miranda already having gone into her own room, Andy missed her already.

She chastised herself for being so foolish.

She was only in her pj pants, and had just removed her bra when she heard the door open behind her, and a warm body against her back, and arms around her waist. The silk of Miranda’s night shirt was soft against her bare back as Miranda kissed the back of her neck and her shoulder blades.

“Why didn’t you follow me to my room?” Miranda murmured against Andy’s skin.

Her hot breath sending shivers down Andy’s back and her skin erupted with goosebumps, her nipples stiffening.

“I- I didn’t know if you wanted me to.” Andy whispered, her focus on the soft hands caressing her abdomen and slowly climbing higher.

“I said that we’d continue later, no interruptions.” Miranda replied.

Her hands stopped at the edge of Andy’s bandages, Andy’s breath hitched.

“You did.”

Miranda smirked and kissed Andy’s back again, swirling her fingers around the girth of Andy’s breasts.

Andy gasped, and Miranda only hummed obliviously as Andy’s nipples hardened.

“It’s later.”

Andy nodded, and let out a low moan as Miranda finally gently squeezed and began to massage Andy’s breasts and tug playfully at her nipples.

Andy arched her back, pushing her chest into Miranda’s hands, gently smoothing her hands up and down Miranda’s forearms encouragingly. Miranda nibbled and kissed at the back of Andy’s neck.

“Oh god.”

Miranda smirked.

“No need to call me god Andrea, Miranda is just fine.”

Andy rolled her eyes before moaning again as Miranda pinched and rolled the pink buds in between her fingers.

Andy’s head dropped backwards, giving Miranda more access to the side of her throat. Miranda bit down and sucked, thoroughly enjoying the woman who was squirming in her arms.

Andy whined as it all stopped abruptly.

“My bedroom. Bed. Now.” Miranda growled, before disappearing, leaving Andy thoroughly flustered in the guest room.

Andy panted, suddenly incredibly self conscious of her body, all the scars and blemishes she knew were waiting. She pulled her pj shirt over her head and crossed the hall into Miranda’s room and closed the door.

Miranda sat on the edge of the bed, like a cat waiting for her pray. She frowned as Andy approached.

“I never said you could put that on.”

Andy bit her lip, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

“I just- it doesn’t look very nice- there’s all these scars and marks- it’s not very nice to look at-” Andy stuttered.

Miranda gave Andy a warm smile, pulling her close and kissing her softly.

“You will always be beautiful and incredibly nice to look at to me. I understand if you don’t want to, I won’t push you. I just need you to know that I have spent my entire career surrounded by beautiful women-” Miranda paused, letting her eyes glide down Andy’s figure and back up to her eyes.

“You are by far, the most beautiful, gorgeous and stunning of them all.”

Andy blushed under Miranda’s hungry gaze, and couldn’t help but trust her, believe her, and love her more than she thought possible.

She pulled her shirt over her head slowly, and when she met Miranda’s eyes again, it was hard not to blush. Her blue eyes were dark, pupils big and wide with desire, her lips parted slightly as she gasped quietly.

“You are so beautiful.”

She slid her hands over Andy’s abdomen, before leaning in and gently kissing the white scars criss crossing along her body. Andy shivered, tangling her fingers in Miranda’s hair.

“Hmmmmm.” Andy hummed, arching into Miranda’s touch, before gasping as Miranda began to kiss the sides of her breasts.

Miranda slid her hands around Andy’s back pulling her closer before wrapping her mouth around Andy’s right breast, biting and sucking at the hardened nipple.

Andy’s jaw dropped as Miranda drew many soft sighs and whimpers from her, before switching over to the other side. Andy tugged at Miranda’s hair attempting to pull her back to her mouth.

“Kiss me.” She breathed, before latching her lips onto Miranda, sighing as the sensitive skin of her chest rubbed against the soft material of Miranda’s night shirt.

Andy then pulled at Miranda’s shirt.

“You are entirely too clothed.”

Miranda chuckled, separating from Andy to pull off her shirt, as Andy removed her pj pants, leaving them both in their underwear.

Andy let her eyes roam Miranda’s body before pulling them back together, moaning at the feeling of skin on skin.

Andy palmed Miranda’s breasts squeezing and massaging before tugging gently at her nipples, leaving Miranda panting at her mercy. She then moved her lips to work at Miranda’s neck, sucking and biting.

Miranda moaned and whined softly, pulling Andy on top of her and on to the bed.

Quickly she reached for the hem of Andy’s underwear, who froze.

“I don’t- I’m not-”

Miranda nodded, choosing instead to grab Andy’s ass and pull her closer.

“Whatever you feel comfortable with darling.”

Andy nodded, “I’d rather help you.”

She cupped Miranda outside of her underwear with one hand, leaving the other to continue it’s ministrations on her breast.

“Oh.” Miranda exclaimed.

Andy bit her lip.

“I haven’t really done this before.”

Miranda smiled reassuringly.

“That’s alright, just do for me what you’d do for you.”

Andy paused before nodding, and gently began to move her fingers against Miranda.

 

“You’re so wet.” Andy murmured.

Miranda’s eyes clamped shut as she nodded forcefully.

“Only for you.” She whispered.

Andy pulled her hand away to tug at Miranda’s underwear, removing them completely and tossing them before putting her hand back where Miranda wanted it.

Slowly separating the lips and swirling her fingers around Miranda’s clit, Andy leaned in close over Miranda’s body and began to whisper to her.

“I did this a lot when I first started working for you, you know? Even then there was something about you that just drove me crazy.”

Miranda groaned, clutching the bed sheets. Andy pressed gently on Miranda’s clit, slowly moving her fingers faster.

“I’d imagine you calling me into your office and fucking me against the wall, nice and slow at first, like this.”

Andy pushed two fingers into Miranda, pumping her slowly.

“Ohhhh.” Miranda moaned.

“You were always such a tease in my daydreams. Until I was begging you for more, hard and faster.”

Miranda whimpered and nodded.

“Is that what you want?”

Miranda nodded again.

“Oh god, please.”

Andy added another finger and began going faster, in and out, kissing and sucking at Miranda’s neck in time with her thrusts. Miranda was starting to roll her hips against Andy’s hand.

“Then just when I thought it couldn’t get any better, you press your palm right there.”

Andy pressed the heel of her palm against Miranda clit and started rubbing down on it in time with her thrusts.

“Ohhhh, fuck. Oh god, fuuck. Yes. Yes. YES.” 

Miranda fell over the edge, as Andy fucked her through the last waves of her orgasm. As Miranda’s hips slowed, Andy pulled her fingers out, sucking them into her mouth, humming with pleasure.

Miranda had barely recovered when she flipped Andy onto her back and kissed her hard and needy on the mouth.

“That was, wow.” Miranda mumbled between kiss.

Andy groaned at the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

“I’m sorry that I’m not-”

Miranda shushed her with her lips, before snuggling into Andy’s arms.

“Never apologize, you’re ready when you’re ready. I can wait.”

Andy pulled the blankets over them, marvelling in how lucky she felt. They lay together in silence for a few moments.

“Andrea?”

“Mhmmm?”

Miranda paused, before nudging at Andy’s cheek with her nose.

“Did you mean it?”

Andy opened her eyes, looking down at the incredibly beautiful woman laying half on her.

“Did I mean what?”

Miranda bit her lip.

“You love me?”

Andy rolled her eyes, before pressing a kiss to Miranda’s forehead.

“More than anything.”

Miranda nodded, cuddling closer to Andy.

“Ok.”

Andy smiled, brushing Miranda’s hair from her eyes, she leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

“Miranda?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I love you.”

Miranda smiled, tucking her face into Andy’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Lemme know what you think as always! I read every comment and I grin and giggle and squeal like an idiot every time they make my entire day!!! Love you guys!! <3 :)


	13. Intermission: Waffles and Wartime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I changed the title of this fic, in case you didn't notice lol.   
> Also this is just a short little "intermission" between the last chapter and the next one. I wanted time to have passed between the last chapter and the next but I also wanted to give ya'll context so here's a short lil snippet for some context and the next chapter will be up soon!

Andy rolled over, attempting to curl into the warmth of her wife’s body, her bulging stomach making it difficult. 

Miranda grumbled as she was jostled around.

She rolled over to meet Andy’s tired eyes.

“Now Darling, I am quite sure we have already discussed this at great length on multiple occasions already.” Miranda purred as she stretched her arms around Andy.

Andy pouted.

“But it’s not fair!”

Miranda chuckled, smiling at her wife as she massaged the sore muscles of her lower back. Andy’s eyes fluttered closed happily at the ministrations.

“I know, but you’re nearly nine months pregnant now, you and I both know it just doesn’t work.”

Andy frowned down at her swollen midsection, and poked at it.

“Get out! It’s been long enough!”

Miranda smiled lovingly and gently patted Andy’s stomach.

“It’s alright little one, you come out when you’re ready.”

“No. Now. I want to be the big spoon!” Andy replied, scowling at Miranda.

“You’re being dramatic dear, you can be the little spoon for another couple weeks.” Miranda laughed, as she scooched down in the bed.

Lifting Andy’s shirt, she gently kissed the skin just above her belly button.

“You’ll come out when you’re ready, won’t you little one? Your mother is just impatient, but all good things take time, yes they do.” Miranda hummed softly.

Andy smiled a little, gently running her fingers through Miranda’s soft hair, until Miranda looked up at her pointedly.

“Fine.” Andy grumbled, rolling back over onto her left side, letting Miranda wraparound her.

Miranda pressed a kiss behind Andy’s ear, and rubbed circles on her stomach.

Andy smiled and closed her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes shot open as a sharp pain pierced her abdomen. She looked down to see the bulge of her stomach bleeding profusely, she couldn’t figure out where it was coming from.

“Whaa?!” Andy cried, reaching behind her for Miranda, finding nothing but empty space.

“She’s gone Andy.”

Andy looked to the end of the bed to see Nate standing there, a wicked grin on his face. His hands were covered in blood.

“I- I-” Andy gasped.

Nate leaned in, his body stretching along the length of the bed until his face was dark and distorted, inches away from own face. His eyes spinning in his head as black smoke swirled around them. His jaw dropped, jaw unhinged like a python, stretching until he could swallow her whole.

“You’ll never be free of me.”

 

Andy ‘s eyes snapped open, as she shot up in bed. Her chest heaving. Immediately she pressed a palm to her abdomen, the bulge, however much smaller was still there. Her baby was okay, relief flooded her system. Miranda’s arms were already wrapping around her has she whispered comforting words.

Tears poured from her eyes as she let Miranda rock her.

“It’s okay darling, I’ve got you.”

Miranda sighed into Andy’s hair, smoothing calming circles into her back. 

It had been many weeks since the last incident with Nate, but Andy didn’t seem to be getting any better. She often had to be woken from nightmares. First only when Miranda wasn’t there with her, but now, it was almost every night.

Andy sobbed, clutching Miranda tightly.

“I’m so sorry Mira.”

Miranda hushed her, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“It’s alright, I’m always here when you need me.”

Andy sniffled, and wiped her eyes.

“But you have that meeting- you’re going to be so tired-”

“That doesn’t matter, you’re more important than any silly meeting.” Miranda huffed, pulling Andy to rest her head on her chest.

Slowly they lay back down again, Andy rested on Miranda’s collar bone, an arm around her waist and their legs entangled under the sheets.

Andy’s breathing slowed as she relaxed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Miranda asked softly, caressing Andy’s cheek.

Andy shuddered.

“We were here in bed, but then you were gone and Nate-” Andy sobbed as the tears began to pour again.

“Nate- he- he killed the baby. He killed our baby- and he just stood there grinning.”

Miranda pursed her lips, pulling Andy closer to her, a fierce protectiveness rearing its head inside her.

“It’s okay my darling. Nate isn’t here, our baby is safe and I’m right here. I’ll never leave you.” Miranda murmured into Andy’s hair.

Andy nodded.

“I know, I know.” She hiccuped, clutching Miranda tightly regardless.

Miranda paused in thought.

“Do you want me to stay home with you tomorrow? I can tell Emily to-”

Andy shook her head.

“You shouldn’t have to do that, I don’t want to be a burden.”

Miranda frowned.

“Don’t say that. You’re not a burden, you are the absolute light of my life and the mother of our sweet little baby. I want to stay home with you, will you let me? At least for the morning?” Miranda asked softly, her blue eyes pleading.

Andy snuggled into her side.

“I’d like that.”

Miranda smiled, chastely kissing Andy’s lips.

“I can make you those waffles you love so much.”

Andy perked up, she loved Miranda’s waffles and she craved them all the time. Miranda didn’t often have time to make them for her, so when she did it was a real treat. She smiled against Miranda’s throat.

“I love you too, ya big softie.”

Miranda blushed.

“Hush now!”

 

When Andy came down the stairs to the delicious smells coming from the kitchen and the sounds of Miranda softly humming to herself as she busied herself in the kitchen, she felt her spirits lift.

Miranda stood at the counter, stirring the batter as her hips swayed gently to the tune she hummed.

The scene was just too perfect for Andy to even explain, so she tiptoed up behind Miranda, wrapping her arms around her waist and cuddling close.

“I’m almost done.” Miranda said softly, leaning back against Andy.

Andy smiled and kissed Miranda’s temple, before letting her eyes wander over to the batter Miranda was pouring into the waffle maker.

“Oh wow, that smells so good!” Andy exclaimed, she then became aware of the low cut of Miranda’s nightshirt, a mix of desire and pure happiness bubbled inside her.

“It better, I slaved away all morning over the hot waffle maker for these. Just for you.” Miranda said pointedly.

Andy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Why of course, however will I repay you?”

Miranda smirked devilishly in response.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

Miranda pressed the two sides of the waffle iron together, before turning in Andy’s arms and leaning in to kiss her.

“Are you expecting that payment now?” Andy joked as she pulled back out of Miranda’s reach.

Miranda frowned.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?” Andy cooed.

“Flattery will get you nowhere. And no, you have not.” Miranda pouted.

“You, Miranda Priestly, are absolutely and positively stunning. The most beautiful woman, heck the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” Andy replied softly, pulling a blushing Miranda back into her arms.

“Just kiss me already.” Miranda husked, sighing happily when Andy finally gave in.

The waffle iron beeped, and Miranda frowned before turning back to the task at hand.

“How do you do that?” 

“Do what?” Miranda mumbled.

Andy touched her lips gently, before licking them.

“You taste like strawberries.”

Miranda shrugged noncommittally, though Andy could see the reddening of the tips of her ears.

“You said we were out of strawberries.” Andy continued, leaning around Miranda before snatching the carton of strawberries out from behind the large bowl of batter.

“That I did.” Miranda admitted cautiously.

“Why?” 

“Well, I wanted to eat strawberries and you ALWAYS crave them so I never get any because I want you to be happy!” Miranda exclaimed.

Andy bit her lip and looked at the worried look on Miranda’s face before laughing.

Miranda raised her eyebrows.

“You aren’t mad?” 

Andy shook her head.

“I can’t believe you had the nerve to hide the strawberries from your pregnant wife just because she ate too many!” Andy laughed harder.

Miranda’s eyes widened as her jaw dropped a little in surprise.

“Wife?”

Andy looked up at Miranda questioningly.

“What?”

“You said pregnant wife.”

Andy’s eyes widened.

“Oh, did I? It’s probably just- we were married in my dream last night, it just mixed in my head I guess.” Andy mumbled, looking down at the floor.

“Is that something you want?” Miranda asked softly.

“Um-” Andy froze, worried she’d say the wrong thing.

“I think maybe eventually, in the near future. Not right now though, just with the baby.”

Miranda nodded, looking slightly relieved before turning back to her waffles.

Andy sighed in relief as she reached into the cupboards to grab some plates and cutlery.

“Don’t forget you have lunch scheduled with you father tomorrow.” Miranda said, glancing over for Andy’s reaction.

“Right, yeah.”

“I just want you to know that if you need me to take tomorrow off so I can go with you, I can do that.”

Andy smiled lovingly at Miranda, who stood there wringing her hands.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I appreciate the offer, I do. But this is something I need to do on my own. And I know you want to get back to Runway.” Andy took Miranda’s hands in hers and pressed their foreheads together.

“I can always take another week off.” Miranda mumbled.

“How about I go to lunch tomorrow and if I decided I need you I’ll call. Alright?” 

Miranda nodded firmly, brushing a thumb across Andy’s cheek.

“I suppose that is acceptable.”

Andy nodded happily, before jumping excitedly at the sound of the waffle iron beeping.

It’s waffle time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hoped you liked it (even though it's kinda short)! Let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from ya'll! Next chapter will be up soon I hope!


	14. I Love You More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's a new chapter peeps! I feel like parts of it are a little rushed but maybe that's just me. Either way I hope you like it.

Andy’s heart was pounding panicked in her chest as she walked down the sidewalk. 

Gingerly she rubbed at the places where her bruises had been, around her throat and on her face. She wasn’t so sure why she was so nervous. It was only a lunch with her father. The man who stood by as her mother belittled her, tore her apart and kicked her out of her home when she was seventeen.

It had already been almost ten years now. She hadn’t spoken to him in ten years.

Andy took a deep breath, and tried to focus on something else. He probably didn’t hate her.

Miranda had said he seemed sincere, and of course, Andy trusted her judgement.

Earlier that morning Miranda had been more than sweet to her, waking her with kisses and absolute warmth.

Andy hummed softly, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings as she woke.

Miranda kissed her cheek, slowly kissed along her jawline, and tightened her arm around Andy.

“Good morning, my love.” Miranda murmured.

Andy smiled as Miranda nuzzled into the crook of her neck, her hot breath sending goosebumps across Andy’s back. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to go with you today?”

Andy sighed, of course she wanted Miranda with her. She wanted to be with Miranda at all times.

“You can’t reschedule that meeting with Irv. He’ll for sure try to fire you, and besides, this is something I need to do myself.”

Miranda hummed against Andy’s throat disapprovingly. 

“I don’t care what Irv thinks, but I respect your decision.” 

Andy rotated in Miranda’s arms before pulling their lips together, kissing slow and gentle the way Miranda loved it. Miranda sighed into it, pulling Andy closer. 

Andy pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, combing her fingers through her soft white hair. With an intense case of bed head, and sleepy eyes, some would say Miranda was a sight for sore eyes. Andy on the other hand was constantly taken aback by the beauty and poise of the one and only Miranda Priestly.

“You have to go to work.” 

Miranda frowned, before giving Andy a chaste kiss on the lips, and climbing out of bed.

Andy loved watching Miranda get ready in the morning. It was one of her favourite parts of the day, watching her quietly pick through her closet piecing together a perfect outfit on the first try. It was always fashionable and sexy. Often Miranda didn’t get past this first stage before Andy would ambush her, with a warm mouth and soft hands and Miranda’s carefully chosen outfit of the day would end up on the floor. 

Andy refused to let herself distract Miranda, or make her late for work. So she let her eyes do the work. Miranda did every button of her blouse so effortlessly, with nimble fingers before moving to style her hair. Combing it and molding it into her iconic look. 

Without hesitation she moved on to her makeup, applying it with a steady hand. 

Andy climbed out of bed and approached her from behind as she finished her eyes. Before Miranda could apply the lipstick she held in her hand, Andy took it from her and pressed their lips together again. 

The kiss was urgent, and somewhat demanding. Andy tried to channel all her nerves and passion into that single moment. 

When they pulled away for breath, Miranda wrapped Andy in a tight hug.

“What was that all about?” She murmured against Andy’s lips, smoothing her hand through Andy’s mess dark hair.

“You’re just so beautiful, and I love you so much. I just had to kiss you.” Andy gushed.

Miranda blushed a little, but quirked a single eyebrow. 

“That couldn’t wait until I was finished?” 

She held up the lipstick tube in her hand, to emphasize her point.

Andy shrugged and looked at the floor.

“I didn’t want to ruin your lipstick…”

Miranda pulled Andy back against her, kissing her gently, caressing Andy’s cheek with her thumb.

“You have my eternal permission to ruin my lipstick, whenever you like.”

 

Andy could barely believe it, how lucky she felt. She still wasn’t quite sure how she had managed to pull it off and snag her dragon, but she had, and she was happy.

The restaurant, one of her dad’s favourites loomed in front of her. He was a creature of habit, and had the same food at the same restaurant for over twenty years. Something they shared in common.

Really it wasn’t what she’d call a restaurant anymore. It was more of a diner, but as a child it had been the peak of her restaurant experience. Richard Sachs was a simple man. They’d never had the time as a family to go anywhere, but on occasions her father would take her out to places like this one. Most of those memories were fond ones.

She entered through the heavy glass doors and it was only a few moments before she spotted him, waving her down from one of the small booths.

As she approached the table, he stood from his seat. He looked nervous, he was fidgeting the same way she did, and he had that dimple between his brows.

“Hey champ.”

Andy felt an odd sensation deep in her gut when he said it. He hadn’t called her that in a long time.

“Hey, Dad.”

They both stood for moment, before Richard reached across the canyon of time dividing them and pulled Andy into his arms in a tight albeit awkward hug.

Andy could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but she refused to let herself cry. As he pulled away he awkwardly patted her on the back and took her by the shoulders.

“I am so sorry, about everything. I know I’ve screwed up, but I want to try and make it up to you.” He said softly.

Andy took a breath and nodded.

The plastic upholstery squeaked under her as she sat, the tension between them so thick she could taste it.

“You look good- I mean, considering- you look really good.” Richard stuttered.

Andy smiled a little.

“Thanks, you don’t look too shabby yourself.”

He nodded absentmindedly, before reaching for the menu and focusing his attention on that. Quietly he fidgeted with the plastic corners.

“I would have ordered for you before, but I wasn’t sure what you liked anymore, and what you could eat.”

Andy nodded.

“Yeah for sure, I don’t mind.”

Richard nodded again. More silence passed between them. Without looking up, Richard began to speak again.

“So that woman you’re staying with, Miranda? She said you were- you’re pregnant?”

Andy smiled and nodded excitedly.

“Yeah, I’m almost four months along now.”

The waitress approached their table, and stood with her pen at the ready. Richard remained quiet as Andy ordered for them both, only nodding when Andy made eye contact to double check on his order. The waitress nodded and turned on her heel back towards the kitchen.

“You still remember my order?” Richard chuckled.

Andy smiled.

“So the baby- it’s Nate’s?” He asked softly.

Andy froze, her defenses going up. She narrowed her eyes, already predicting exactly how this would go.

“Nate raped me, so biologically yeah, the baby is his. But that’s where his claim ends.” Andy snapped viciously.

Her father’s eyes widened, as he held his hands up in surrender.

“Of course, Andy I’m sorry- I didn’t mean it like that. I- I just-” He hung his head and sighed.

Andy relaxed a little.

“It’s okay, I think I’m just a little defensive about the whole thing. He’s had nothing to do with the baby so far, and he never will.” Andy replied firmly.

Richard nodded.

The waitress reappeared at table, placing their plates down in front of them as well as two glasses of water.

The table was silent once again as the both worked away at their food.

“So you’re raising it yourself?”

Andy paused, mid chew. Swallowing and taking a sip of water she took a breath.

“Not exactly- Miranda and I- Well, Miranda has been helping me.”

Andy sighed in relief, that wasn’t so hard.

“So you two are friends then?” Richard asked, taking another mouthful.

Andy bit her lip, smoothing her hands over her thighs.

“Well- We’re actually together.” Andy mumbled nervously.

Richard choked and coughed a little.

“Together?”

Andy nodded slowly.

He sat silently for a few moments, before continuing to eat.

Andy sat there fidgeting, patiently waiting for some kind of response.

Her father looked up at her to meet her eyes, and gave her a questioning look.

“Is there something wrong with your sandwich?”

Andy sighed.

“No dad, you just haven’t said anything. I told you that Miranda and I were together and raising the baby, I was expecting more of a reaction.”

“Oh. I think it’s great.”

Andy blinked at him slowly, uncomprehending.

“You do?”

Richard nodded.

“If you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

She blinked at him amazed, as she shook her head.

“But back then?”

Richard wiped his mouth on a napkin as he nodded.

“I know I should have said something, when your mother- I didn’t agree with her viewpoints but I didn’t want to argue with either of you or pick a side. It had nothing to do with you being gay.”

Andy was speechless. All this time she thought he hated her, that he had given up on her. 

“Miranda sort of opened my eyes to how by not saying anything I made it seem as though I agreed with your mother. Which isn’t true, I can’t believe she did what she did. I never imagined she’d ever-” 

He stopped as he began to tear up. Andy took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Dad, it’s okay-”

“No it’s not! I almost lost you and- I know a screwed up back then. But I want to make it up to you now. I want to be a part of your life again. You and Miranda and that little baby.”

Richard said, sniffling. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Andy nodded.

“Alright.”

They both smiled, as they went back to their meals.

“Though I have to tell you, it’s not just the three of us..”

Her father gave her on odd look as she laughed.

“Miranda has two girls, twins. Caroline and Cassidy.”

His eyes widened as he nodded.

“So I’d have three grandchildren?” 

Andy smiled.

“Yeah, I love them all a lot. You will too.”

They continued their meal, both relieved with how it went. Andy told stories of the twins mischief, her time in college and her time working for Miranda. If he was upset he didn’t show it. He listened patiently and soon enough they were talking easily just as they had when Andy was younger.

Several hours passed, and soon Richard paid the bill and they were saying their goodbyes.

“I hope to see you again soon, and maybe meet the rest of your family?” Richard asked softly as they left the diner.

Andy nodded.

“Of course, I’ll call you.”

Both parted ways, smiling brightly.

Andy sighed happily as she walked back down the sidewalk.

Her and her father were speaking again, and it felt like an immense weight was lifted off her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered in the crisp air.

Suddenly her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

Andy smiled, it was probably Miranda.

“Hello?”

“Andy, I was wondering whether you’d answer or not.”

Andy’s stomach dropped as her hand gripped the phone tightly.

“Mom?”

Andy’s heart was pounding, what did her mother want? How did she get her number?

“Yes dear.”

Kate’s voice was dripping with venom, and it brought back way too many panicked thoughts in Andy for her to be comfortable in anyway. Regardless how many miles were between them.

“What do you want?” Andy hissed nervously.

“Ooo, such spunk. Well they give you a chance to use the phone so I figured I’d call and see if you were still with that bitch and her brats.”

Her tone was so nonchalant as she insulted the people, Andy most cared about.

“I love Miranda and both her girls, and they love me.” Andy said firmly, though her heart was pounding and her voice wavered nervously.

“Huh, you think so? You think the ice queen actually loves YOU, of all people. That’s hilarious.” Kate laughed, her voice hollow and condescending. 

“She loves me.” Andy repeated, more of a reminder to herself than anything else.

She could feel the doubt edging into her mind, she knew she shouldn’t let her mother get to her but she couldn’t help it. She was hard enough on herself on her own, but having her mother's poisonous words whispered into her ear made everything worse.

“No she doesn’t, you and I both know someone like her, could never be interested in someone, like you.”

Andy took a deep breath.

“That’s not true.”

Kate laughed.

“Oh honey, we know it is. Has she even told you she loves you? Have you heard her say it?”

Andy came to a stop on the sidewalk as those last words it her hard. She racked her brain, had Miranda said it? She had to have said it at least once right?”

Kate took Andy’s silence as defeat.

“That’s what I thought. Don’t be ridiculous, the only person who is here for you is Nate. Miranda doesn’t care about you, she’ll use you until she gets bored and then you’ll get dumped alone with a baby.”

Andy shook her head, as tears filled her eyes.

“That’s not true.”

That couldn’t be true, could it? Miranda loved her, right? The doubt was growing stronger. Unlovable. Broken. Used.

The words echoed in her mind, pulling her heart apart.

“Why would she want you? You’re nothing, Nate will take care of the both of you. Just tell the officers it wasn’t-”

“It’s not true.” 

The tears were pouring down her cheeks, as she began to walk as fast as she could down the sidewalk. She didn’t know where she was going yet.

“Andy-”

Andy hung up the phone, almost at the point of running. She wasn’t sure where she was going, or what she wanted to do. Her mom’s words echoed in her head.

Miranda didn’t want her. Miranda didn’t love her. She was alone. 

 

Miranda climbed up the stairs to the townhouse, and went to unlock the door. She held her purse over her head to protect herself from the rain.

She was excited to see Andrea and talk to her about how her lunch went. She had been expecting a phone call from her, to at least say she was okay, but hadn’t received one. She didn’t want to seem overbearing so she decided to wait until she got home.

Unfortunately she couldn’t really wait that long, so she left Runway a lot earlier than usual. The girls would be home from school soon.

The house was dark, she couldn’t hear anything.

“Andrea?”

Silence.

Miranda reached for her phone, and called Andrea’s cell. Immediately it went to voicemail.

“Hello Andrea, it’s me. I’m just wondering where you are darling. Call me back.”

Miranda peered out the window at the dark clouds in the sky. It was only three o’clock but it looked like it was almost night.

She sighed, and hoped Andrea knew to call Roy or take a cab instead of walking. Maybe she went to meet the girls after school.

She sat down on the couch, and pulled out the Book and her red pen. Might as well work while she waited.

Soon an hour had passed, the twins came stomping in the door.

“Mooom! Andy! We’re home!”

The twins entered the living room.

“Where’s Andy?” Cassidy asked as she dropped her back pack down on the floor.

Miranda looked up at her.

“I thought she might be meeting you at school. You didn’t see her?”

Both girls shook her head.

“She’s not here?” Caroline asked.

Miranda stood from the couch as she shook her head.

“She went to lunch with her father today, I don’t think she’s been home since.”

Both girls mirrored Miranda’s worried look.

“What if something happened to her?” Caroline said softly.

Miranda wrapped her arm Caroline and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m sure she’s alright Bobbsey, we’ll find her. I’ll call her father, maybe she’s still with him.”

The phone rang several times before Richard Sachs picked it up.

“Hello, this is Richard.”

“Hello, it’s Miranda. I was just wondering if Andrea was still with you?” Miranda asked, she gently rapped her fingers on the counter.

“No, we had a great lunch and then parted ways. Is something wrong?”

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn’t believe this was happening again.

“I- I don’t know. I can’t get a hold of her. She isn’t at home and she’s not answering her cell phone. I’m worried that something-”

“I’m on my way out right now, I’m sure we’ll find her somewhere. She used to wander off all the time when she was younger.” Richard muttered.

“Thank you. I’ll have my driver drive us to meet you where you had lunch.”

She wrote down the address Richard gave her before hanging up and texting Roy to meet her out front.

“Come on Bobbseys. We’re going to go look for her.”

The drive to the diner was quick, immediately armed with umbrellas they began their search down the rainy streets. 

Roy parked the car and followed after them. They started in the direction townhouse and several minutes later came upon a park.

Richard nodded at the parks entrance.

“She’s in there, I know it.”

Miranda nodded, wrapping an arm around Cassidy’s shoulder. Both girls were shivering.

“Do you want to wait in the car Bobbseys?” Miranda whispered softly.

Cassidy shook her head vehemently.

“We want to find Andy too.”

Caroline nodded in agreement.

“We should split up then, we’ll cover more of the park at a time that way. We can meet back at the entrance in an hour. If you find her, call us.” Miranda ordered, before turning towards the east side of the park to begin her search.

They walked down the long winding path of the park. The trees blowing and whistling violently above them as the rain fell harder.

They passed many empty benches and a few playgrounds. A black iron fence ran along the path, a garden inside. The gate however was locked of course, it closed every day at four pm sharp.

Miranda’s heart tightened painfully with every second and every minute that passed without a sign of Andrea. 

An hour came and went. Everyone met with solemn faces at the entrance.

Richard shook his head.

“I know she’s in here somewhere. She’d always run off to a park.”

Miranda nodded numbly, as she shivered and clenched her teeth to prevent them from chattering.

“You should take the girls back to the townhouse, it’s cold and you’re all freezing. Richard and I can keep looking.” Roy said softly, gently touching Miranda’s shoulder.

Miranda bit her lip to keep from crying, before nodding.

“Come along Bobbseys. Let’s go home.”

Both girls, too cold and tired to argue, shuffled in step behind her.

Letting bother girls climb into the back seats, Miranda sat in the driver's seat for the first time in a while and quietly drove them back to the townhouse.

All she could think about was where Andrea had gone, and if she was alright.

The thought of never seeing that beautiful smile, or her sparkling eyes, never kissing her or holding her ever again- Miranda sat parked in front of the townhouse, resting her forehead against the steering wheel as she cried.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet Caroline’s sad eyes.

“It’s okay mom, they’ll find her. We’ll get her back.”

Miranda sniffed, and wiped her eyes as she nodded.

Soon the girls had eaten and were tucked in bed. They fought it at first, but eventually with enough coaxing Miranda convinced them it was for the best.

“You’ll wake us when they bring her home right?” Cassidy asked.

“Of course.” 

Now it was almost nine. The house felt empty without Andrea in it, too quiet. 

More tears poured down her cheeks, as thunder shook the house. She hoped wherever she was, that Andrea was save.

Suddenly she jumped up from where she was sitting on the couch at the sound of car doors slamming outside and muffled voices.

Miranda ran to the front door, throwing it open to watch Roy scoop Andrea up out of Richard’s car and into his arms.

“Andrea.” Miranda breathed.

Without thinking, she sprinted barefoot down the steps into the street. Immediately she was soaked to the bone but she didn’t care. Andrea was here and she was alright.

Roy only took a few steps, Richard close behind, before he put Andrea down on her feet. Within seconds Miranda was standing in front of her Andrea in the pouring rain. She cupped her face in her hands and kissed her so softly as though she might break.

Then she pulled her into her arms in a tight embrace.

“Oh my sweet Andrea, I’ve been worried sick about you.” 

Miranda’s tears began to pour again, she sobbed quietly into Andrea’s shoulder.

“I thought I lost you for real this time.” She cried, clutching at Andrea’s damp clothes.

Andrea held on just as tightly as her own eyes filled with tears.

“I’m so sorry, Miranda. I’m so sorry.”

Andrea shivered, and Miranda took her hand.

“Let’s go inside and get you warmed up.”

Andy nodded.

Both Roy and Richard followed behind them into the town house.

Miranda turned in the porch to speak with both men.

“Thank you so much, both of you.”

Roy nodded.

Richard only gave a small smile.

“You’re welcome to stay here in any of the guest rooms tonight if you like, it is still quite stormy outside.”

Richard shook his head.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m alright to drive home.”

“Yeah, I have to go back home to the wife.” Roy chuckled.

Miranda nodded.

“Alright, safe travels then.”

Soon Miranda and Andy were alone in the kitchen.

“I’ll put the kettle on, and make you some tea. You can go upstairs and change if you like, stop and check in with the girls, they were worried about you too.” Miranda said quietly, trying to hold back her tears.

She held tightly onto the counter for support.

“Alright.” Andy whispered, before standing from the table and climbing up the stairs to the girls rooms.

Miranda took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

Andrea was alright, everything was okay. 

She heard the girls shouting excitedly and she smiled to herself. Pouring the hot water into two mugs, she climbed up the stairs to Cassidy’s room to find all three girls sitting on her bed.

“Where’d you go? We were all so worried.” Cassidy said, her voice giving away how upset she was.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have run off.” Andy mumbled, her hand caressing her stomach.

“My mom called me, after I saw my dad. Apparently she has phone privileges or something. She was saying a lot of mean stuff about you guys, and it just made me really upset.” 

“But you’re okay now?” Caroline asked.

Andy nodded.

“Alright Bobbseys, back to bed now. We’ve all had a busy day.” Miranda murmured softly.

Caroline looked over at Cassidy, who nodded.

“We’re both gonna sleep in here tonight.” Cassidy said.

Miranda nodded in agreement.

“If that’s what you want. Just try to get some rest, alright?”

Both girls curled up in bed as Andy and Miranda exited the room, turning off the light.

Andy turned towards her room.

“Where are you going?” Miranda asked.

“I was going to go to bed.” Andy mumbled, wringing her hands.

“Our bed is this way.” Miranda gestured to her own bedroom.

“Are you-”

“Please come to bed with me.” Miranda pleaded, reaching for Andy’s hand.

Andy nodded, and took Miranda’s outstretched hand, following her into their bedroom.

They both climbed into bed, and immediately Miranda pulled Andy into her arms.

“You scared me.” 

Andy nodded.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“What did your mom say?”

Andy bit her lip, but couldn’t help but feel at ease with Miranda’s arms around her.

“She said you were just using me and going to get bored of me and throw me away. She said I was unlovable and that I needed Nate to take of me because you didn’t love me.” Andy whispered.

“How could you think I don’t love you?”

Andy looked down.

“You’ve never said it. And she knew it too, she said you’ve never said it and it’s true.” Andy rambled.

“Why does it matter what she thinks?” Miranda asked.

“It doesn’t, it’s just she was right, you’ve never said it, and that made me worry.”

Miranda’s eyebrows furrowed, as she reached out to caress Andy’s cheek.

“I’ve said it a million times in a million different ways, Andrea.”

“I just need to be sure. I’m very insecure, and you’re very beautiful and successful and have nothing to gain from being with me. It doesn’t make any sense. Sometimes I just need to hear it from you. And I know that that’s dumb, I just need to know for sure that-”

“Andrea.” Miranda kissed Andy softly.

“I. Love. You.” Miranda said, kissing Andy after each word.

“You do?”

“More than anything.”

Andy blushed, before curling against Miranda’s front, snuggling into her warmth.

Miranda jumped and squealed a little, successfully scaring the crap out of Andy.

“Your feet are freezing!” She shrieked.

Andy smiled.

“Sorry!” She said, before tucking her cold feet back against Miranda’s legs, and slipping her cold hands under the back of Miranda’s sleep shirt.

“You’re just so warm.” Andy murmured, as Miranda squirmed.

Miranda smiled, before kissing Andy quickly.

“Good night my darling.” She whispered.

“Hmmmm.” Andy hummed against Miranda’s shoulder.

“I- I love you.”

Andy smiled.

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I have this pattern of ending chapters with them in bed and starting them with them waking up, Idk why I do that. 
> 
> BUT ANYWAY, I hope you liked that chapter as always let me know what you guys think! I think there's some more drama coming up next time Law and Order SVU style !


	15. Heartbreak is Best Served Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, sorry it's been a while again. This one isn't as long as I wanted but I wanted to give you guys something. Hope you like it!

Andy shivered softly again. She was so cold, she couldn’t stop shaking. Miranda was warm, but not quite warm enough, and Andy didn’t want to invade her space and wake her up with her cold and shaking limbs.

She shivered again, and wondered if Miranda really did still love her, especially after all this drama. 

She needed a shower, time to think and a chance to warm up.

Andy began to extricate herself from the bed, careful not to jostle Miranda.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand around her wrist.

“Please don’t leave me again.” 

Miranda’s voice was small as she whimpered, and her grip was tight. 

Andy shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I’m not leaving. I’m just so cold.” She whispered.

Miranda frowned, her eyes only half open.

“Come back to bed.” Miranda murmured.

Andy gently patted Miranda’s hand.

“I’m just going to go shower, I’m hoping it’ll warm me up.”

Miranda hummed, and nodded, loosening her grip on Andy’s wrist.

Andy padded across the carpet towards Miranda’s bathroom. She quietly closed the door behind her and reached for the faucet, immediately turning it up in temperature.

As she undressed, the bathroom began to fill with steam, and when Andy finally stepped under the water, she sighed contentedly as the hot water poured over her.

She was quick to wash her hair and stood under the water to rinse, hoping to prolong the whole ordeal as long as possible.

She was completely lost in her thoughts, her mind drifting, when she felt a soft body pressed against her back.

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andy, holding her close. Both of them overwhelmed by the sensation of skin on skin under the hot water.

Andy leaned back against Miranda, and sighed.

“I hope you don’t mind, I decided to join you.” Miranda murmured, softly caressing Andy’s stomach.

Andy nodded, as she turned in her arms and kissed her lover.

Suddenly Miranda whimpered softly, and her arms tightened around Andy as she tucked her face against Andy’s shoulder.

“I was so scared today.” She cried softly, shaking in Andy’s arms.

Andy’s heart clenched painfully. She hadn’t meant to cause Miranda pain.

“I’m really sorry.” She murmured, as she soothed a hand down Miranda’s back.

Slowly she kissed Miranda’s temple, then down the side of her face, along her jaw and down her neck, marvelling in the smoothness of Miranda’s skin.

“I need you. I couldn’t bear my life without you in it. Please don’t leave me.” Miranda whimpered again.

“I know, I’m so sorry. I’m not going to leave you, never.” Andy promised.

Miranda nodded. The two of them stood wrapped in each other’s arms under the hot water of the shower.

Andy reached past Miranda for the soap, and started gently massaging it into Miranda’s skin, taking her time. Miranda let her go through the motions before taking the soap from her and doing the same for her.

It felt so much more intimate than Andy expected, and watching Miranda’s serious expression and focus for the task at hand, she couldn’t help but let her heart swell with affection.

Andy took Miranda’s face in her hands, before pressing their lips together again. Everything was soft, and gentle and slow. There was no rush because they had forever, in this warm little space in their home.

Miranda pulled back, resting her forehead against Andy’s lips.

“Come to bed with me?” She murmured softly.

Andy smiled a little, and nodded.

“Of course.”

Andy turned off the water, and when she stepped out of the shower Miranda wrapped them both in a large fluffy towel.

“I can get another towel.” Andy whispered.

Miranda frowned, and shook her head as she began to dry Andy’s body and her own before wrapping them both together and dragging Andy into the bedroom.

She pulled back the covers, and dropped the towel on the floor. Andy began to protest, but stopped as Miranda’s lips met her own and she was dragged into the bed.

Miranda pulled the blankets up around them once more, cuddled up against Andy. Nothing between them but air.

Andy hummed contentedly at the sensation and the feeling of safety and overall warmth.

“Better?” Miranda murmured, as she slid an arm around Andy’s back and pulled them closer together.

“Mhmmm.” Andy hummed softly, as she felt herself begin to drift off already.

“I love you.” 

Andy heard Miranda whisper, and she slipped into sleep with a slight smile on her face.

No nightmares invaded Andy’s sleep that night.

 

The next morning came quickly. Andy sighed contentedly, a sense of her surroundings cleared as she woke.

She scrunched her nose as Miranda shifted in her arms so they were pressed impossibly closer, and her hair brushed Andy’s nose.

Somehow the pair had only gotten more tangled throughout the night and Andy couldn’t be farther from unhappy about it.

The press, her employees and her husbands all knew the Ice Queen, La Priestly, the Devil in Prada. Nobody knew the Miranda that Andy did.

Miranda’s skin was always so soft and supple underneath Andy’s wandering fingers, and warm mouth, so soft that all her designer silks were like sandpaper.

Everything about her, practically begged Andy to touch her. 

The gentle curve of her lip pleaded after the softest kisses Andy could give, and the sounds Andy could pull from the mouth of her angel was like sweet music to her ears.

Miranda was nowhere near cold, or icy.

Especially not then, curled in Andy’s arms, miles of soft skin and warm breath.

Andy slowly ghosted her fingers up Miranda’s spine before nestling in her wild hair and massaging her scalp.

Miranda hummed, tracing circular patterns onto the skin over Andy’s hip as she refused to open her eyes and acknowledge the morning sun.

Andy gently nuzzled her nose against Miranda’s cheek, before lazily dragging her lips down her jaw and neck.

“You have to get ready.” Andy whispered, pressing her lips to Miranda’s forehead.

Miranda scrunched her nose in the most adorable fashion, and tightened her arms around Andy.

“Nuh uh.”

Andy began to pepper Miranda’s face, neck and chest with kisses, smile spreading across her face.

“Mira, I know you have several important meetings today.”

Miranda’s scowl deepened.

“Nuh uh.” 

Andy couldn’t help but smile brighter.

Andy had only learned since moving in to the townhouse that Miranda was not a morning person, regardless of how awake and terrifying she seemed at 7 am at the office. She was most likely exhausted.

Her many late nights often resulted in Andy having to encourage her to get out of bed.

Before Andy moved in, Miranda had no reason to stay home. Now, all she wanted to do in the wee hours of the morning was snuggle in Andy’s arms for hours and hours.

This left Andy in a difficult position. She wanted Miranda to stay in bed with her all day, but she also knew Miranda needed to get out of bed and to work.

“Mira, I know you’re tired, but when you come home we can cuddle all night and all day Sunday if you want to.” Andy murmured.

Miranda’s brilliant blue eyes squinted up at Andy from under her lashes, her thick blanket pulled up past her chin.

“Promise?”

Andy nodded.

She hated the Saturdays Miranda had to work, but she had to be supportive. Plus she’d have some time to spend with the twins, which was something she always looked forward to.

“Promise me you will be home when I come home.” Miranda ordered firmly, suddenly seeming very awake.

“I promise. I’m sorry about everything, but I mean it this time. I’m not going anywhere.”

Miranda sniffed, but nodded.

“I’ll make you some coffee.” 

Andy kissed Miranda’s cheek but before she could get up Miranda grabbed onto her once more.

“Lay with me, just a little while longer.” Miranda mumbled as her eyes began to shut again.

Andy smiled, and began the soothing circular motions on Miranda’s back.

“Alright.”

Miranda’s eyelashes fluttered closed as she hummed happily, her breathing evening out once again. 

Andy slowly smoothed her fingers up and down Miranda’s spine, occasionally pushing up into her hair, and scratching at her scalp. Watching Miranda’s relaxed facial expressions brought a smile to her face.

Quickly she pressed a kiss to Miranda’s forehead.

“Come on Mira, you have to get up babe.” Andy whispered softly before pressing their lips together, kissing her gently.

Miranda sighed, her mouth chasing after Andy’s as she slowly pulled back, attempting to tease her out of bed.

Miranda pouted as Andy stood from the bed and began to search for something comfortable to wear. Her eyes following Andy’s hips and trailing up the length of her legs.

Andy blushed a little as she turned and caught Miranda’s eyes on her.

“Like what you see?” Andy joked, waggling her hips provocatively as she pulled a oversized shirt over her frame.

Miranda’s eyes darkened as she bit her lip.

“You have no idea.” She husked as she pulled herself out of bed at an achingly slow pace.

She strutted across the floor and grabbed Andy by the shirt, pulling their lips together and kissing her fiercely.

Miranda attempted to back up to the bed, pulling Andy along with her before Andy caught on to her plan.

“Nice try, get dressed. I’ll make you your coffee.” Andy said, before kissing Miranda again and pulling a pair of underwear and jeans over her hips.

Miranda watched her, and gently patted Andy’s stomach.

“You won’t be able to fit into these much longer.”

Andy frowned.

“I suppose not.”

Miranda smiled brightly.

“Remind me, we can go shopping for some new clothes.”

Andy shook her head, chuckling.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Miranda fluttered her beautiful blue eyes at Andy, a coy smile spreading across her face.

Andy pulled her in for another kiss.

“Go get ready!”

Andy gave Miranda a playful tap on her rear, before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Quietly she set up the coffee machine and when on the hunt for Miranda’s favourite coffee mug as well as a travel mug for later. She wouldn’t have an assistant with her today, so no starbucks would be brought at the regular intervals.

Andy perused the various breakfast options in the refrigerator before opting for some strawberry yogurt and granola.

She could make something a little more substantial once the twins woke up, it was still early for them. 8 am was too early for teens on a Saturday, and odds are they would be starving when they finally woke from the dead.

She felt Miranda lean her cheek against Andy’s back.

Miranda leaned in against Andy and closed her eyes, grumbling in protest.

“Good morning beautiful.” Andy murmured softly.

Miranda looked stunning as usual, her trousers hugging her ass in the best way possible and her blouse hung to reveal her elegant shoulders. She only grumbled in response.

“Incredibly eloquent as usual I see.” Andy joked, as she poured Miranda a cup of coffee and pushed it into her hands.

Miranda held the cup up to her lips, inhaling the scent. She sighed happily, the creases in her forehead vanishing.

She took a long sip.

“You’ll be alone with the girls today.”

Andy smiled.

“I know. You don’t have to worry, I’ll take good care of them.” Andy reassured her.

Miranda rolled her eyes.

“I have the utmost faith in your abilities. I’m more worried that they won’t be able to take care of you.”

Andy frowned.

“I don’t understand.”

Miranda put her cup down on the counter and took Andy’s hands.

“It’s nothing bad darling, you’re just so fragile right now. Teenagers say things they don’t mean all the time. I’m just worried, I can’t help it.” Miranda said softly.

Andy pulled Miranda in to her arms and kissed her.

“I promise, I will still be home when you get back.”

Miranda pursed her lips.

“And you’ll call? If you need anything at all. And text me every once and a while, to let me know you’re okay.”

Andy sighed, and nodded.

“Yes, Mira.”

“Promise?”

Andy nodded again.

“I promise. The twins and I will have a blast, I know it.”

Miranda smiled and nodded, as she drained the rest of her coffee and took the travel mug from Andy’s outstretched hand.

Andy followed her to the front door, and kissed her hard on the mouth one last time. She gently pushed some unruly strands of hair from Miranda’s forehead.

“Have a good day, I love you.”

A grin spread across Miranda’s face.

“I’ll never get used to this.”

Andy smiled back, and scrunched her nose adorably.

“I love you too, darling. I’ll be home as soon as I can be.” Miranda assured before exiting the townhouse, leaving Andy standing in the porch.

Andy sighed, wringing her hands. Now all there was to do was wait for the twins to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think, ya'lls opinion means the world and motivates me to work, plus I love hearing your ideas and suggestions!!!


	16. Mother Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K there isn't as much Andy/Miranda stuff in this chapter but there's loads of Andy and the twins as well as Andy's dad. I hope you like the chapter.

Andy paced the carpet of the first floor quietly, her nerves really were getting the best of her.  
She was being ridiculous of course. She’d spent a lot of time with the twins already, why would she have a problem with them now? There was really no reason for her to be so worried. Yet here she was, pacing the floor of Miranda’s home, her home.

This was her home now, wasn’t it? Once the baby was born would she stay here? Would she have to go to her apartment again? She wasn’t sure she’d handle leaving very well. The idea of waking up without Miranda next to her made her feel sick.

Suddenly her heart leapt up into her throat at a single thought.

What if after spending the day alone with her, the twins decided they didn’t like her? What if they told Miranda? Miranda loved those girls more than anything, Andy wouldn’t stand a chance.

She loved those girls, she wanted them to love her and her baby just as much. 

Andy slouched her shoulders in defeat at the sound of teenage feet thundering down the carpeted stairs.

“Andy! You’re home!?”

Cassidy almost knocked her over with the amount of force she used to throw herself into Andy’s arms.

Caroline was quick to follow.

“You’re spending the day with us, right?!”

Andy gave them a small smile.

“Yeah, is that okay?”

Twin faces smiled brightly up at her, excitedly nodding.

Andy wrapped her arms around the two girls, and sighed in relief.

“What did you guys want to do today?”

Both girls looked at each other, grinning.

“Can we go out for breakfast?”

Andy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“You want to go out? With me?”

Caroline gave her a weird look.

“Yes?”

“Where’d you wanna go?” Andy asked, trying to contain her nerves and excitement.

“Can we go to the Sugar Factory?!” Cassiday exclaimed as Caroline nodded in agreement.

“Alright, I don’t see why not.” Andy reasoned. “So I’ll change while you go get ready then?”

Cassidy nodded and rushed back up the stairs.

Caroline cautiously approached Andy’s side.

“Do you think we could maybe invite your dad to come with us?”

Andy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“You want me to invite my dad to come to breakfast with us?”

Caroline nodded shyley.

“Well, he was really helpful last night, when we were out looking for you…” She began as tears filled her eyes.

Quickly she wrapped her arms around Andy’s middle as she started to cry.

Andy’s heart ached in her painfully in her chest as she reciprocated Caroline’s hug.

“I was so scared Andy, I thought you’d left us for good and that we might never see you again.”

Caroline clung to Andy and sobbed. Soon Andy also began to cry.

“I know Caro, I’m so sorry. My mom called me and she said a lot of mean stuff about you guys, I just needed time to think. Sometimes I get lost in my thoughts, I didn’t mean to scare you all.” Andy cried softly as she combed her fingers through Caro’s hair.

“Why couldn’t you come home and do your thinking with us?” Caroline mumbled, her bottom lip trembling in a very Miranda-like way.

“I wasn’t sure if this was really was my home anymore. I panicked, I’m so sorry.” Andy rambled on.

Caroline frowned and tightened her grip around Andy.

“Of course this is your home, we’re your family, and we love you. Mom is so sad when you’re gone, and you treat us a lot better than Stephen, or even Dad ever did.”

Caroline sniffed.

“I love you too sweetheart. You guys mean the world to me. I’m just having a rough, my mind likes to play tricks on me.”

Suddenly Cassidy thundered down the stairs.

“Who’s playing tricks on you?! We’ll trick them back, no one messes with our family!” Cassidy shouted as she jumped down the last few steps and tackled Andy and Caroline with a tight hug.

Andy and Caroline ceased their crying and began to laugh as they all toppled over onto the floor. 

Andy pulled herself up off the floor, a hand protectively holding her stomach as she began to cross the floor to the kitchen for some tissues.

“Did you ask her if grandpa could come?!” Cassidy exclaimed, before showing deer in the headlights at the dirty look Caroline shot her.

“You can’t use that term yet, you don’t want to scare her with commitment Cas!” Caroline hissed, elbowing Cassidy in the ribs.

“Oops…”

Andy hadn’t noticed the exchange and was lost in thought about what Cassidy had said, about her being part of their family. It was such a relief to hear how positively the girls felt about her. 

She stopped mid thought when she noticed Cassidy and Caroline staring at her strangely.

“What did I miss?” Andy asked as she passed Caroline a tissue.

Cassidy opened her mouth to speak when Caroline interrupted her.

“Nothing at all Andy! Will you call your Dad to ask if he can come? Cas is going to come upstairs and help me get ready.” Caroline said firmly.

“What? Why? Can’t you dress-” Cassidy started to whine before meeting Caroline’s firm gaze.

“Right, I can help you get ready, makeup and stuff. We’ll be right back!” Cassidy exclaimed, grabbing Caroline by the arm and dragging her up the stairs.

Andy sighed and rolled her eyes. Those girls would be the death of her. Resting her hands on her hips she walked back to the kitchen to retrieve her cell phone and dial her dad.

“What the heck was that all about?!” Cassidy exclaimed.

Caroline shushed her and crossed her arms.

“That whole thing with Nate really messed her up Cas, I’m worried about her and mom!” Caroline whispered.

“Andy and mom are like soulmates, we’ll never have to go through another divorce again. What is there to worry about?”

Caroline sighed.

“Don’t you see?! They’ll push each other away if we don’t do something to help them.”

Cassidy bit her lip and furrowed her brows.

“Then what do we do?”

Caroline dropped her hands in her lap and slumped her shoulders.

“I don’t know yet, but we need to do it soon.”

 

Andy paced across the floor again as the the phone rang.

“Richard Sachs.”

“Hey Dad, it’s me.”

There was a moment of silence, before his tone softened.

“Hey Champ, how’s it hanging?”

Andy snickered.

“Dad no one says that anymore.”

“I do! So what’s up?”

Andy took a breath.

“The girls really appreciated your help last night, they wanted me to invite you to come to breakfast with us.”

Another brief moment of silence passed.

“They wanted me to come?”

Andy smiled.

“Yeah dad, they specifically asked that you be included.”

“Wow.”

“So we’ll meet you the Sugar Factory in half an hour?”

“Um yeah, but Andy what should I wear?” Richard stuttered.

Andy chuckled.

“Whatever you want dad, this isn’t a formal affair. So we’ll see you there?”

“Yes, of course!” Richard exclaimed.

Andy gave the two girls who had reappeared at the bottom of the steps a thumbs up.

“Awesome! See you then.”

The twins grinned excitedly.

“You guys ready to go?

They both nodded in unison.

“Alright, I’ll text Roy.”

 

Soon they entering the crowded restaurant. Cassidy rushed up to the server at the front of the waiting area.

“Hello, so there’s a bit of a wait, that’s three for…?”

“Hi, there’ll be four of us, and it’s for Miranda Priestly.”

“Cas!” Andy exclaimed, giving the girl a dirty look as the server raised his eyebrows.

“Well, it’s for Miranda Priestly’s family.” Cassidy clarified, giving the server an icy Priestly glare.

“Of course. Right this way then Ms. Priestly.”

The server guided them through the sea of tables to a booth in the corner.

“Is this adequate?”

Cassidy gave the server a nod.

“It’s perfect, thank you.”

The twins chatted amongst themselves, as Andy watched the hectic room around her. Her eyes moved over at the perfect time to meet her dad’s eyes as he entered the restaurant.

“Hey Champ!” Richard exclaimed as he sat down across the table from Andy and next to Cassidy.

“Hey dad-”

“I’m Cassidy, and that’s my sister Caroline.” 

Cassidy stuck her hand out for Richard to shake, grinning brightly at him.

“Yes of course, I’ve heard so much about you both.”

Their server approached their table to get their drink orders, iced tea for both girls and coffee for the two adults, before taking their breakfast orders.

The table was silent for a moment.

“So does this make you our grandpa now?” Cassidy asked, giving Richard a sweet look.

Richard began to cough as he choked on his coffee and Andy spit out a little bit of her water.

“Cassidy!” Caroline hissed, kicking her sister under the table.

Richard gave Andy a cautious look.

“Is that something you’d want?”

Cassidy and Caroline locked eyes before turning back to Richard and nodding.

“Then I guess I’m your grandpa..”

Both girls grinned brightly, as Richard was immediately caught up on their lives.

“We both go to Dalton, Caro likes to read, and when I move to the high school I want to be a cheerleader.” Cassidy listed off everything she could think of that pertained to her and her sister.

Favourite animals, colours, foods, their birthday, their hobbies. 

“Should I be making a list of all these things?”

Andy laughed, as Richard’s eyes widened.

“Nah, don’t worry about it dad, this all may be different in a months time.”

Caroline gave Richard a curious look as she spoke.

“What do you want us to call you?”

“What do you usually call your grandparents?”

Caroline scrunched her nose.

“We’ve never met Mom’s parents, she doesn’t like to talk about them. Dad’s mom is mean and she doesn’t like mom so we’ve never met her, and we’ve never met Stephens parents either.”

“I don’t think Stephen had parents, I think he just appeared on the earth as an angry and ugly business man.” Cassidy stated rolling her eyes.

Andy tried to cover her mouth to prevent her from laughing.

“You probably shouldn’t say that Cas.”

Cassidy stuck her nose in the air.

“So what? He’s a jerk, we all know it!”

The server reappeared, with several plates balanced on his tray.

Andy took them from him and helped pass them around the table.

“Alright, Nutella Chocolate Chip pancakes for Cassidy, Berries and Cream pancakes for Caroline, Angels in Heaven Waffles for me, and Strawberry Brioche french toast for dad.”

The table grew quiet as everyone dug into their food.

“You could just call me Rich.” Richard said.

Caroline paused, before nodding.

“Alright.”

Soon breakfast was done, and as Andy went up to pay Cassidy followed excitedly behind her.

“Hey Andy, hey Andy! Can we go get Patricia and all go to the park? We can bring the ball and the frisbee!”

Andy chuckled and Cassidy’s enthusiasm and nodded.

“Alright, we can go home right now to pick up Patricia and then head right back to the park.”

Cassidy was bouncing on her toes.

“Can Rich come too?”

Andy raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?”

Cassidy rushed off back towards the table, no doubt to ask him to join them.

Soon they were back on the road again, making a quick stop at the townhouse. Caroline grabbed a book and a large picnic blanket, Cassidy grabbed the frisbee, Patricia’s ball and a soccer ball and Andy ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

“You went before we left the restaurant, how can you possibly have to go again!?” Cassidy exclaimed impatiently.

“Cas, she has the baby sitting on her bladder! You’d have to pee all the time to if you had a baby in there too!” Caroline responded, poking her sister in the stomach.

“Why don’t you two get Patricia into the car, I’ll be down in a minute.”

Andy ran up the stairs to the washroom. It drove her nuts to have to run to a bathroom every half hour, but there was no way she was going to wear a diaper.

As she washed her hands her cell phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hello beautiful.” Miranda’s voice purred through the phone.

Andy’s big smile spread across her face.

“How have your meetings been?”

Andy could hear Miranda’s pout over the phone.

“They’ve been absolutely horrendous, I despise all these people, they’re all idiots.”

Andy hummed.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad, babe. Even if it is, you always make it beautiful every month.” Andy reassured her softly, as she absentmindedly twirled her hair around her finger.

Miranda was quiet for a moment.

“I miss you,” she whispered. “How are you and the girls? Are you sure I don’t need to come home?”

Andy chuckled as she made her way down the townhouse stairs.

“No, you stay there. Everything’s great, we went out for breakfast with my dad at the girl’s request and now we’re all taking Patricia to the park.”

“I’m so glad it’s going well..” Miranda murmured.

“Even though you sorta wish it wasn’t so that you could come home?” Andy replied with a coy smile as she closed the front door behind her.

“Yes.” 

It was quiet for a moment.

“We’re heading out now, so I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.” Andy said, as she stood at the car door.

“Must you, really?” Miranda asked softly.

“Yes Mira, your girls are waiting,” Cassidy was glaring at her through the window. “Quite impatiently I might add.”

Miranda chuckled.

“They’re OUR girls darling, and I suppose they get that particular trait from me, the impatience that is of course.”

Andy’s smile grew brighter.

“Quite stalling. I really have to go. I love you Mira.”

Miranda sighed dramatically over the phone.

“If truly you must. Andrea I-” Miranda paused for a moment. “I love you too. Don’t ever forget that.”

Andy blushed.

“I’ll see you when you get home.”

Andy hung up the phone, and opened the car door to climb in next to the girls. Patricia greeted Andy with several kisses.

“Does it really take you that long to go to the bathroom?” Cassidy drawled, rolling her eyes.

Caroline smacked her arm.

“She was talking to mom ya doofus!”

Andy’s blush darkened.

“How the heck do you know that?”

Caroline gave Andy a pointed look.

“The only time you ever blush like that is when mom either says or does something you think is cute.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes again.

“So can we go now? Rich is waiting for us!”

“Step on it Roy!” Andy exclaimed.

He smiled at her in his rearview mirror.

“Of course Ms. Sachs.”

Andy rolled her eyes in desperation.

“It’s just Andy, Roy.”

Roy smirked.

“Yes of course, Andy.”

 

Rich stood at the entrance of the park, leaning against his car.

“I was wondering where you guys had gotten to!”

Caroline laughed as Andy began to blush again.

“Andy got a phone call from mom!” Cassidy exclaimed.

Rich gave Andy a smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her look that way. Especially over another person.

“Alright, alright. I already found the perfect spot.”

Patricia pulled a stumbling Cassidy along being Rich as the all travelled into the park. Caroline and Andy were trailing close behind.

“Patricia, fetch!” Cassidy threw the ball across the open field.

Andy threw the blanket open across grass and leaned back against a tree. Rich, Caroline and Cassidy chased Patricia across the grass.

Andy stood and the began to pass the soccer ball back and forth with the girls.

Soon it was time for dinner, so Roy came to pick them up.

Rich pulled both girls in for a hug, before helping them into the car.

Next he pulled Andy into a hug.

“Thanks for letting me join you guys today, champ. I had a lot of fun.” Rich said.

“Of course. We’ll see you again soon.”

Rich nodded.

The ride back to the townhouse was quiet, everyone was tired.

“How about we can have some PB+J sandwiches for supper?” 

Both girls nodded in agreement.

“Then can we watch a movie?” Cassidy asked sleepily.

“Sure hon.” 

At the townhouse, they got their sandwiches ready, and sat down at the table.

“Andy, have you thought about what you want to name the baby?” Cassidy asked softly, between mouthfuls of PB+J.

Andy paused in thought for a moment.

“Not really. I’ve thought about it but I don’t really know yet.”

Caroline pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened her notes before sliding her phone across the table to Andy.

Andy scrolled through the list.

“Oh my god, are these a list of names?” 

Cassidy smiled and nodded.

“Names and their meanings.”

Andy smiled.

“Wow you guys, this is really sweet. Do you have any favourites?”

Both girls eyes brightened.

“You want to know which ones we like?” Caroline asked softly.

“Of course, both your opinions matter to me!”

Immediately the girls started chattering excitedly again.

“Well for girls, we both really like the name Clara, it means bright and clear or Amelia, which means to strive. Then for a boy, we both like Owen which means young warrior or Noah, which means comfort.” Caroline replied as Cassidy nodded furiously in agreement.

Andy smiled softly.

“I like those, I think I like Amelia and Noah. Thanks guys.”

The girls smiled sleepily.

“Yup. We even went over them with mom, she likes those ones too.”

Andy nodded, as she stood and took up everyones plates.

“Alright, you girls can go set up a movie while I put these away.”

The girls rushed off, as Andy cleaned up the kitchen. She gently pressed her palm to her abdomen and smiled. She’d be able to look for the gender of the baby soon. Soon there would be a baby Amelia, or Noah in their lives.

Once the kitchen was clean, Andy went to the living room and piled up on the couch with the girls, all three of them cuddled together as Caroline pressed play on Inside Out. 

 

Miranda entered the townhouse at around half past ten. It was quite dark, and she hadn’t heard from Andrea. She had to admit she was quite worried. All of that worry dissipated when she saw Andy and her girls cuddling asleep on the couch, the menu screen of Inside Out on the tv screen,

Miranda smiled and sat on the edge of the couch, pressing a kiss to Andy’s temple.

“Hello my love.”

Andy’s eyelashes fluttered.

“Mira?”

Miranda leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Andy lips.

Andy smiled sleepily and hummed against Miranda’s lips.

“Ready for bed darling?”

Andy nodded as Miranda untangled Andy from her girls and helped her up.

Caroline grumbled sleepily, Cassidy’s eyes opened a little.

“Mom?”

Miranda pulled Andy to her feet.

“Yes Bobbsey?”

Cassidy reached across the couch to where Andy had been laying.

“Mom, where’s mama?”

Miranda blinked slowly, unsure if she’d heard it correctly.

“What did you say?”

“Where’s mama? She was just here.” Cassidy mumbled.

Andy smiled and touched her palm to Cassidy’s cheek.

“I’m right here sweetheart.”

Cassidy nodded.

“Good, you can’t leave nowhere.”

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andy as she began to cry tears of absolute joy.

“I won’t Cas, I’m right here.”

They helped the girls up the stairs and to bed.

Alone in their room, Miranda wrapped Andy in a hug and began to kiss her fiercely.

“I missed you… Mama.” Miranda murmured softly.

Andy could only smile, and kiss Miranda back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks. I hoped you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. As always let me know what you think, I love to hear from you all, your comments and suggestions and whatever mean the world to me!


	17. Talking to Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, I'm so sorry. But I wrote it, it's got some cute stuff. Hope you dig it.

“So several weeks have passed since that incident with your mother, how do you feel about it now?”

Andy pressed her palms down against her thighs, choosing the words to her response carefully.

“When I look back on the incident now, I can see how my reaction was a little bit- or really quite over the top.. I know now to trust my own feelings and trust that those feelings are true.”

Stephanie smiled and nodded encouragingly.

“I’m so glad you’re seeing it that way Andy. You’ve made remarkable progress so far!”

Andy blushed a little, but smiled in return.

The therapy sessions as suggested by Dr. Carter were turning out to be quite a success. Andy visited Stephanie at least once a week and slowly they were working on changing the way she thought about herself and the people she loved.

Thought Miranda had been uneasy about it at first to say the least…

“What do you mean, you don’t want me to come with you this time?”

Miranda pouted slightly, her hands on her hips.

Andy glanced down to watch her legs dangle from her place on the countertop.

“I think I’m ready to try going alone this time. You can still drive over there with me if that helps.” Andy mumbled.

Miranda’s frown deepened.

“I just don’t feel comfortable leaving you with- with HER.”

Andy smirked.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you! It’s HER I don’t trust!” Miranda guffawed, “You’re still so vulnerable…” 

Andy chuckled as Miranda came closer, standing between Andy’s thighs and tracing circles into the fabric of her jeans. Her gaze stayed down at the floor as her pouting continued.

“I highly doubt anything will happen.” Andy murmured as she reached out to cup Miranda’s cheek, caressing it with the pad of her thumb.

Miranda leaned into her touch as her eyelashes fluttered.

“Mmmmm.” She hummed.

Andy smiled.

“Even if something did, I would stop it right then and there.” Andy continued as she slowly wrapped her legs around Miranda’s waist and pulled her closer.

Miranda flattened her palms against Andy’s jeans, and slowly slid them up her thighs to her hips.

“Would you?” Miranda asked, still averting her eyes, subconsciously she licked her lips in a way that always drove Andy insane.

“I’d say, Stephanie, very firmly-”

Miranda smirked and nodded.

“Of course.”

Andy grinned in response.

“Yes, very firmly. I’d say; Stephanie, I greatly appreciate the sessions we’ve had together-”

“Appreciate?” Miranda mocked.

Andy playfully smacked her shoulder.

“Hush now!”

Miranda nodded as she looked back down at the space between them, as Andy continued.

“I appreciate these sessions but my heart, mind, body and soul belongs to the MOST beautiful, talented, loving and SEXIEST woman I’ve ever met in my life. Every sparkling star pales to her smile, and every ocean is in envy of her eyes. I love her more than anything this world could possibly give me, and honestly-”

Miranda looked up to meet Andy’s gaze, her eyes watering with happy tears and her cheeks and chest blushed pink with embarrassment. Andy only pulled her closer til they were forehead to forehead.

“Honestly, SHE is the only one I am absolutely aching to kiss.”

Miranda chuckled a little through her tears before Andy pressed their lips together.

Andy smiled against Miranda’s mouth as she dragged her nails up the back of Miranda’s neck and into her hair. This pulled a guttural groan from Miranda’s throat, her mouth moving more insistently against Andy’s.

When they separated, Andy caressed Miranda’s cheek again softly.

“Are we good?”

Miranda nodded, leaning into Andy’s hand. Her blue eyes sparkled happily.

Andy leaned in and sweetly pressed a kiss to the tip of Miranda’s nose.

“I love you.” Andy whispered.

Miranda smiled widely, and she looked absolutely stunning.

“I love you too.”

 

“So now you trust your own feelings as well as Miranda’s?”

Andy smiled.

“Yeah, I think we’ve both grown more comfortable with each other over these past couple weeks.”

Stephanie nodded.

“I’m so glad to hear that. Now I know you don’t really like to talk about your relationship with your mother, but do you think you might be open to unpacking that a little bit today?”

Andy bit her lip, wringing her hands in her lap, before nodding reluctantly.

“Alright that’s great. It’s really good for you to open up about this stuff Have you and your mother always had a rocky relationship or did that only start when you came out?” 

Andy took a deep breath in attempts to calm her nerves. Well here oes nothing.

“When I was younger my mom was always an angry person, she just usually took it out on my dad.”

Stephanie nodded encouragingly, her blonde hair bobbing.

“But as I got older, I think I started to remind her more and more of my dad.”

Andy’s lip trembled and she rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she felt. Quietly she wished Miranda were there to hold her hand , and tell her it would be alright. She took the tissue from Stephanie’s outstratched hand and rolled her eyes again.

“I’m sorry, the whole pregnancy thing makes me so emotional and I was already a very emotional person-” 

Stephanie waved her hand as if to brush off Andy’s rabling.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. This is hard emotional stuff. To be honest I’d be concerned if you were totally cool about the whole thing.”

Andy smiled through her tears and nodded.

“I guess that makes sense.”

Stephanie nodded again encouragingly.

“Are you okay to keep going?”

Andy sighed, but agreed.

“I just want to get it over with.”

Stephanie smiled.

“Alright. So, you think you identify more with your dad then?”

She jumped right back in, as she pulled out her pen once more and glanced down at the pad of paper in front of her.

Andy gave a singled nod of agreement.

“Yeah, we have the same sense of humour, we read the same books. My dad used to rbing me a different book home from work almost every week.”

Stephanie nodded again as she began to jot more down in her notes.

“And where does you dad work?”

“He’s a university professor. English literature.”

 

“And what does your mom do?”

“She’s a lawyer.”

Stephanie chuckled.

“That doesn’t really surprise me.”

Andy laughed in response.

“Yeah, I actually hear that a lot.”

The longer the conversation progressed, the more relaxed Andy felt.

Stephanie always managed to put her at ease.

“So what do you think it was about Miranda that drew you to her?”

Andy blinked slowly as she caught up with the sudden change of topic.

“Miranda?”

Stephanie laughed.

“Yeah, just go with me on this. What about her drew you in?”

Andy just stared.

“Besides everything about her?”

Stephanie laughed again.

“Try to be specific.”

Andy bit her lip and paused in thought. Picturing Miranda in her mind, she felt her heart tighten happily, she smiled a little. Stephanie grinned.

“That. That thought right there. What was it?”

Andy blushed a little.

“Miranda is such a hard person around almost everyone, but a couple things around the beginning of my time with Runway, would cause her to let her guard down. I got to be subject to her softness. I can’t even describe how it made me feel. When she’d talk about her girls I could just feel the absolute love radiating off of her, and I absolutely love that about her. The absolute pure strength of her love.”

“What else?”

“She obviously has such high standards, and every time I actually got something right or could help her day go smoother, she would relax. The trust she put in me, meant the world. Miranda’s trust is such a gift. I only ever wanted to make her happy, and calm. She came across as such a mystery and every time I did something right I would get a little clue. I would see a little of what makes Miranda Miranda. I just wanted to figure her out, I wanted to know her.” Andy rambled on, her grin growing brighter.

“Anything else?”

Andy blushed darker, but smiled happily regardless.

“She’s absolutely beautiful. Stunning, a total goddess.”

Andy gushed on, her hand subconsciously carressing the bulge of her stomach.

Stephanie chuckled at her admission, but remained professional through the rest of Andy’s thoughts.

Andy paused, leaving time for Stephanie to jump in.

“Did it ever occur to you to consider Miranda, a sort of maternal figure? Maybe you felt this constant need to please her, because she filled that motherly void you felt you were missing through out your childhood and onward.”

Andy gave her an odd look.

“I don’t think of Miranda as my mother.”

Stephanie laughed.

“No, that’s not quite what I meant. It’s similarly how, straight women who had an absent father in their lives, search for that sort of anchor and fatherly figure in the men they date. I’m just trying to get a better idea of you and your life outside of the original incident.”

Andy nodded cautiously as Stephanie scribbled some more notes down on her pad.

“So what does Miranda think of the baby?”

A smile spread across Andy’s face once again.

“She’s so excited, she’s absolutely thrilled. Miranda loves to just sit and talk to the baby while we’re laying in bed. Sometimes when she thinks I’m asleep she’ll sing. I don’t think I could have a more loving and supportive companion through all of this.”

Stephanie’s pen continued to speed across the page.

“How about things with Nate and the baby? As well as with your mom? You mentioned last week that your father has become a part of your life again, can you see that happening with the rest of your family?”

Andy’s expression immediately soured.

“My mom wants to represent Nate and herself in court, and we heard from Miranda’s attourney that they’re going to fight for custody. They think I’m unfit and are hoping to get full custody.”

Andy was seething as she held her unborn baby close to her.

“How do you feel about that?” Stephanie asked cautiously, her eyes fixed on Andy to watch her reaction.

Andys brows furrowed, the look in her eyes glinting dangerously.

“Nate will have absolutely nothing to do with this baby. I’ll do everything I can to keep him and my mother away from our baby and my family.”

“And Miranda? What did she say?”

Andy smirked as she was reminded of Miranda’s reaction to the news.

“She wasn’t very happy about it…”

 

“He wants to do what?”

Miranda’s hands were tightly balled in fists at her hips, her eyes stormy.

“When you lawyer called, he said Nate was trying to get full custody, with the help if my mother as his representation of course.”

Andy bit her lip, she couldn’t help but wonder if this would be the final straw that finally convinced Miranda to throw her to the wolves. She knew Miranda lover her and her- their baby. But a battle at court meant a lot of press coverage and Andy wouldn’t be her dirty little secret anymore.

Miranda’s nostrils flared and her lips spread into a firm line.

“If that stupid oaf thinks he has any chance at tearing MY family apart, he’s got another thing coming. I’ll mop the floor of the courtroom with that smug smirk of his.”

Andy raised her eyebrows.

“You want to go to court with me?”

She couldn’t help but feel surprised.

Miranda gave her an odd look.

“Of course I do!” That man child is messing with my family!”

Miranda approached Andy where she stood, and wrapped her arms around her.”

“Nobody hurts a Priestly and gets away with it unscathed!”

Andy held tightly to the sleeves of Miranda’s cardigan.

“I’m a Priestly?”

Miranda smiled softly and kissed Andy’s forehead gently.

“Of course, you silly girl. Assuming you want to be.”

Andy nodded.

“But what about all the press? They’ll tear you and the girls apart. All because of me.” Andy sighed.

She remembered how bad the press had been after Miranda’s divorce from Stephen.

She didn’t want to be the cause of all of that.

Miranda only held on tighter.

“Andrea, my darling, you’ll have to tie me down and beat me with a stick to keep me away. The press doesn’t matter to me, he won’t get a single second of time with our child. I will see to it!”

Andy nodded.

“Thank you Mira.”

Miranda smiled.

“I love you Andrea, you and your little one-”

Andy frown as she interrupted.

“OUR little one.”

Miranda smiled softly.

“Yes, well, the both of you are part of this family. I protect and defend my family. Always.”

Andy smiled and relaxed in Miranda’s arms.

“Your girls said the same thing to me the other day.”

Miranda chuckled.

“Of course they did, they’re OUR girls. Priestlys always stick together. They love you and that little baby inside you so much.”

Andy tucked her face into the crook of Miranda’s neck, and sighed deeply.

Miranda hummed thoughtfully.

“We’ll get through this my darling. I’ll destroy him.”

Andy chuckled but nodded.

“That’s acceptable.”

 

“So you have their support then? Miranda has made it incredibly clear to you that she’s on your side.” Stephanie said, snapping Andy out of her reverie.

“Yeah, she’s been really good about being very clear on what she’s thinking for me. So there’s less room for overthinking.”

Stephanie nodded.

“I’m glad to see you’re both growing so well together.”

Andy smiled.

“So do you know when your court date is?”

Andy frowned, her brows furrowed.

“I think it’s two days from now.”

Stephanie wrote more on her notepad.

“And Miranda is going with you, yes?”

Andy nodded.

“I feel bad since this is the third time now that I’ve gotten in the way of her work right before an issue was due.”

Stephanie gave her a sympathetic look.

“I’m sure that feels like a huge deal and such a trespass on Miranda’s time and space, but you have to remember Miranda is a strong and very stubborn woman who loves you very very much. She wouldn’t go with you if she herself didn’t want to.”

Andy paused in thought.

“I guess that actually makes a lot of sense. I’ve never thought about it like that.”

Stephanie chuckled as she scribbled more down.

“That’s why they pay me the big bucks.”

Andy laughed a little.

“So what are you doing employment wise now? Last time we discussed it, you had mentioned that you and Miranda were still in the midst of figuring it out. Have you gotten anywhere on that?”

Andy shrugged, tugging at her sleeves. This was still a bit of a touchy subject for her. She didn’t want to be the useless unemployed pregnant woman depending on their partner for absolutely everything.

Miranda of course didn’t want her working as her assistant now that they were an item. The idea of having to order her lover around as before was out of the question. So they had been at a stand still for a while on what to do, until recently.

Andy sighed.

“I handed in my resignation a couple weeks ago, and Miranda has already hired a new second assistant.”

“You don’t seem too happy about that.”

Andy bit her lip and sighed again.

“Not really, I don’t feel comfortable not working. I feel like I’m taking advantage of Miranda’s wealth.”

Stephanie wrote some more down.

“Have you discussed this with Miranda?”

Andy nodded.

“Yeah, she mostly thinks I’m being ridiculous.”

 

“What do you mean you want to find another job?”

The two women lay comfortably on the large picnic blanket as the girls chased Patricia around the field in the park near the townhouse.

Andy sighed, as she softly soothed a hand around her stomach.

“I feel like I should be doing something. All I do is sit around the house all day and wait for you to come home. I can get a job, I want to help.”

Miranda rolled onto her side and gave Andy a pointed look as she frowned.

“Andrea, you aren’t doing absolutely nothing, you’re home for our girls. You keep them happy when I can’t get home on time, you keep me happy and you’re carrying a little human inside you for goodness sake. That’s a lot!”

Andy sighed and frowned.

“But I could still be doing more.”

Miranda sighed and sat up to move over closer to where Andy was laying.

Softly she smoothed her palm in circles over Andy’s stomach.

“Your mother just loves being difficult, somehow I imagine that you’ll be just as difficult.” She spoke quietly to the baby.

Andy huffed.

“Mira, I’m being serious.”

Miranda sighed.

“I know darling, but the mother of my child isn’t going to just pick up some walmart job to help pay the bills. You’re nearly seven months pregnant. Think of the little one.”

Andy pouted as she watched Miranda’s soothing movements.

“I guess.”

Miranda chuckled.

“Your only job right now, is to be a loving mother to our children and to be my beautiful trophy wife. There are several Runway benefits coming up where drop dead gorgeous arm candy is a must.”

Andy rolled her eyes.

“I’m not much of a trophy, and I’m not your wife.”

Miranda gave her a firm look.

“You really want me to go to benefits with you as your date?”

“I’ll have the most beautiful date there.” Miranda cooed.

“Alright, but once this little monster comes out, we’re reopening this discussion.”

Miranda laughed, making Andy’s heart flutter.

“Yes of course my darling.”

 

So you’ve agreed that for the time being, you’ll remain unemployed?” Stephanie asked softly.

Andy sighed.

“Yeah, for now at least until the baby is born.”

Stephanie smiled brightly.

“That shouldn’t be much longer then?”

Andy looked down at her bulging stomach.

“Yeah, we’re almost there, we’re putting together the nursery this weekend. There are only a little under three months left now.”

“That’s so exciting!”

Andy smiled brightly as she leaned back in the leather chair, massaging her stomach.

“The girls are very excited, they came up with a list of baby names, and they already have so many ideas for the nursery. I’m not sure who’s more excited, Miranda or the girls.”

Stephanie chuckled, jotting down more notes.

“That’s really sweet. Have you found out the gender? Do you have a name picked out already?”

Andy nodded.

“We’re having a little girl, Amelia.”

Stephanie grinned widely.

“I’m so happy for you. It’s great that after all of this hell that you’ve been through, things are finally looking up!”

Andy smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, they really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think!!! I love to hear ya'lls comments and suggestions and whatever!


	18. You Are the Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K this is all fluff and drama and a lil minor smut at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very hard to write a sort of decent court scene. I made it short and dumb on purpose. 
> 
> I am quite happy with this chapter mostly, I really hope ya'll enjoy it. I know it's been a while.

“All rise.”

Miranda wrapped an arm around Andrea’s waist to help her to her feet.

“You’re sure you still want to do this?” Andy whispered, her shaking hand gently holding the hand Miranda had on her waist.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I am. You and little Amelia are my family, I will not forsake you now.”

“Department One of the Superior Court is now in session, Justice Kennedy presiding. Please be seated.”

Miranda helpfully lowered Andrea back into her seat.

Introductions were made quickly and soon everything was underway.

Nate and her mother sat on the opposite side of the courtroom, but even then they didn’t feel far enough away.

She could feel Nate’s withering stares no matter where she looked. Her mother stood to address the judge.

“Your honour, the fact is my daughter is not stable or well off enough to raise a child. There’s no question-”

“Your honour, please- are we going to ignore the fact that Andrea is currently under the care of Miranda Priestly, who is by definition well off and that both the defendant and his attorney are also on trial for the attempted murder of my client-”

“Your honour, I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

“You don’t see how that’s- you’re fighting her right to be a mother when you helped that kid try to murder her, your own daughter, because she’s gay!”

The judge began to smack the gavel down.

“Order!”

Suddenly overcome with emotion Andy began to cry, practically sobbing she tucked her face into the crook of Miranda’s neck. Immediately she could hear the camera’s flashing, which only made her sob harder.

“I’m sorry Mira.”

Miranda turned into her, practically pulling Andrea onto her lap, showering her with affection, as both attorneys fought with the judge.

“Andrea my darling, what’s wrong?” Miranda cooed, brushing Andrea’s hair from her face and wiping her tear stained cheeks with her thumbs and the sleeves of her blazer.

“I don’t know, I just keep crying. It’s all Amelia’s fault, I’m sorry.”

Miranda chuckled, pressing sweet kisses to everywhere she could reach until Andrea was blushing.

“You don’t need to be sorry my love, I know this is very hard for you.”

The last few tears fell down Andrea’s cheeks, Miranda again wiping them with her sleeve. Andy shook her head.

“You shouldn’t use your sleeve, you’ll ruin your blazer.”

Miranda scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“My sleeves don’t matter you silly girl, I have plenty more blazers like this, you needn’t worry.”

Miranda’s attorney and Andrea’s mother continued bickering as the judge attempted to hear them both out while keeping the situation under control.

All the shouting, and noise of the camera’s and their flashing had Andrea in tears again son enough.

“It’s just so loud.” Andy whimpered softly.

Miranda frowned, no this would not do.

She gently patted the tops of Andreas hand as she extricated herself and stood.

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped, everyone’s attention fixed on Miranda, who held the attention of everyone in the room like a true queen.

“Now this entire ordeal as been a mess since the beginning. Now my darling is very pregnant, very tired and this situation is making her feel very overwhelmed, so either we move along and get this over with, or we recess and do this again once everyone is fucking ready to judge the fate of my love and our baby girl.”

The room was silent for a moment, before the judge hit her gavel down.

“I hereby dismiss this case from the court based on the impending attempted murder trial and the best interests of Andrea and her child. Court is adjourned.”

Miranda sighed in relief, and pulled Andrea to her feet to hug her tightly. Almost no time had passed before the judge saw reason and knew Andrea was the best caregiver for their daughter. 

Without even thinking, Miranda slipped one had into Andrea’s hair and pressed their lips together, kissing her passionately. She only realized the potential it had to be a mistake when the camera’s began to flash again, and the chattering in the room got louder.

Miranda pulled back for a moment.

“Oops.”

Andrea giggled and blushed, this was going a lot better than she had expected.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Andrea was pressed to Miranda’s side in the car on the ride home, her shoes on the floor. She had her legs thrown over Miranda’s lap, and Miranda was more than happy to let her invade her personal space. Their fingers interlaced, Andrea lay her head on Miranda’s shoulder.

“You know, it’s unsafe of you to sit like that.” Miranda murmured into Andrea’s hair.

“I need to be close to you.” Andrea whispered back, as she snuggled closer.

Miranda sighed.

“You can’t wait until we get home?”

Andy pouted.

“We’re working on the nursery when we get home.”

Miranda only chuckled and caressed Andy’s cheek.

“My darling, if you want to go home and- cuddle in bed for the rest of the day, I will always indulge you.”

Andy narrowed her eyes.

“You say that as if you don’t enjoy it as much as I do.”

Miranda blushed.

“I never said that.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“I just can’t believe that that happened.” Andy said softly.

“Which part?”

Andy looked over at Miranda, the tears filling her eyes.

“All of it. The judge just dismissed their entire case. And you-”

Andy looked up at Miranda, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“You were so incredible.”

Miranda blushed darker, as she smiled but rolled her eyes.

“I’m just so happy. I still can’t believe this is real. You and me, Amelia. All of it.”

Miranda’s smile only grew wider.

“I am also, so happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

Finally, Andrea’s tears fell from her eyes.

“I love you so much, sometimes it’s like I forget how to breathe.” Andy whispered.

Miranda cupped her cheek and pressed their lips together, so tenderly as if Andrea might break.

“Then I’ll keep reminding you.”

Andy smiled, suddenly her eyes widened. She grasped Miranda’s hand, pressing it to her bulging stomach.

“What is it? Are you alright?” Miranda questioned.

Andy grinned brightly at her love.

“Yes silly! Amelia’s kicking!”

The kicks bounced off Miranda’s palm. Immediately her grin matched Andrea’s own.

“Yes hello my darling, my little Amelia.” She cooed softly, leaning in to Andy’s stomach.

Andy’s smile dimmed a little bit.

“You’ll be the talk of page six for weeks now.”

Miranda frowned.

“That doesn’t matter, silly girl. You were never going to be my dirty little secret. I love you both more than I ever imagined possible. I want to shout it from the rooftops. Now the newspapers will do it for me.”

Andy sighed.

“You’re sure?”

Miranda kissed her softly again.

“Definitely.”

Suddenly the car door swung open.

“Are you guys gonna make us wait for ages until you come in and tell us how it went?!” Cassidy exclaimed. 

Roy was standing off to the side pretending to be very interested in an invisible stain on his tie.

“You couldn’t have been patient? Andrea and I were having an important conversation.”

Cassidy frowned.

“You guys have been sitting out here for over twenty minutes!”

“Well are you going to help your mama out of the car or are you just going to stand there?” Andy joked as Miranda untangled their legs and climbed out of the car.

Cassidy grinned and reached out her hands to help Andy up.

“We’ve been looking at nursery themes all morning. Caroline has made pro/con lists for each theme to help us make our decision.”

Andy chuckled as Cassidy led her by the hand up the steps to the town house.

Miranda stopped next to Roy, before climbing the steps.

“Thank you, Roy.”

Roy nodded before going back to the car.

When Miranda entered the nursery, she was happy to see all her favourite people getting along. All three girls were pouring over the pages of the many baby magazines the girls had ordered.

All three of them sat on the floor, Miranda laughed at the awkward position Andy had herself in.

Andy’s face broke into a blinding smile, when she saw Miranda standing there.

“I think a certain someone promising me an infinite supply of cuddles.” Andy patted the soft carpet next to her, a slight pout on her lips.

“I do think I remember mentioning that.” Miranda replied with a sly smile.

Miranda sat gracefully on the floor. Immediately Andy pushed herself into Miranda’s arms, wrapping Miranda’s arms around her midsection, before immediately reaching for one of Caroline’s well organized theme booklets.

Propping it on her lap, she tugged on Miranda’s sleeve.

“What do you think of this one?”

Miranda looked down at the pages Andrea gestured to.

“Do you like it?” Miranda asked softly, lips brushing against Andy’s ear. 

Andy shivered and cuddled back into Miranda.

“I want to know what YOU think.”

Miranda pursed her lips.

“She’s your little girl, shouldn’t you be the one to decide?”

Andy immediately tensed, the expression on her face unreadable.

Suddenly she removed Miranda’s arms from around her and with great difficulty got to her feet and padded off down the hall.

Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other, and then at Miranda.

“Well, aren’t you going to go after her?” Cassidy questioned.

Miranda’s shoulders slumped.

“I don’t think she wanted me to.”

Caroline shook her head.

“No, she does. Trust us.”

Miranda got to her feet, adjusted her blazer and approached the doorway.

“I don’t know what I did wrong, what will I say?”

Caroline smiled.

“Andy loves you, just ask. Have a conversation. It could be her pregnancy hormones read into things, she might not even know why she’s upset. Just talk to her.”

Miranda smiled at her girls.

“When did you two get so wise.?”

Both girls grinned, jumping to their feet and ambushing their mother with a hug.

“We just want this to work for you both.” Caroline said softly.

“You and Mama are perfect together, she’s going to be the first and last Mrs. Priestly.” Cassidy added.

Miranda sighed and nodded.

“Wish me luck.”

Miranda kissed both girls foreheads before making her way down the hallway to her and Andrea’s bedroom.

She knocked softly on the door.

“Andrea darling?”

She heard the rustling of covers and a few quiet sniffles. Miranda gently pushed the door open, slowly entering the room.

Andrea lay curled up on Miranda’s side of the bed, face tucked into Miranda’s pillow as she often did when Miranda was working late. She had said she found the smell comforting when Miranda was away.

Miranda gave Andrea’s back a sad smile.

“Andrea, my love?” Miranda whispered again.

Andrea only sniffled and whimpered.

Miranda removed her blazer, gently dropping it to the floor as she approached the bed. Gracefully she climbed onto Andrea’s side of the bed, slipping under the covers and moving in behind Andrea, wrapping an arm around her swollen belly.

Miranda gently pressed a kiss just under Andrea’s ear and waited. She would have felt incredibly happy and relaxed had they been pressed together under happier circumstances.

Tears began to fall down Andrea’s cheeks and onto Miranda’s pillow.

“Are you really sure this is what you want?” Andrea whispered.

Miranda’s brows furrowed.

“I don’t understand-”

“Are you sure I’m what you want? Amelia and I both? If you don’t think you’re ready for this, and you don’t tell me until later-”

“Andrea,” Miranda purred, as she pressed more kisses to Andrea’s throat.

“I thought I had made it clear, perhaps I need more practice.”

She sat up a little, trying to pull Andrea over.

“Look at me,”

Andrea rolled over so they lay nose to nose on the bed.

“Nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you and Amelia.”

Andrea sniffed and nodded.

“We were doing so well, working so well, what happened?” Miranda asked softly.

“I know it’s probably my fault, but whatever it was-” Miranda paused, well here goes nothing. “I’m really sorry my love, for whatever I said or did that hurt you so much.”

Andrea’s tears began to fall again, as she moved into Miranda’s space, pressing her face into Miranda’s shoulder.

“If Amelia is OUR daughter, we should BOTH pick the nursery theme. This is your house, I want you to be 100% involved in OUR baby’s life.” Andrea said softly.

Miranda sighed, now she understood.

“Andrea darling, I have every intention of being 100% involved in Amelia’s life. I only meant- or I only thought that you should make the final decision because I’ve already done this once-”

“So Amelia doesn’t mean as much to you.”

Miranda scowled.

“No you silly girl. She means the world to me. I just thought that- well all girls who imagine ever having children day dream about every single detail of their future families. I have already lived my fantasy, I wanted to give you your chance to live yours.” Miranda stuttered out.

Andy was silent for a moment.

“Oh.”

Miranda smiled, kissing all of Andrea’s exposed skin that she could reach.

“Oh, indeed.”

“I guess I sort of overreacted then.”

“A little.”

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea.

“Now how about we lay here for a while? I’m sure Amelia won’t mind if we wait another day or two to finish her nursery.”

Andrea nodded, tangling her hands in Miranda’s hair and pressing their lips together for a long and tender kiss.

“I want her to just get out already so I can do more than just kiss you.” Andrea whined against Miranda’s lips as she tugged harder at her hair.

Miranda chuckled, slowly sliding her hands down Andrea’s back to grip her ass.

“Just because you can’t do anything, doesn’t mean I can’t do anything.” Miranda purred against Andrea’s ear, causing her to squeal and laugh.

Slowly she nipped, kissed and sucked down Andrea’s throat, while Andrea squirmed underneath her.

By the time Miranda got to the swell of Andrea’s breasts, Andrea was pleading.

“Mira- please- I need-” Andrea gasped.

Miranda bit down on the flesh through Andrea’s shirt. Andrea’s nails dug into Miranda’s scalp, as Miranda pulled Andrea’s shirt up and removed her bra to expose both breasts. Slowly she circled her tongue around Andrea’s right nipple before sucking it into her mouth.

“Oh- Yes!” Andrea moaned, arching into Miranda’s mouth.

Miranda was merciless with her ministrations, leaving Andrea panting and begging.

Miranda massaged one breast with her hand, pinching at it’s pert nipple with her fingers, while sucking and nibbling at the other.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Andrea cried out, she could feel her abdomen muscles clenching. She was so close.

“Oh god- Mira- I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” 

Miranda grinned. She remembered how sensitive everything was when she was pregnant, and how much fun her and her first husband had had. Now she had the chance to give all of that to her Andrea.

“Oh!”

With Andrea’s final cry she fell over the edge. She lay there panting, as Miranda kissed back up her neck to claim her mouth once more. Immediately, Andrea was blushing profusely.

“I’ve never- ever like that- that was- wow.” Andrea breathed.

Miranda chuckled.

“A woman’s body is incredibly sensitive during pregnancy, and I intend to take advantage of every moment I have.”

With that, Miranda kissed her lips once more, before crawling down Andrea’s body, pulling her jeans and underwear down with her.

“Miranda, you don’t have to- Oh!”

~

When Caroline and Cassidy peaked in the room later in the evening, they were happy to see both of their caregivers, both their mothers back to normal.

Miranda lay on Andrea’s chest, gently massaging Andrea’s stomach while Andrea softly ran her fingers through Miranda’s hair. Miranda was so absorbed in her little girl, she didn’t even notice the twins come in.

“If I could turn back the clock, I'd make sure the light defeated the dark, I'd spend every hour, of every day, Keeping you safe.”

Miranda sang softly, both girls incredibly happy, as they hadn’t heard her sing in ages. Caroline was quiet as she stood tall over the bed, attempting to snap as many pictures of the sweet picture she was witnessing.

“I'd climb every mountain, And swim every ocean, Just to be with you, And fix what I've broken, Oh, cause I need you to see, That you are the reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEY! That's the end! Of this chapter anyway. I'm sorry it took so long, life is stressful. 
> 
> Anyway, AS ALWAYS please let me know what you guys think. I ALWAYS love to hear you guys. Please tell me if my court stuff is decent. :))))


	19. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it has been a WHILE! School has been so wild, Music school is hard man. But I have this chapter done and I'm already working on the next one so hopefully for the next few weeks I'll be able to update more quickly.

The next day was a frenzy, as information of the trial flooded celebrity news outlets, amd many newspapers and magazines, featured the pictures of the two “lovebirds liplocked” on their front pages. Each featuring fun titles like, Sweet abuse victim melts the heart of the ice queen, Doe-eyed Beauty seduces the Icy Beast, Devil in Prada falls for Sweet Angel from Ohio, and Miranda’s personal favourite, Runway’s Dragon, Miranda Priestly Head Over Choos for Distressed Damsel.

Cassidy and Caroline sat immersed in the piles of newspapers and magazines on the floor with scissors, glue and who knows what else doing who knows what.

Andy and Miranda sat quietly at the kitchen table drinking their mugs of tea. As a pregnant woman, Andy was no longer able to drink coffee the way she once had, as such, much to Miranda’s chagrin, coffee was banned from the house.

“Have you seen all of these?” Cassidy shouted from the living room floor.

“I imagine all of New York has seen those.” Miranda drawled, giving Andy a pointed look over the rim of her mug.

Andy blushed, her eyes fixed on her cup. Cassidy burst into the room, and wrapped her arms around Andy before whispering into her ear and then running off back to her place on the floor.

Miranda cocked a single brow.

“And what, my I ask, was that about?”

Andy gave her a soft smile as she fidgeted with her mug.

“You’ll think I’m being ridiculous.”

Miranda pressed her hand to her chest in fake offense.

“I would do no such thing!” 

Andy chuckled, before reaching across the table to take Miranda’s other hand.

“I just asked Cassidy and Caroline to save the best pictures for me.”

“Why would you want to keep magazine photographs?” Miranda asked, her brows furrowed and her head tilted slightly.

Andy’s blush darkened.

“I just want to be able to have pictures of us, I want to remember everything.”

Miranda’s face softened, as her grip on Andy’s hand tightened.

“Andrea my darling, if pictures are what you want, I will take as many as you like.”

Andy rolled her eyes.

“Miranda, you have to be in them too!”

Miranda frowned.

“I do not photograph well, my dear.”

Andy raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

“Miranda what on earth are you talking about. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, every picture I have ever seen of you has been flawless.”

Miranda’s cheeks dusted pink as she looked down at their joined hands.

“You sound so sure when you say that.” Miranda whispered.

“Because I am!”

Miranda sat in thought for a moment.

“I can put in a call to Emily for her to make an appointment with Patrick, and we can, take some family photos, and some of just the two of us, if that would make you happy.”

Andy beamed brightly.

“It would make me more than happy.”

And to Andy’s surprise, that’s exactly what she did. Emily received a call, with specific instructions which were then passed on to Patrick Demarchelier.

He was honoured and excited to be doing Miranda Priestly’s family photos. Of course such a thing had never been done before, not for Miranda, and he was more than happy to be the one to create the first.

Soon enough a week or so had passed and the big day had arrived.

Miranda was nervous out of her mind. She had rolled out of bed at some time after five am, after a long night of little to no sleep filled with tossing and turning before she finally gave up.

Then after several unsuccessful attempts at looking over the book, and seven cups of coffee later is was eight am so she decided to go wake her Andrea to get ready. She had booked Patrick for an entire day and she had every intention of taking advantage of every minute of it.

It was still early, but she wanted to get in some quiet time with Andrea and her little Amelia. Early mornings in bed was the best time for such things.

She quietly tiptoed across the carpeted bedroom floor, and slowly lowered herself into the bed next to Andy.

Gently Miranda massaged Andy’s lower back, and eventually the brunette began to stir.

“What time is it?”

Miranda smiled as Andy rolled over and squinted at her from under their warm blankets.

“It’s just after eight.” Miranda replied, caressing Andy’s cheek.

Andy hummed.

“It’s so early.”

Her voice was thick with sleep.

Miranda kissed her forehead and pulled her into a loose embrace.

“We’re meeting Patrick at 9:30, we need time to get ready and, prepare the twins, and-”

Miranda blushed as Andy looked up at her and raised a brow.

“And I very much enjoy taking time in the morning to- to be with you, and Amelia. Our quiet time.” Miranda admitted, as she gently rubbed in her hand in large circles over the bulge of Andy’s stomach between them.

Andy laughed and tucked her nose into the crook of Miranda’s neck.

“You’re such a softie.”

Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda and attempted to pull her as close as she possibly could, cocooning their unborn baby between them.

“I am no- ooohhmmmm.” Miranda began before breaking off into a quiet moan as Andy started gently nibbling and sucking on her neck.

Miranda’s eyes fluttered closed as she knotted her fingers in Andy’s soft hair.

“What was that you were saying?” Andy asked coyly, before moving her mouth to Miranda’s ear.

Miranda sighed, before tilting Andy’s head upwards and pressing their lips together gently.

“I love you.” Miranda breathed softly.

Andy smiled, pushing the stray hairs from Miranda’s eyes.

“And I love you, more than anything.”

Miranda kissed her again, before pulling herself out of bed. Reaching for Andy she helped her sit up.

“I should start getting ready, I’ve noticed with you around it takes me longer to put myself together in the mornings.” Miranda mused as she went into her closet.

“Hmmm, would that be because of your desire to stay in bed cuddling or because of my desire to strip you every time you come out in a sexy power suit.” Andy joked.

Miranda exited her walk in closet in a sharp looking suit and tall prada heels. Andy pushed herself to her feet, approaching Miranda, immediately pulling Miranda against her.

“How can you blame me when my hormones are raging and you come out every morning looking like pure sex.” Andy whined, before pressing their lips together again and thoroughly mussing Miranda’s perfect hair.

Miranda tugged at Andy’s hair, immediately going for her throat with a needy mouth. Slowly she maneuvered Andy back towards the bed and lay her down. Miranda pulled up Andy’s shirt and wrapped her mouth around a pert nipple. Andy’s head fell back as she felt Miranda’s dexterous fingers find her clit.

“Ooooh, Mir- fuck, yes.” Andy was softly chanting.

Seeing Miranda, fully dressed over her own naked body was ridiculously sexy in itself, and was almost pushing her over the edge on it’s own.

“Yes, yes, yes, YES! YEA- oh GOD MIR- FUCK.” Andy groaned.

Miranda switched over to the other breast, before slipping two fingers into Andy, while leaving thumb to circle around her clit.

Within seconds Miranda felt Andy’s walls clenching around her fingers, she moved her lips up to Andy’s neck and kept pumping in and out, faster and faster.

Immediately just as the first one ended, Andy could feel it.

“Oh my god- I’m gonna- again- oh god.” Andy moaned.

Miranda chuckled darkly in her ear.

“Cum for me again, my love.”

“Oh FUCK.”

Andy came with a final groan, Miranda slowly removed her fingers and sucked them into her mouth as she hummed contentedly.

Andy lay on the bed, breathing heavily. She shot Miranda a glare.

“Oh once this baby is out, the things I will do to you.” Andy growled.

Miranda only laughed, and kissed Andy sweetly.

“Of course darling.”

The nerves Miranda had felt earlier were almost forgotten and the rest of the morning before their family photographs went by quickly. And soon enough they were standing outside the studio space all together. 

Miranda’s heart was racing, why was she so nervous? They were only family photographs? Of course the few times she had done them with her family back in london had been absolutely dreadful. But she was here now, with Andrea and her girls. She just wanted them to be perfect for her Andrea.

“Now girls, I want you to be on your best behaviour,”

Andrea nodded along with Miranda’s words until Miranda turned to her and raised a single brow.

“That includes you as well Andrea.”

The twins stifled their laughter as Andrea pouted. Miranda pulled Andrea close to her and kissed her temple before entered the studio.

Andy could tell Miranda was tense, but she couldn’t understand why. She also knew that when she was ready, Miranda would tell her. Hopefully.

Andy sighed and followed after Miranda with the girls in tow.

Miranda stood off to the side with Patrick. Immediately Andy felt nervous, it was not HER Miranda standing there. It was Runway’s Editor-in-Chief. The girls seemed to sense it too, as the removed their coats and became very quiet.

“Alright girls, over here.”

Miranda snapped her fingers and pointed at the set up in front of her.

The girls scurried over and stood waiting for instructions.

“Come along Andrea, we haven’t got all day.” Miranda added, rolling her eyes.

Andy willed herself to take a breath, as she approached the set up. Miranda was just stressed, she didn’t mean it. She focused on what she knew to be true, just like Stephanie had told her too. Don’t speculate. She loves me, she loves me, she loves me, Andy chanted softly to herself in her head.

Immediately Miranda began barking orders at them, like they were just a bunch of Runway clackers.

Andy kept her mantra going as Miranda grew more and more frustrated.

“No! It’s all wrong, the colours are clashing! Cassidy, can you at least try to make it look like you want to be here?!” Miranda snapped.

Cassidy sniffled and tried to hold in her tears.

Andy sighed, this had gone far enough. She wrapped an arm around Cassidy.

“Miranda darling, can I speak with you for a minute?”

Miranda scowled.

“Don’t Miranda darling, me!”

Andy flinched as Miranda turned and stomped away and out the front door.

Andy sighed again, squeezed Cassidy in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

“Wish me luck.” She murmured.

Cassidy sniffled and clutched onto Andy tightly in response.

“Be careful, don’t let the dragon eat you. Or scare you away.” Caroline whispered.

Andy smiled and ruffled Caroline’s hair.

“I’ll be okay.”

She gave Patrick a nod. She felt bad that he had gotten dragged into this.

“I’m sorry, I’ll talk to her.”

Andy cautiously approached the entrance. When she went outside she found Miranda standing off to the side of the building.

Her white hair shone under the sun as it was tousled by the breeze. She looked beautiful, very angry, but still so beautiful. A true ice queen.

“Miranda?”

Miranda bristled but didn’t say anything. Andy approached her, and tried to wrap her arms around her but Miranda pulled away.

Andy sighed, staring at the ground. She loves me, she loves me, she loves me. 

“Miranda, I’m sorry you’re upset. But you’re hurting our girls, you need to be more careful how you say things. You’re hurting me.” Andy said softly.

“MY girls are resilient, they’ll be alright.” Miranda drawled.

Andy bit her lip and willed herself not to cry. So they were HER girls now.

“Mira, I know this photoshoot stuff isn’t really my thing, but I honestly don’t understand what’s wrong.” Andy asked.

Miranda scoffed.

“Of course YOU wouldn’t understand.”

Andy’s tears ran freely down her cheeks, but instead of snapping back like she wanted to, she bit her tongue and took a deep breath. She loves me, she loves me, she loves me.

“Miranda, I know you’re upset but this is ridiculous. I’ll be inside with OUR girls when you’re ready to have a mature conversation.”

Andy tried to be firm, but she couldn’t keep the tears from her voice.

Her heart broke a little at all the emotions she could see fighting on her lovers face.

“I love you.” Andy whispered, before gently grasping Miranda’s forearm and leaning in to press a kiss to her soft cheek.

She lingered a moment, taking a breath, wishing Miranda would give in and hold her. That she would tell her everything was alright, that they were alright.

But of course her Miranda was stubborn, and to show weakness now would be very unliked her.

Andy squeezed Miranda’s arm and turned away, going back to the girls.

When she re entered the studio space with damp cheeks she was practically tackled to the floor by the girls.

She could hear Patrick’s camera snapping as the girls smothered her in hugs and kisses and soon enough they were all sitting on the floor laughing.

“Don’t ever listen to anything Mom says when she’s mad, she doesn’t mean it.” Cassidy assured her.

Caroline nodded in agreement.

“When Mom gets like this, I pretend an evil ice queen has taken over her body. The Runway Ice Queen.”

Andy chuckled. 

“That’s usually how it feels, huh?”

Andy kissed each of their foreheads before holding out her hands.

“Now why don’t you two help your Mama up?”

The girls giggled and helped to pull Andy to her feet.

“You get some good shots there, Pat?”

Patrick rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Yeah a few.”

Andy’s face lit up for a moment.

“Hey Pat, we have you for the whole day right?”

Patrick nodded.

Andy eyed all the props and backgrounds around the room, before pulling out her cellphone.

“Hey Em, you wouldn’t be able to send some crazy Runway outfits over to the studio space for the girls and I would you?”

Both girls grinned brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! Your comments mean the world to me. Good or bad I want to hear it!!!
> 
> Thanks guys!


	20. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! I tried to get it done as soon as I could!
> 
> EDIT: So I totally thought I posted this a week ago but apparently I didn't actually successfully posted. SO HERE IT IS AGAIN SORT OF!!!

Miranda fidgeted with her phone on the table.

She hadn’t meant to be so, Miranda and she just had to get out of there.

She had gone full dragon lady on her beautiful girls, and her Andrea, her sweet sweet Andrea.

She didn’t deserve that girl. She couldn’t even get family portraits right. Miranda Priestly was- is an incredible EIC of Runway. What she is not is a good girlfriend.

Andrea had been nothing but patient with her. She hadn’t shouted, she hadn’t gotten angry.

Andrea had been nothing but patient. Miranda couldn’t find the words to describe how horrible she felt about herself, what she had done. Andrea deserved so much more than she could give.

Finally she ceased to fidget with her phone, her hands. She internally shamed herself for being so ridiculous, and she dialled. As soon as someone answered Miranda let it all go.

“It’s a total disaster.”

She heard Nigel groan on the other end.

“This issue isn’t even that bad, what are you going on about dear?”

Miranda removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“It’s not the magazine. I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

Miranda spilled everything that had happened.

“It was horrible Nigel, I’ve ruined everything.”

Nigel chuckled.

“Now now, Miranda, you’re being a tad dramatic and you know it. Just go and apologize, get on your knees and beg if you must.”

Miranda bit her lip.

“I can’t.”

Nigel groaned.

“Now is not the time to let your pride get in the way, Priestly.”

“It’s not that. I just- I don’t know where I am. I’m sitting in a Starbucks somewhere.”

Miranda admitted sheepishly.

“Wait, what? Now you’ve lost me.” Nigel replied.

“After Andrea went back inside, I was so mad I just started walking. I don’t know how to get back over there.”

Nigel sighed.

“Why don’t you call a cab?”

“I don’t have anything but my cellphone with me, Nigel. I gave Roy the day off. I’m stranded.

Nigel chuckled.

“Call Andrea.”

“I can’t, she hates me. I hate me. I really hurt her today Nigel. I hate myself for it.”

Nigel was quiet on the other end.

“Nigel?”

“Miranda, why did you call me?”

Miranda bit her lip as she willed the tears welling in her eyes not to fall.

“Because you’re my friend, Nigel. I need you help, I need your advice. Please?”

Nigel sighed again.

Him and Miranda had gotten to be closer since she got together with Andy, but this seemed to step into dangerous territory.

“Give me the address.” 

Miranda sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Nigel. Thank you so much.”

Nigel hung up and Miranda went and asked the barista for the address before texting it to Nigel. Nigel didn’t respond, but she hoped he would be there or send somebody soon.

The minutes passed by, and Miranda could only sit and fiddle with her phone. Again. The way Andrea did that drove her nuts. Her mind was spinning a mile a minute. She shouldn’t have let her own insecurities get in the way of making Andrea happy. She loved her Andrea more than anything. She had to apologize.

Suddenly a slight shadow passed over her as the chair across from her scraped away from the table. The person groaned as they sat and immediately Miranda frowned and prepared to eviscerate whoever had the audacity to bother her. Miranda’s head snapped up and she glared at- at the beautiful face of her sweet Andrea.

“Andrea? What are you doing here?” Miranda breathed.

Andy smiled lovingly at her.

“Nigel texted me an address, I figured it was where I could find you.”

Andy reached across the table and gently took Miranda’s hands.

“Do you want to talk about what happened back there?”

Andy’s eyes were filled with love and patience, even after being treated so horribly.

Miranda’s eyes filled with tears.

“I just wanted to make everything perfect for you. I thought finally, something I’m good at, but then it wasn’t working. Nothing was going right and I was letting you down. I’m so sorry Andrea.” Miranda said.

Her hands were shaking, and the pain was clear as day in her face.

“Oh Miranda, my love, you’ll always be perfect for me. You may have your flaws, but we can work on them and grow together. I’m not going to pick up and leave you because out family photos weren’t Runway quality.”

Miranda sniffed and sighed as Andy brushed the tears from her cheeks.

“I’m sorry I went all dragon lady on you, and the girls. I didn’t mean to take it so far. Will you ever forgive me?”

Andy squeezed Miranda’s hands.

“Of course I forgive you. I’ll admit I was upset at first, but I understand. Next time maybe, just explain how you’re feeling. All you have to do is tell me what’s happening in that beautiful brain of yours. I love you Miranda.”

Miranda smiled with relief. Gently lifting Andy’s hands to her mouth and kissing them.

“I love you too.”

Andy smiled.

“Now, I believe we have some family photos to take.”

Miranda sighed as she stood from the table.

“Well, my makeup is ruined, I’ll look like an ugly old maid.”

Andy let Miranda help her up before kissing her gently on the lips.

“You look beautiful.”

 

With Andrea in the driver’s seat, Miranda was more than happy to sit and hold Andy’s hand. She loved being driven around, and she loved being in the car with her Andrea listening to her quietly sing along to the radio.

“Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way.”

Miranda smiled at her love.

“What song is that?”

Andy raised her brows before jumping in with chorus.

“Waterloo! I was defeated you won the war.”

The chorus pricked a memory in Miranda’s mind as Andy continued.

“Waterloo! Promise to love you forever more.”

Miranda squeezed Andy’s hand tightly.

“Waterloo, couldn’t escape if I wanted to!”

Andy grinned when Miranda finished the last line of the chorus herself.

“Waterloo! Knowing my fate is to be with you! Woah oh oh oh oh!”

The two women burst into laughter as Andy pulled into a parking space.

“It was Abba!”

Miranda chuckled.

“Indeed it was.”

She paused and looked around.

“This isn’t Patrick’s studio?”

Andy smiled as she struggled out of her seat.

“No it is not.”

Miranda frowned, before getting out of the car and following after Andy.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Andy laughed, and pulled Miranda along.

Miranda observed the scenery around her. They were in a park, a most beautiful park, that Miranda had never seen before. There were very few people, the more she looked she realized truly how large the park must be and how few people there really were.

She was surprised that with such beautiful trees and the gorgeous blur of the pond sparkling under the sun, she had never been here before.

Then the sound of her girls’ laughter caught her attention. 

There near a large patch of shady trees were her beautiful girls, playing with Patricia. She chuckled. She hadn’t thought to include the dog in their family photos. Of course she should have known Andrea would want that.

Patrick was close by snapping pictures with his camera.

Next to them, a large picnic blanket had been spread out across the grass and several containers of foo sat upon it. 

A breathtaking smile spread across Miranda’s face at the sight of it all. It was perfect. More perfect than she could ever have imagined. Her eyes filled with happy tears, as if she hadn’t cried enough today.

Andy squeezed her hand and smiled.

“What are you thinking?”

Miranda took a breath and laughed at herself.

“I’m thinking how much I love you.”

Miranda kissed her passionately.

“You are nothing less than incredible.”

Andy blushed, and then began to laugh as she noticed Patrick’s camera lense had found a new target.

“Alright, let’s go now! I think we have family portraits to shoot.” Andy said in a fake dragon lady voice.

Miranda only smiled brightly and accompanied her Andrea to their picnic blanket.

“Yes, of course my love.”

Once the girls caught sight of them they came running, shrieking like a pair of banshees.

Miranda expected them to ambush Andrea, as they always had done. Instead in this instance however they tackled Miranda to the ground, hugging and kissing her.

“Mom! You came back!”

Patrick’s camera was snapping wildly.

“Of course Bobbsey’s.”

Miranda laughed joyously, as Patricia decided to join the fun and licked Miranda’s cheek. Miranda gave her a firm head scratch.

“We’re glad you came back mom. You missed our fashion photo shoot!” Cassidy exclaimed.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at Andrea.

“Oh really?”

Andy chuckled and blushed a little.

“Yeah, I asked Em to send over some clothes, I thought it would be fun.”

~Earlier~

“Oh! You can put that down over there next to the other one.”

Andy guided their delivery men to a spot on the floor next to another chest filled with Runway clothes for the girls. Along with a few other extras that Emily had them pick up from a costume store.

And that was how she ended up a pregnant woman, surrounded by sequined dresses, glittery heels, handbags and many colourful feather boas, with her two adopted daughters.

“Alright now girls, this is when you plan each outfit ahead of time for the shoot. Then we can go ahead and get started.”

The girls were more than excited to get going.

Pairing long sparkling gowns with chunky leather boots and cheap plastic feathers, Andy thought they looked like two movie stars.

Standing in front of a plain charcoal grey backdrop, the colours popped. The girls posed and pouted flawlessly, and Patrick got every photo. Occasionally he would shout out a few suggestions or directions as well as compliments and the girls ate it up.

Andy took a couple pictures with her cellphone before the girls wrapped a colourful scarf around her thought, but a flower in her hair. Then she was dragged in front of the camera with them for a few photos, when her photo vibrated in her pocket.

“Give me a second girls.”

When she pulled it up, it was a text from Nigel. Just an address. Andy paused, before the realization hit her.

“Goddammit Miranda!”

She rushed outside as fast as she could to find no sign of Miranda anywhere.

And went back inside and approached Patrick.

“Hey would you mind staying with the girls for a bit, I have to go get Miranda.”

Patrick chuckled and nodded.

“Of course, anything for the Priestly family. The girls are naturals.”

Andy laughed.

“Yeah they really are.”

She watched Cassidy pull a pose she’d only ever seen in Runway.

“Hey when they’re done with this, would you be able to drive them to this address right here.”

Andy picked up a pen from the desk behind him and a random piece of paper to write an address down for him.

“I’ll have Emily send some more props and food there as well.”

Patrick took a look at the address and nodded.

“Alright, sounds good.”

Andy went over to the girls.

“Hey guys, Miranda wandered off to who knows where so I have to go get her.”

The girls nodded.

“Patrick is gonna take you to our next shoot location and we’ll meet you guys there when you’re done here, alright?”

Cassidy nodded and Caroline smiled and gave Andy a hug.

“Thanks for taking care of Mom Andy.”

Andy smiled in return, wrapping her arms around the girl.

“Of course!”

As Andy left the studio she pulled out her phone and sent Emily a text, telling her to send a picnic and Patricia to the address she sent. Emily begrudgingly obliged.

“I’m coming, Miranda.” Andy muttered to herself as she pulled out of the parking lot.

~Present~

Miranda gave Andy a smile as she finished recounting the events she had missed.

Miranda stood and pulled Andy into her arms.

“Thank you for taking care of them.”

Andy smiled brightly at her love.

“Of course, now, I believe we have lunch waiting for us over there. Then we can try our pictures again.”

Miranda nodded, and took her girls hands as they all walked over to the picnic blanket for lunch, as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think! I know it seems like I'm probably creating drama for dramas sake but I swear I'm not. This seemed like something Miranda would struggle with to me. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! As always I love to hear from you!


	21. An In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tid bit to put together the parts that I have planned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll like this!!!

“I’m incredibly pleased to hear how well you have been progressing, Andy. Even your handling of that situation with Miranda a couple weeks ago is proving to me how determined you are to get better.”

Andy gave Stephanie a shy smile. 

She had been trying, with much difficulty to improve upon the regular patterns her mind would go through, during the day. Apparently it was truly making a difference.

“Now, everything is going so well are you feeling any concerns about the upcoming trial? You won the custody battle, if you could even call it a battle.” Stephanie chuckled.

Andy took a breath.

“To be honest, I try not to think about it. I’m actually really scared.”

Stephanie nodded at her to continue.

“Like, what would happen if somehow he got away with it? What if he comes back, to hurt Miranda, or the girls, or the baby?!”

Stephanie nodded slowly.

“And you?”

Andy paused for a moment.

“Yeah, I guess so. I didn’t really think about that.”

Stephanie chuckled, a little but gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Of course you have every reason to be concerned for your family, but no concern for yourself does pinpoint a few issues we might want to address…”

Andy sighed, here we go again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its super teeny, but I hope ya'll like it!!!


	22. P is for Premature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry the last bit was so short. But I forgot where I wanted to take it but I felt that it was important so I decided to keep it :P

Miranda had been having a decent day, one could even call it a good day.

No one had done anything particularly stupid, everything she had looked at and had been shown for the upcoming issue had been at least passable, and not a single person had been (or threatened to be) fired.

Overall a good day in the life of Miranda Priestly. At this rate she would be able to head home early. Which of course in Miranda’s world meant she’d be home in time for dinner.

With Cara on vacation and the girls on a school trip, it was the perfect night to spend with her Andrea.

As if the universe read her mind, Andrea’s name flashed on her cell phone.

“Hello my darling-”

Miranda paused as she was answered with heavy breathing and a groan.

“Andrea?”

There was another groan.

“Miranda? I think- I think-”

Miranda’s heart began to beat faster, panicking.

“What is it Andrea?”

More heavy breathing.

“I think something- something is wrong.”

She groaned again.

“Am I in labour?” Andy hissed.

Miranda quickly pushed back her desk and collected her things.

“Andrea, you can’t possibly be in labour, you still have three and a half months!”

Andy cried out again and gasped for breath.

“Miranda- please- come home!” She sobbed.

Andy groaned again through gritted teeth.

Miranda rushed out her office doors and pointed at her second assistant.

“I need Roy here, five minutes ago. Clear my afternoon.”

Nigel appeared at her side at the sound of her raised voice.

“Miranda, what is it?”

Miranda entered the elevator and turned to give him a grim look.

“Andrea called. She said she might be in labour.”

Nigel’s eyes widened.

“So soon?”

He didn’t get her reply as the doors closed and the elevator descended.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Andy had been having a refreshing nap on the couch in the living room, when she woke up suddenly in immense pain.

Everything was damp, why was everything so damp? Another stabbing pain ripped through her abdomen and her back.

“Oh shit.” She groaned.

She scrambled around for her cellphone, as another one hit her.

“Oh good god!” Andy cried as she closed her eyes, clenching every muscle in her body until it passed.

Then with trembling fingers she dialled Miranda’s number as she pulled herself up to her feet to find her coat and shoes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Miranda burst into into the townhouse.

“Andrea?! Andrea, darling where are you??!”

The sounds of Andrea’s pained moans and groans brought her to the living room, where she found Andrea sitting on the floor. Her jacket was only on one arm, and she was wearing only one sock. The other was clutched tightly in her fist, her other hand caressed her bulging stomach as she waited through another contraction.

“Oh dear, Roy! Please, help!”

Roy came in behind Miranda, and wasted no time in bending down to lift Andy from the floor. One arm under her knees, the other behind her back. Quickly, he followed Miranda back to the car.

“Oooooh, god!” Andy hissed.

Miranda opened the front door, for them and then skipped down the front steps to open the car door for them as well.

Roy set Andy down on the back seat.

“It’ll be okay, everything will be okay.” Miranda murmured to Andy as she slipped into the car next to her.

Gently cradling Andy’s head in her hands on her lap, Miranda continued to whisper to her as Roy closed the door and moved around the car to the front seat.

“I definitely did not expect to be doing this drive again so soon.” Roy chuckled.

Andy smiled weakly before another contraction hit her and her face scrunched up in pain.

“Step on it Roy.” Miranda commanded, as she gently pushed Andy’s damp bangs from her face.

Andy clutched Miranda’s hand, squeezing tightly as the pain washed over her.

“It’s okay, you’ll be okay.” Miranda repeated softly.

Andy turned and pressed her face into Miranda’s stomach before screaming out in pain.

Miranda was shaking, this couldn’t be happening. Tears began to trickle down Miranda’s cheeks.

What if something was horribly wrong? She couldn’t bare the thought of losing Andrea or the baby.

“It’ll be okay, just take deep breaths love. Deep breaths, slow and deep. It’ll be okay, we’re almost there.”

Roy soon pulled up in front of the hospital, and rushed around the car to help Andy out.

Gently, him and Miranda got her out of the car and in Roy’s arms again, and with Miranda leading the way, the hurried into the hospital and up to the front desk inside.

“I need help, please, my- my- She’s having contractions, but it’s too early. Please help.”

Tears were pouring down Miranda’s face as she clutched desperately at the counter.

Immediately nurses were swarming around them, they set Andrea down in a wheelchair, and wheeled her off. Miranda rushed after them.

“Wait, where are you taking her?”

They pushed her through a pair of double doors, and before Miranda could follow them, a nurse turned and pressed back against Miranda’s shoulders, preventing her from moving forward.

“I’m sorry ma’am, you can’t come this way.”

Miranda began to cry harder.

“No please, you have to let me go with her. She’s carrying my baby, and she’s the love of my life and I need to know she’s okay- please.”

The nurse gave her a sympathetic look, and gently squeezed her shoulders in attempts to comfort her.

“We’ll take good care of her. The best you can do right now, is wait out here and fill out some forms. We’ll come get you when you can see her.”

Miranda shook her head firmly, her tears still steadily flowing.

“No. You don’t understand, I need to be with her. I need her to be okay, please- I need to be with her so I know- I have to know. Please!”

The nurse sighed, but turned and followed the other doctors and nurses through the double doors, leaving Miranda to stand in the waiting room.

Miranda took a breath, and sobbed. Roy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“It’ll be okay Miranda. They’ll take good care of her.”

Miranda took another shaky breath but didn’t speak. She only nodded.

Her Andrea had to be okay, she HAD to be.

Miranda pulled herself together, and brushed Roy’s arms off of her shoulders. She had to be strong for her Andrea, and her baby. They would get through this just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always!!!! PLEASEEEE let me know what you think! I love to hear from you guys|!!!! Next bit should be coming soon I think!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that's the first chapter, (Stephen and Miranda are already divorced, just btw) and yeah. I hope ya'll like it, PLEASE let me know what you think. Comments fuel meeeeeee! I'm really excited how it's going so far and I hope you are too!


End file.
